


Inazuma eleven: The sin eleven

by Daniderek



Series: The sin Eleven [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniderek/pseuds/Daniderek
Summary: After being recruited by someone with demonic powers a team of people with powers based on the seven deadly sins start wrecking havoc in inazuma town but they're  only just beginning





	1. A fateful awakening

**Our story starts off with Astafer, a very regular boy who lost his parents when he**

**was young and lives in an orphanage right now.**

**“Please just stop it, I don’t have anything for you so please just let me go!”**

**“Come on now Astafer, we all know you always have money with you from the**

**orphanage to buy yourself lunch.”**

**“I already used it today, so I don’t have anything for you!”**

**“We’ll see if you truly have nothing for us.”**

**The bullies grab Astafer’s bag!**

**“Would you look at this... You do have some money on you, and a bit of candy as**

**well. Let’s show him what we do with liars, guys.”**

**The bully tears Astafer’s backpack in half, causing all his stuff to fall on the ground.**

**“Now, Astafer, to truly help you remember I’ll give you a physical reminder as well.”**

**“No please do-”**

**Astafer falls to the ground, collapsing from the kick in his gut.**

**When he woke up he suddenly was in a different room and it took Astafer a second**

**to realize where he was.**

**“When did I get back to the orphanage?!” He yelled through his room, it wasn’t until**

**then he noticed the man sitting next to his bed.**

**“Who are you?”**

**“You can call me Mr Danirath, and if you want I can give you all the power that you**

**need, but you have to accept my gift if you want it.**

**“O… okay, what do I do?”**

**“Take my hand, Astafer, and I will take you somewhere special.”**

**Astafer grabs Mr Danirath’s hand and gets transported to a dark circle somewhere.**

**“Wait, where am I? where is Mr Danirath?”**

**Suddenly 3 demon like figures appear from the shadows and start talking in**

**harmony.**

**“We are the evil trinity of Satan, Astaroth and Lucifer. You know us as Mr Danirath,**

**but we have always been inside you, sleeping until the moment you would awaken**

**our power.”**

**The evil trinity throw a sacrificial knife and a girl towards Astafer**

**“Now prove yourself to us. Sacrifice this girl to us to show your allegiance and**

**determination to our power.”**

**Astafer grabs the knife and after a moment of doubt slashes the girl’s throat.**

**“Good. You proved your determination to us, so now we will give you all the power**

**that you desire.”**

**The evil trinity starts chanting and when they finish all 3 of them suddenly become a**

**dark stream of energy and get absorbed into Astafer’s body, suddenly Demonic**

**markings appear all over him and the image of Mr Danirath appears again, at the**

**same time the girl Astafer killed gets up again but suddenly with all glass-like thorns**

**over her arms.**

**“You have just awakened your power for yourself Astafer, my power of the sin of**

**wrath. Now I would like you to meet Crystal Rose, she is one of my loyal servants and**

**you just helped her complete her transformation. Now you and Crystal will go on a**

**quest to collect 10 more people who are just like you to form a team called the sin**

**eleven, with those sins you will get your revenge against all**

**people who have ever harmed you by using the thing they love the most; soccer.”**

**“I swear I will collect these people for you, master, and I will use all of them to get my**

**wrath on all people that have ever hurt me or my friends.”**

**“Very good, my servant. Now go, and from now on you can call me your coach**

**instead of master.”**

**And so, the journey of Astafer Danirath and the rest of the sin eleven had begun...**


	2. the battle of light and dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother and sister have a fight about a mysterious letter that could change their lives forever

**We see two people approaching from the distance; one with hair so dark that it**

**looks like it absorbs all light and eyes so dark that they look like they’re just pupils;**

**and the other having hair as white as heaven’s light and eyes so blue that it looks**

**like they’re blue flames.**

**“Do you see that person in the distance, Ying?”**

**“Yeah, I do Yang, it almost looks like she is waving for us to come to her.”**

**“Well, let’s check her out then, shall we?”**

**“You sure? She seems kind of... weird.”**

**As if she could hear them talk, the figure approaches showing her crystallized skin.**

**“Are you Yang Midnight?”**

**“Yes, I am... Who is asking?”**

**“My name is Crystal Rose, I have a letter from an associate of mine.”**

**Yang hesitantly accepts the letter, visibly not pleased about receiving a random letter**

**from someone. After opening the letter and reading it a sudden burst of light engulfs**

**her, almost like it’s possessing her, and she faints from the overdose of light.**

**When Yang wakes, up she is suddenly back home.**

**“Good, you finally woke up! It’s been 3 hours since you passed out from that letter,**

**what happened?”**

**“That... letter, it was from someone named Astafer... And it showed me the true path**

**of purity that I need to follow.”**

**“What? What do you mean, Yang?”**

**“After our brother went missing, I’ve lost the true path of purity. This letter opened**

**my eyes to the truth, Ying. I need to spread my purity by destroying all that are**

**impure and I will do so by joining a team of people with sins who can help me**

**accomplish that.”**

**“Yang, stop it. This isn’t you. After we lost our brother because of your light, you**

**swore to never use it to harm anyone again.”**

**“It was wrong of me to do that... It made me lose sight of the true purity.”**

**At that moment a burst of darkness surrounded Ying, and he activated his own sin of**

**over-protectiveness.**

**“Okay, if you won’t listen to me using words, I’ll use these powers to convince you to**

**stay!”**

**“If you wanna try sure, but if I beat you. You won’t stop me from going!”**

**“That’s a deal!”**

**After jumping away Ying uses his shadow to try and bind Yang in place, Yang uses**

**her light to first destroy the bindings and then makes 4 lances of pure light to nail**

**Ying to the wall.**

**“This is it, brother. I beat you, so you have to let me go and join that team.”**

**Seemingly irritated and sad Ying breaks the lightning lances and starts to talk.**

**“You’re right... I can’t stop you from going. But I won’t let you go alone. I will join you**

**and this evil team to prote-”**

**Suddenly he is interrupted by a massive sound, as if something just crashed into the**

**house. Both Ying and Yang go downstairs to check out the noise. When they come**

**downstairs they suddenly see a boy with demonic markings all over his body**

**standing in the middle of the room.**

**“Nice to meet you. You must be the Midnight siblings, good to see you also**

**awakened to your power of darkness. Now are you ready to come with me.”**

**Ying, seemingly amazed that Astafer knew this, looks down to suddenly see a**

**massive circle of darkness surrounding him and his shadow, almost looking like a**

**separate being.**

**“Well... That explains how you knew that. But can you give us some time to get**

**ready?”**

**After packing up their stuff they go back downstairs to meet Astafer.**

**“I hope you two aren’t too attached to this house?”**

**Then suddenly a dark ball of energy engulfs them all taking, them to another place**

**and destroying the house in the process. When they arrived they are greeted by**

**Crystal Rose.**

**“Nice to see you would join us! I’ll once again introduce myself, I’m Crystal Rose and**

**I’m the manager of the team. And I guess you could call me the daughter of the**

**coach, but you’ll meet him later.”**

**And so the sin Eleven welcomes two new members; Ying and Yang Midnight, with**

**the sin of over-protectiveness and purity, respectively.**


	3. the daughter of seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the daugther of lust had a tough childhood with her mother but now that she is roaming the earth everything is gonna change

**We start by seeing the demon named Lilith, standing over a baby.**

**“Yes, my child. I will raise you to become just like me. I will bestow all my powers of**

**seduction on you...”**

**We flash forward to when her child, now named Luxuria, is playing soccer for the**

**demons’ children.**

**“Luxuria, here! Bring the ball to the goal!”**

**“Thank you for the pass, Glich! I’ll be sure to bring it up, sweetie.”**

**Luxuria proceeds to use Demon’s Kiss to temporarily make her opposition infatuated**

**with her so she can simply walk up to the goal and score. Luxuria scores, her team**

**now leads with 1-0 in this match between the Demons’ Children and**

**Angels’ Knights.**

**The referee blows his whistle and the match ends; the Demons’ Children win 1-0, all**

**thanks to Luxuria. After the match, she went back home to her mother.**

**“Well done, my child. You seduced all of them, both the boys and the girls, just like I**

**taught you.”**

**“Yes mother, I did, but do I really have to keep doing this? I don’t see the point in just**

**randomly seducing everyone.”**

**“My daughter, we seduce everyone so that they will remain under our power,**

**allowing us to bend them to our will.”**

**“Yes, but... I don’t wanna do that anymore, mother. I want to find a true goal for**

**using my seduction.”**

**“How... dare you defy me, Luxuria? I brought you to this world, I made you into the**

**woman you are today! You wouldn’t have your seduction powers like this if I hadn’t**

**trained you!”**

**Luxuria goes to her room angry but at the same time looks like she has an evil grin**

**on her face. Later that night, she snuck out of her room and went to the gates of Hell**

**to escape to the human world. The only obstacles in her path were the two guards.**

**“Hey, lovelies. You wanna be kissed by someone really nice?”**

**Luxuria used her Demon Kiss on them both, making them do whatever she want.**

**She got them to open the gate and let her through, while also giving her their**

**money so she could use that in the human world.**

**After that day, Luxuria roamed the earth for hundreds of years, slowly turning the**

**same as her mother and fully activating her sin getting bracelets and earrings made of snakes and using her sin of lust to make herself wealthy and grab the**

**attention of all men around her... That was, until one day when she was walking**

**along the street, she suddenly heard a scream coming from somewhere nearby.**

**When she looked around she saw a group of menacing looking kids on a soccer**

**pitch.**

**“Astafer, pass the ball to me!”**

**“Nah, you’ll have to come get it, Yang.”**

**Astafer quickly gets past Yang and uses his Devil Soul Shot, which makes the image**

**of the evil trinity appear in front of him and lets their power flow into the ball before**

**he shoots it. As soon as Luxuria saw the shot, her sin went haywire and she**

**immediately felt the lust to be with Astafer and help him reach his goal. She turned**

**completely red thinking about it, but quickly hid behind a tree to watch him play as**

**she was too afraid to approach them.**

**After watching for a few days, Luxuria was about to walk away when she got**

**noticed by Crystal Rose. Crystal walked up to her and started talking to her with a**

**worried voice.**

**“Hey, who are you? I’ve been noticing that you’ve been watching us for the last few**

**days.”**

**“I’m... no one! You shouldn’t be paying attention to me.”**

**At that point, Astafer notices them talking and walks up to them. In response,**

**Luxuria quickly runs away with her face completely red and barely being able to**

**walk in embarrassment for something like this to happen to the child of seduction.**

**After a short run, and Astafer using his sin to catch up to Luxuria together with**

**Crystal, they start talking to her once more.**

**“I’ll ask again; who are you?”**

**“You... probably won’t believe me, but... I’m the daughter of Lilith and I escaped hell**

**years ago to try and find a new purpose in my life, and when I saw him my lust went**

**haywire and I couldn’t handle that happening to someone like me...”**

**Crystal changes into her crystallized form and Astafer uncovers the demon markings**

**all over his body.**

**“Believe me, we believe you. I’m crystal rose, and this Astafer Danirath. We’re both**

**chosen by the devil trinity to bring together a team of people with special sins to**

**help reach our goal of taking revenge on everyone who has ever wronged us. I think**

**you and your sin of lust would be a perfect fit in our team, and I know a lot about**

**seduction myself so I might be able to teach you a thing or two about how to use**

**your powers around here.”**

**“My name is Luxuria Ralith. Like I said, I’m the half daughter of Lilith and I have the**

**powers of the sin of lust, and I will only join your team if Astafer wants to have me.”**

**“I would love to have you, Luxuria. Like Crystal said, I think your powers will be a**

**great asset to our cause, and you seem like a great person to help us. Let’s walk back**

**and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the members.”**

**All three of them headed back to the soccer pitch where Ying and Yang were waiting**

**for them.**

**“Hey, where were you guys?”**

**“We were going after this girl, who has been spying on our practices the last few**

**days. Meet Luxuria the newest member of the Sin Eleven.”**

**“Nice to meet you. I’m Ying and this is my little sister Yang. We’re the sin of overprotectiveness**

**and purity, respectively. Hope you’ll have a great time with us.”**

**And so, the newest member has been discovered; Luxuria Ralith, the half demon**

**with the power of the sin of lust, who from now on will do anything to make Astafer**

**notice her.**


	4. the weakening goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we watch Aciddie as he makes his journey from a motivated goalkeeper to a goalkeeper who doesn't want to do anything and even weakens his own teammates.

**We start off with a young boy standing in the goal.**

**“Aciddie, focus! They’re coming.”**

**“What did you say?”**

**A ball flies by and into the goal.**

**“Goal! Raimon scores their first goal against Royal Academy, whose Goalkeeper is**

**looking like he is falling asleep!”**

**“Aciddie, what is wrong with you? Focus, you’re costing us the game!**

**“Shut up Rex, if you guys would try better I wouldn’t even have to do anything!”**

**Suddenly there is a glistering in Aciddie and when it goes away his eyes get cloudy**

**as if a gas fills them.**

**A few years later...**

**“Hey, Aciddie. Why weren’t you at practice yesterday?”**

**“Why would I go to practice if I can watch the national team play instead? It’s not**

**like practice is important anyway.”**

**“What? Why are you like this, Aciddie? You used to be one of our best players until**

**you started to suddenly change.”**

**“I haven’t changed, I just improved. I got new powers and they made me stronger. I**

**don’t need to practice anymore, I’m already better than all of you guys.”**

**“You wanna test that? Me and you, 1 against 1. If I score, you stop this madness and**

**just come back to training. If you can stop my ball, I will leave you alone.”**

**“Sure. Don’t bother me anymore if you lose, though. I’m done with you guys.”**

**They go to the riverbank for their challenge. Rex uses his special hissatsu shot,**

**Emperor Penguin 7.**

**“Good luck stopping this! You’ve never been able to before, so why would you**

**now?”**

**“Don’t you dare underestimate me ever again, Rex.”**

**Suddenly the gas that always seemed to be in Aciddie’s eyes since that match comes**

**out of his entire body, and he uses his special hissatsu; Soul Weakening Gas.**

**As a result the penguins from Rex’s shot start to weaken and fall down and Rex**

**himself starts being lazy and weak.**

**“You know what, I shouldn’t do this. You do whatever you want, Aciddie. I don’t care**

**anymore.”**

**“Good, I’m done with Royal Academy anyways. You guys are just dragging me**

**down and being annoying.”**

**Suddenly Aciddie hears a mysterious voice**

**“Then might I invite you to join our team? We could do with someone like you.”**

**“Who are you? Wait, I don’t really care who you are. I’m leaving.”**

**Aciddie turns and wants to walk away when suddenly he can’t move and when he**

**looks down he sees a weird light pinning him to the ground.**

**“Now that I have your attention, my name is Astafer Danirath and this is my**

**associate, Yang Midnight. We are part of a team known as the Sin Eleven.”**

**“Well, I’m Aciddie Maloth, but I guess you already knew that. And seeing as you just**

**heard my conversation, you should understand that I don’t want to join a new**

**football team.”**

**“You do wanna join this team, we are all like you; people with special powers who**

**wants to show others that we’re better, and to get revenge against anyone who has**

**wronged us.”**

**“Hm… Okay, I’ll join your team. But on one condition; you will never force me to do**

**anything.”**

**“That’s a deal. But believe me, when we are complete you will want to at least try,**

**even if it’s only to not piss off some of our members.”**

**A bit later Ying, Yang, Aciddie, Astafer and Luxuria are practicing together.**

**“You ready to show them what we got, Luxuria?”**

**“I’m always ready to help you, sweetie. Let’s show them what we can do!”**

**Suddenly Astafer and Luxuria work together to use a new shot called Devil’s Heart**

**which makes Astafer transfer some of his demonic power to Luxuria for a bit and**

**make her form a demonic black heart around the ball and then shooting it.**

**As a reaction, both Ying, Yang and Aciddie try to use their hissatsu moves but**

**Aciddie fails and hits Ying and Yang instead, making them fail to use their hissatsus**

**too, and letting the shot go into the goal.**

**“Aciddie, what happened there? Try to control your hissatsu better, you could’ve**

**seriously hurt me and yang if this happened in a match!”**

**“It only happened because you two were distracting me. So next time, don’t do that.”**

**So with this, the fifth member joins the team in the form of Aciddie Maloth,**

**representing the sin of sloth. And with him, all the troubles that come with someone**

**not trying his best.**


	5. the teammate enhancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone from the same school as astafer who never thinks he's good enough making others stronger by thinking it.

**We start this chapter of at the same school as astafer went too**

**“Okay class we’re going to start PE class with some athletic battles”**

**“Do we really have too, I’m probably going to lose again anyway”**

**“ You shouldn’t look down on yourself like that Judain you’re one of my best students.”**

**After the athletic battles the teacher announces the results.**

**“Judain second after Coberk”**

**“See teacher I told you there is always someone better than me”**

**“Does that really matter Judain you were still one of the best and beat many of the other** **students.”**

**That doesn’t matter I’m still not the best and I will never be the best in anything**

**there will always be someone better than me no matter what.”**

**After the gym class and many failed attempts Judain is walking back from school when**

**suddenly he sees someone stopping a robbery.**

**“See I’ll never be able to do something like that.” “I’ll always remain a failure no matter**

**what I try to do and how much I improve.”**

**Then his friend Jonas Came walking to him.**

**“Hey Judain what’s wrong man you look down, did something happen at school.**

**“Same as usual I really don’t know why you’re friend with a failure like me.”**

**“Because you’re not a failure man you’re a great guy man and you looking great man why**

**so negative about yourself you can reach great things if you stop thinking like that.**

**“Stop lying to me Jonas!!! I’m not a great guy I’m just a nobody who won’t reach anything**

**in life cause the entire world is better than.”**

**Judain his entire face goes red of anger and it looks like he almost wants to hit Jonas**

**I’m not lying man you will see that I’m right and that you will reach great things. But I got**

**to go cause we’re at my house see you later Judain.”**

**At the moment Jonas Turns away from Judain It’s like a sudden pillar of energy surrounds**

**Judain which no one but Judain notices. When the pillar fades Judain his eyes suddenly**

**look like they have purple flames in them and on his forehead a third almost demon like**

**eye appears which almost immediately disappears again but there still seems to be a scar**

**from it under his hair.**

**The next day when Judain is walking to school he suddenly sees Coberk and his friends**

**harassing Jonas.**

**“Leave him alone!!!”**

**“Now why would we do that Judain unless you wanna take his place.”**

**“Sure take me instead I’m useless anyway. “Judain don’t do it they’ll punch you in the**

**hospital if you don’t leave now.” “just go Jonas I don’t want them to hurt you so please**

**just leave.”**

**After Jonas leaves Coberk and his friends start punching Judain wherever they can hit him**

**but it almost looks like Judain immediately recovers from everything they’re doing to him.**

**“Coberk It almost looks like he’s not feeling any of it maybe we should just leave.”**

**“Don’t worry Judain is harmless he can’t do anything he’s worthless in anything he tri---“**

**Just when Coberk tries to finish his sentence they hear a demon like howl from the**

**entrance to the alley there they see Astafer and Ying standing. When Judain sees them the**

**eye in his forehead suddenly appears and starts to be covered in the same purple flames**

**as in his regular eyes and astafer and ying suddenly feel like they get a major boost in**

**power.**

**Hey Ying can you make sure these lovely gentleman don’t run away from me?”**

**“Sure I’ll take care of it astafer.”**

**Just as the bullies try to make a run for it three shadows appear from ying that pin them to**

**the ground.**

**“Now where was I oh yeah I was making sure you guys learned your lessons.”**

**“What kind of freaks are you?”**

**“Oh boy when I’m done with you, you would wish I was a freak, I’m not a freak I’m your**

**worst nightmare.”**

**When astafer finishes his last words he lets out a demonic howl knocking out all 3 of the**

**bullies and he proceeds to use his claws to write a message on the bullies their skin so they**

**would never forget who did this to them and then turned his head to Judain.**

**“You must be Judain I could feel the sin energy coming from you from a mile away.”**

**“Sin energy what are you talking about?”**

**“How rude of me let me introduce myself my name is Astafer and I’m the captain of the sin**

**eleven and this is ying midnight one of my associates. ”We’re looking for people like you**

**who have special powers which can help us get revenge on all who hurt us in the past.”**

**“Then you got the wrong person I’m just a useless nobody who doesn’t have anything**

**special about him.”**

**Astafer suddenly grabs a mirror and holds it in front of Judain.**

**“I would say the demonic eye on your forehead would disagree with that and you might**

**not have realized it but when we arrived that little eye of yours gave both me and ying**

**more strength so you’re exactly the person who we’re looking for and we will help you**

**deal with anyone who has ever made you feel like you’re worthless.**

**Then suddenly the Purple flames in Judain his eyes looked like they consumed them and**

**his attitude started to change.**

**“You’re right I’m not that weak anymore, I will join you guys and I will help you take down**

**everyone who has ever wronged any of you.”**

**“ Good then I’ll help you control that demonic eye of yours to fully harness it’s powers.”**


	6. the emotional bot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the next member of the sin eleven who isn't the human that she wants to be.

 

**We start this chapter with a girl who hands her report card to her parents.**

**“Look mom and dad! I got my grades back today!”**

**“Well let me see sweetie, how did you do?”**

**“You got an A for everything? Well done sweetie! We’re proud of you go, play in**

**your room now so mom and dad can go have a talk.”**

**“See honey, I knew purchasing that android daughter was a great buy, she is a** **perfect little daughter who is doing everything perfectly and never complains.”**

**We’re flashing forward a few years and Kala is now going to high school.**

**“Hey look, there we have our freaky little android girl! What are you doing here,**

**shouldn’t you know by now that you don’t belong here? You’re not an actual person** **and you will never be one.”**

 **Kala just turns around and walks away as if the comment from Tyler did nothing to** **her but on her arm a small mechanical vein appeared.**

**Then later during class;**

**“Kala, can I talk to you after class? I need to talk to you about the grade for your last** **exam.”**

**“Yes, mister Jones. I’ll come to your desk after class.”**

**After Class Kala walks to the desk of the history teacher.**

**“Kala, you’re normally one of my best students, only getting straight A’s but for your** **last exam you only got a B-. So I was wondering if anything was wrong.”**

**“No sir, nothing is wrong. Might’ve just been a fault in my memory that caused it.”**

**Meanwhile, another mechanical vein appeared under her long blond hair.**

**“Okay, but I would still like your parents’ signature to know for sure that they see** **that your grades are going down.”**

 **“Okay Sir, I’ll show it to my parents and have them sign it and then give it back to** **you.”**

**Later that day Kala goes home and shows her grade to her dad.**

**“Dad, I have to show you something from my teacher.”**

**“Okay Kala, what is it?”**

**Kala hands her grade to her father.**

**“Why did you only get a B- for this test? You’re supposed to only get straight A’s** **Kala!”**

**Kala’s dad raises his fist in the air and fully punches Kala in her face.**

**“NOW YOU’RE GOING TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY!”**

**While walking to her room Kala overhears her parents talking.**

**“Sweetie, we need to talk.”**

**“What’s up honey?”**

**“The android is malfunctioning, she just brought me home a B- for her history exam! I** **think we need to replace her with a new model so that we can have our perfect** **daughter back again.”**

 **Upon hearing this Kala’s walking slows down, and with a sudden jolt another** **mechanical vein appears on her leg this time. When Kala arrives in her room a**

 **sudden bolt of what almost seems like mechanical blue lightning suddenly hits her** **and even disabling the program that supports her human appearance, exposing a**

**mechanical skeleton for a second. When the program came back online her entire**

**body is covered in the mechanical veins, and she suddenly even has human-like** **emotions. She gets an emotional breakdown, completely overriding any program for** **a perfect daughter she has for a few hours. When she wakes up the next day her, sin**

 **has awakened and she can use its power to enhance the natural abilities she gets** **from her android programming. Since that day she uses her sin to have the easiest** **time in her high school ever.**

 **We flash forward 1 more year. Kala is now fully optimizing her sin but still has a hard** **time with the pressure sometimes. When we get back she is walking in the school** **halls again.**

**“Look there, you have our weird cyber girl again, just leave this school. You don’t**

**belong here, you’re not a real human and you will never be so just go away!”**

**Kala’s sin activates and the mechanical veins on her body start glowing a strong blue**

**light instead of the faint glowing it usually is. She gets another emotional** **breakdown and runs away in tears, leaving the school behind her. When she is** **running away towards the town it suddenly starts to rain, and her movements starts**

 **getting really slow and she almost has to come to a stop. Then she suddenly sees a** **boy approaching.**

**“Are you okay? Do you need any help?”**

**“Just leave... I’m not human, so I don’t deserve your help and shouldn’t get it.”**

**Just then Kala sees a third eye appearing on Judain’s forehead which gives of a purple**

**flame that also appear in his eyes and she suddenly starts to feel better.**

**“You shouldn’t look at yourself that way. You seem like a very strong girl to me and** **you should feel like that.”**

**“I suddenly feel… better. What did you do to me?”**

**“That would be my power, I can make people feel as powerful as they seem in my**

**mind. Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Judain and I’m part of the Sin** **Eleven. We are a soccer team with people like you who all have special abilities, and**

 **we will never judge you for how you perform and won’t ask you to be perfect. So I** **would love for you to join us and help us fight the people who wronged us, and if it**

**helps in my opinion you already are a perfect girl, no matter who or what you are.”**

**“Thank you, Judain. I would love to join you guys, and finally start just being what I** **am instead of being what others want me to be.”**

 **“No problem. And if you ever feel down, just come to me and I will use my power to** **make you feel better.”**

**With this the next sin joins the team; Kala Fiesed, with the original sin of**

**burnout/overworking**

 


	7. The lion's curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a boy with a giant ego who's entire life is changed in one night

**We start this chapter of by looking at another student from the school Astafer and**

**Judain attended, That being Occult jr. high. This time though it’s one of the more popular kids who actually** **bullied Judain.**

**His name being Superbia Miride.**

**“If it isn’t my favorite weakling, how are you doing Judain?”**

**“I’m doing great, decent, thank you fo-“**

**“Do you honestly think I care how filth like you is feeling? You useless waste of** **space.”**

 **“Superbia, just leave him alone. He’s not worth your time, filth like him is just a waste** **of energy, it’s not like he can handle much anyway.**

**“You’re right Troy, let’s just leave.”**

**Both Superbia and Troy leave, leaving Judain laying down beaten in the hallway.** **“Hey man, you still up for checking out the forest tonight? They say some kind of** **weird monster is hanging around there.”**

 **“That’s some kind of dumb myth. I’ll show you that nothing is in there, it’s probably** **just some kind of guard trying to keep people away from the forest at night. But first** **we need to finish off practice, so you coming or what?”**

 **During practice Superbia showed why his parents gave him his name, passing** **everyone on his own and getting past the goalkeeper without breaking a sweat.**

**“See, this is why I’m the best in the team and should be captain.”**

**“Calm down Superbia, we know how you feel but with an attitude like that you will** **never be captain.”**

**“We’ll see what happens.”**

**After the practice Troy and Superbia meet up again.**

**“You ready to get to the forest, Superbia?”**

**“I’m almost ready, let me go home and grab some last supplies and then we can go.”**

**“Okay, see you at the edge of the forest in one hour.”**

**When they meet up at the edge of the forest, Superbia suddenly pulls a knife from** **his belt.**

**“Woah, what are you doing with that knife man?”**

**“Don’t worry, it’s not meant for you. It’s meant for whoever is causing this so-called** **monster.”**

 **After they walked through the forest for a bit they suddenly hear a scream followed** **by a roar and Superbia keeps the knife at the ready.**

 **“Who’s there? Don’t think you can scare us, you’re probably some kind of weakling** **who is relying on cheap tricks to get what he wants.”**

**Out of nowhere a giant almost mutated-like lion, but at the same time somewhat**

**human-looking, jumps out of nowhere and attacks Superbia leaving a giant scratch**

**on his eye before Superbia can fend it off with his knife, and it runs away almost** **sounding as if it’s a human walking away.**

**“Troy, where are you? I can’t see... it blinded my eye!”**

**Suddenly he hears Troy running away in the distance before passing out from the** **blood loss.**

**When he wakes up he suddenly sees his dad standing next to him.**

**“Dad, where am I? And what are you doing here? I thought you were working on** **some kind of secret government project?”**

 **“I am, and you just became the subject of my research because of what happened to** **you”**

 **Suddenly his father hands him a mirror. Superbia takes the mirror and sees a giant** **scar over his right eye where the lion attacked him, but more obvious he feels a** **sudden pain over his entire body as if it’s trying to change into something else...**

**“What happened to me, dad? Why do I look like this?”**

**“You know I’m of Dutch descent, right?”**

**“Yes I do, but what does that have to do with anything?”**

**“We think you’ve been exposed to an old Dutch curse that we’ve been researching.**

**You’re in a plane right now on our way to the Netherlands so we can do research** **there about it.”**

 **We skip one and a half year into the future when they completed the research on** **the curse.**

 **“Dad, I’m sick of waiting, can you please tell me what you’ve found out about this so** **called curse?”**

 **“Okay, the curse seems to be linked to an old Dutch saying; ‘The lion’s pride’, but if I** **read this correctly, whoever gets in contact with the curse will have parts of his body**

 **change to resemble that of a lion and if they lose control over that power, they will** **even become a full lion, but there is nothing here on what triggers the curse once** **you’re infected with it.”**

 **“Come on, it’s just some stupid folklore. I’ve been infected for a year and a half with** **this so called curse, it’s just some dumb myth to scare people of from engaging with** **wild animals.**

 **And even if this dumb curse was real I must be immune to it cause it’s** **been a year and a half and I’m still fine!”**

 **As soon as he says that the scar on his eye starts to burn and it suddenly seems like** **his entire body is getting covered in fur and it looks like he turns into a lion.**

**“Fight it, Superbia! Or you will turn into a lion completely because of the curse!”**

**Superbia starts fighting the transformation and it seems like it calms down; when it’s** **finished Superbia seems to be almost fully covered in a layer of fur and his face seems**

 **to have a mane like a lion, and his hands and feet have become like a lion’s claws.** **Unknowingly, he also awakened his sin of pride, making him even more egocentric** **than he already was.**

 **“Is that all this curse does? This isn’t a curse, this is a blessing! I will be even more** **unstoppable! With this, no one can stop me! I’m invincible!”**

 **“It’s not a blessing, Superbia my son! It’s a curse. If you don’t watch out you will turn** **fully lion and not be able to turn back, not even being able to remember your human** **side!**

 **Let’s finish our work here in the Netherlands and then go back to Japan to see** **if we can maybe find a solution there, seeing as that is where you got infected.”**

 **We skip another half a year forward Superbia is back in Japan and has fully** **embraced his werelion powers. He’s running around the forest when he suddenly**

**hears a roar, very similar to his own.**

**“That sounds like another werelion... Maybe he knows more about my curse and can** **help.”**

 **After running to the source off the sound he doesn’t see someone like him but** **instead he sees a boy who looks like he is covered in glowing tattoos.**

 **“You must be Superbia, you reacted to my roar like I expected you to. My name is** **Astafer, and I’m the captain of a team that is looking for people like you to help us** **reach our goal of destroying everyone who has ever hurt us.”**

 **“Sounds like a good challenge for my powers... I’ll join you and help you reach your** **goals.”**

**“Good, then come over here and I’ll bring you to meet the rest of the team.”**

**When Superbia approached Astafer a similar orb to the one that appeared when he** **recruited Ying and Yang surrounds them and transports them to the sin eleven club** **room, where Judain and Kala where waiting for them. When they arrive Astafer**

**suddenly sees Judain back off as if he got stung.**

**“What is he doing here? He is one of the people who always looked down on me** **and called me a useless waste of space!”**

 **As soon as Astafer heard that he turns around and pins Superbia to the wall, the** **demonic powers surging behind his eyes.**

**“Is this true? Were you one of the persons responsible for making his life miserable?”**

**“Yes, it was... But I’m sorry for it. I realized now that I shouldn’t have acted like that…** **the day I got attacked and got this scar, I was abandoned by my so-called friends,** **and since then I realized how I lived my life wrong and wanted to change...**

 **I hope** **you can forgive me for what I did, and give me one last chance.”**

**“It’s your call, Judain. You want me to kill him, or spare him?”**

**“He seems to be genuine... You can spare his life for now Astafer, but if he goes** **wrong, I will enhance you so much he will die the worst and slowest death possible.”**

 **With this, the Sin Eleven introduces their newest member; Superbia Miride, and with** **him the tension that stands between the sin of pride and the sin of envy.****


	8. The human eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a demon betrayed by his father who forgot his entire personality.

**We start this chapter off by looking at one of Luxuria’s older teammates; Glich** **Laumis, the defender whom she had a good relationship with.**

**“My son, I want you to accompany me to the human world cause I need your** **help with an urgent matter.”**

**“Okay, my father. Does it take long though? ‘Cause I got practice with the Demon** **Children later and ever since Luxuria left, the team has really needed every**

**power they could get.”**

**“No my son, it will not take long, but you might not make practice if the deal is** **made.”**

**“Okay, Father... as long as I can still help them later.”**

**The demon turns away having an evil smile on his face.**

**“Oh, my son, I will be sure you will be of much use when we are done in the** **human world.”**

**The two of them start the trip going through the same portal as Luxuria went so** **many years ago to escape her mother, but with two different guards in front of it** **who look emotionless almost as if they’re stoned.**

**“Father, what happened to those guards?”**

**“You can thank your good friend Luxuria for that, after she escaped through** **these gates to the human world the evil trinity cursed the guard of these**

**doors to live without emotions until the day Luxuria or any offspring of her** **returns to hell.”**

**After learning of the cruel fate of the guards, the two of them continue their** **journey to the human world until they arrive at the home of a little baker.**

**“Are you the one who called upon me in need of my services?”**

**“Yes my demon lord, I need your services to help save my bakery. My wife** **has just passed and I can’t even give her a proper burial ‘cause no one buys** **my pastries...”**

**“Okay, I have a solution but you have to pay a hefty cost to get it. Are you sure** **you want to do it?”**

**“Yes, I would do anything to just give my wife a proper burial. I will give you** **anything.”**

**Suddenly he points to Glich and starts chanting. When he finishes chanting** **Glich starts feeling like his mind and body are being changed and passes out** **from a mysterious force.**

**“This is my demon son Glich, I just made him forget all about his time as a** **demon and made him look more human.**

**“Dad, what happened? Why was I lying on the floor?”**

**“Don’t worry about it, son. You just passed out from exhaustion, you’ve been** **helping me bake all this pastries for tomorrow. Let’s take a rest for now, shall**

**we? But remember what I always told you; no matter what you do, don’t eat** **the pastries, those are for the customers and your dad will be in a lot of**

**trouble if you ate them.”**

**We skip forward three years; The baker had been having a great life with Glich,** **raising him as his own son and even giving him a new name; Mike.**

**“Mike, I’m going out for a few hours. Watch the shop for me but whatever you** **do you know do not touch the pastries, especially now ‘cause they are for the**

**royal banquet and the king will have my head if something happens to them.”**

**After the baker left Mike went to play some games to pass the time but after** **an hour he got too curious and went downstairs to check out the pastries for**

**the king’s banquet, and even though the explicit warning of his dad Mike** **couldn’t resist and takes a bit of one of the pastries.**

**As soon as he swallowed** **the bite, all his memories of his time as Glich and his father, the demon of** **gluttony, Belphegor came back to him and his body started to change back to**

**his demon form making him grow larger and making his stomach grow as if it**

**became endless, awakening his sin of gluttony in the progress, awakening an** **endless sense of hunger inside him.**

**He started summoning a tornado sucking** **in all the pastries in the bakery to sate his hunger, but it wasn’t enough.**

**When he finished sucking in the pastries, his supposed human father came**

**into the store. Seeing the giant demon in there he tried to run, but Glich** **summoned another tornado knocking him of his feet.**

**“My name is Glich Laumis, son of the demon Belphegor, betrayed when my father** **delivered me to you. But you didn’t think you could restrain my demon power**

**forever, could you you puny human?”**

**“No, please spare me! I raised you as my own son, so please spare me?”**

**“Too late human, you made a pact with my father, so now it’s time to honour** **it.”**

**Just when he finished talking Glich opened his mouth as far as he could and**

**swallowed his supposed father in one bite, but it still wasn’t enough to satisfy** **his hunger so he went out into the village eating everyone inside of it, including the**

**royal family who came to check up on the pastries.**

**When he finished, two figures suddenly appeared in an explosion of darkness; Glich** **recognizes one of them as Luxuria.**

**“Hey Luxuria, what brings you here?”**

**“I escaped the demon world and my mother, and have roamed the earth ever since,** **but I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in this village?”**

**“I’ve been betrayed by my father, and he sold me to a human baker. But I just** **reawakened as a demon and now I can’t satisfy my hunger, and I just want revenge** **against my father.”**

**“I know how you feel, and I have the perfect solution. I want to introduce you** **to Astafer; he is the captain of a soccer team called the Sin Eleven, and he wants to**

**get revenge on anyone that has ever done us wrong, and he says that he has a way**

**to get us to the demon world so that we can even get revenge on our parents.”**

**“That would be my cue. Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Astafer** **Danirath, and we could really use someone with your particular set of skills. I have**

**control over demonic powers so strong that it even allows me to open a portal to the** **demon world, so if you join us I can help you get revenge on your father."**

**“Okay, I’ll join you guys as long as it means I can take revenge on my father for** **abandoning me and selling me to a filthy human just for his own gains.”**

**With this, the sin of gluttony has joined the Sin Eleven, and with him his intense hate** **for humans and his father, and his never-ending hunger, even devouring humans to sate it.**


	9. the charm of a wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after losing a dear friend a boy is thrown into darkness until one day he finds a new partner

**We start this chapter off looking at a student of Wild Jr. High; Petalium**  
**Severin, who’s just playing at the arcade.**  
**“Look at poor Petalium the loser, he’s playing alone again cause he is a lonely**  
**loser.”**  
**“Leave me alone Gary, I’m just trying to play some games I’m not looking for**  
**trouble.”**  
**“Who says I’m not though? Also, you need to leave. People who want to play**  
**with friends need to use this machine.”**  
**“Just leave me alo---“**  
**Gary punches him in the stomach, making it feel like a gorilla punched him in the gut**  
**and he quickly loses consciousness. When he came back to consciousness he saw**  
**Gary and his friends play on the machine that he was playing on and he decided to**  
**just go back home to try and relax for a bit. When he came home he was greeted by**  
**his dog who padded over to him, barking happily.**  
**“Hey Uolif, good to see you bud. At least I know you will always be there for**  
**me. No matter how bad things get, you will always be here for me to cheer me up.**  
**You wanna go for a walk?”**  
**Uolif happily walks to him having his leash in his mouth.**  
**“I guess that’s a yes. Let’s go then.”**  
**While walking with Uolif he suddenly runs into Gary again.**  
**“If that isn’t the loser Petalium again, this time with his just-as-loser dog”**  
**“Shut up Gary, Uolif isn’t a loser and neither am I!”**  
**Gary pushes Petalium to the ground and Uolif’s leash falls out of his hand.**  
**“Hey, look at that. The useless dog is loose.”**  
**Uolif proceeds to bite Gary to try and protect Petalium.**  
**“You filthy dog!!!”**  
**Gary proceeds to kick Uolif, scaring him away from Petalium.**  
**“Awh, there goes your filthy dog, maybe you should go after him?”**  
**Petalium proceeds to get up and gets knocked out by Gary again. When he wakes up**  
**again it is starting to get dark and he sees his father running towards him.**  
**“Petalium, what happened to you?”**  
**“Some bully from school attacked me and Uolif, and scared Uolif away by**  
**kicking him.”**  
**“That explains it... Petalium, I have some bad news.”**  
**“What is it dad, did something bad happen?”**  
**“We just had someone at the door with Uolif, he suddenly ran onto the road and got**  
**hit by a car. Uolif is dead, Petalium. He didn’t survive the crash, I’m sorry.”**  
**Petalium burst into tears on the spot and while still crying he gets brought home by**  
**his dad, and when he arrived home and sees the corpse of Uolif he has a mental**  
**breakdown, shutting himself up in his room, not even eating.**  
**We go forward 2 years; Petalium still isn’t over the loss of Uolif but he is finally going**  
**out to do things again.**  
**“Dad, I’m going to the shopping district. I’ll be back in a bit.”**  
**“Okay Petalium, have fun, see you soon.”**  
**Petalium leaves to the shopping district and after walking around there for a few**  
**hours not buying anything he stumbles across a shop with animal amulets, there he sees an amulet with a**  
**Wolf claw marking on it which he seems to be attracted to**  
**without realizing why.**  
**“Miss, how much does this amulet cost?”**  
**“For you it costs nothing, child. The amulet chose you to be its owner, so the amulet is yours.**  
**But beware, if you put this amulet on it will change your life forever.”**  
**“Thank you very much.”**  
**Petalium walks home twisting the amulet in between his fingers thinking about the**  
**warning from the old lady of the shop.**  
**“I wonder what she meant. How could a simple amulet change my life forever, it’s just a piece of jewelry.”**  
**When he arrives home he walks to his dad and shows the amulet to his dad.**  
**“Look dad, I got this nice amulet from the shopping district today.”**  
**“That amulet looks really well made, how much did it cost you?”**  
**“It cost me nothing, the lady from the shop was acting really weird though and said**  
**the amulet chose me, but that I should be careful because it would change my life.**  
**“It’s probably just her trying to sound ominous about an amulet to make it sound more interesting.”**  
**“Yeah, that’s probably it.”**  
**After his talk with his dad Petalium goes to his room.**  
**“You know what, dad is probably right. I shouldn’t pay attention to it and just**  
**see how it suits me.”**  
**Petalium puts on the amulet and it goes exactly down to his chest, but when it**  
**touches his chest it starts to sink into his skin and enters his body, leaving a claw**  
**marking. A massive dark cloud starts covering Petalium and when the cloud**  
**disappears he suddenly sees a very pale woman standing in front of him,**

**who has wolf like characteristics in the form of red wolf eyes,**

**wolf claws on both her hands and feet, a wolf tail, black spiky hair all hanging down**

**but one like a horn and when she smiled you could**  
**see she has wolf fangs on her chest she has the same marking that was on Petalium his chest now**  
**“My name is Demonia, I’m the personality of the wolf amulet and starting**  
**from this day, if you accept me, I will be with you forever and we will work**  
**together to stay strong, and whenever you feel weak we can change bodies so**  
**you can rest and I take over our actions, and if I feel weak you can take over**  
**again. But be warned, if one of us takes massive pain both of us will feel it and**  
**could injure us greatly, so will you accept me?”**  
**“I accept you, Demonia.”**  
**At that moment Demonia fully enters Petalium’s body and at that moment**  
**the void in his heart, left there by the death of Uolif, seems to be filled**  
**and he feels whole again, awakening his sin of multi-personality in the**  
**process.**  
**“Demonia, do you mind taking over for a bit? I feel pretty weak right now so I**  
**think I need to rest for a bit.**  
**The same dark cloud from earlier covers Petalium and when it disappears**  
**Demonia is standing there instead. Then they go downstairs where the father**  
**of Petalium is.**  
**“Who are you, what did you do to my son?!”**  
**“I’m Demonia, I was inside the amulet Petalium brought here, and now we are one**  
**and the same person.”**  
**“You’re not my son, you’re some kind of weirdo who did something to him! Now**  
**leave my house!”**  
**Demonia runs out of the house, both her and Petalium feeling the emotional pain**  
**from being abandoned by Petalium’s father. When they arrive into town they bump**  
**into a familiar figure who looks like a lion.**  
**“You okay? That was quite a fall you just took.”**  
**“Yeah, I’m fine. My name is Demonia.”**  
**“You must be the person I’m looking for, my name is Superbia and I’m part of the Sin**  
**Eleven, a soccer team with people like you who have these special powers. I can feel**  
**the sin energy coming from you, I don’t know what your power is yet though.”**  
**“You probably sense the second personality inside me. I’m Demonia, but inside**  
**of me is a second personality called Petalium, and we strengthen each other**  
**by switching around our bodies when we’re tired.”**  
**“So that’s it, I would like to invite you to my team, the Sin Eleven. We could**  
**really use the two of you on our team.”**  
**“Let us talk about it for a bit. I think we should join them, Petalium.”**  
**“I don’t know Demonia... I don’t trust him, he seems like he isn’t a good person. But...**  
**I’ll trust your judgment on it for now.”**  
**“Okay, we’ll join your team, so what do we do?”**  
**“Just follow me.”**  
**When Superbia finishes talking he grabs his phone and seems to call someone and**  
**when he finishes talking a dark portal opens up. Both Superbia and Demonia go through it,**  
**when they are on the other side they are greeted by the rest of the Sin Eleven.**  
**“Welcome, my name is Astafer, I’m the captain of the Sin Eleven. And who might you be?”**  
**“Before I introduce myself, let me properly show myself.”**  
**At that moment Demonia seems to be fully focused and in sync with Petalium and**  
**suddenly they both appear in front of the team and talking in sync they start**  
**speaking.**  
**“We are Demonia and Petalium. We live together in one mind and can switch**  
**between our personalities to help each other recover from damage and work**  
**together as one person.”**  
**“Well, it´s great to have you two. Welcome to the team.”**  
**With this the 101/2 player joins the team in the form of Demonia and Petalium, with**  
**their sin of multi-personality.**


	10. the illusion of greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this person has a past of manipulation were not even his family is save from

**We start this chapter of at a big mansion hidden somewhere in a forest. There we**  
**meet Grex Cupirice and his family of assassins, thieves and con artists; Grex is about**  
**to start his training.**  
**“You ready to start your training for today, Grex?”**  
**“Yes master, I am ready. So what will we do today?”**  
**“We will do some combat training and some sleight of hand training.”**  
**After both of his training schedules Grex and his father, who is his master,**  
**have a talk.**  
**“You’re almost done with your training, Grex. Tomorrow we will have your**  
**final day of training and then you will be a full-fledged assassin.**  
**“Okay master, I will not disappoint you, I will not let the family name down.”**  
**The next day Grex has to fight against another student of an assassin’s family to**  
**the death, to truly show he has finished his training and can be a true heir to**  
**the family business if something happens.**  
**“So you’re my opponent, are you? Time to destroy you so I can be the true heir**  
**to my family business.”**  
**“You wish, I give this fight 2 min and then I’ll destroy you.”**  
**“Don’t disappoint me now, son. The entire family name rests on your**  
**shoulder.”**  
**When the fight starts Grex seems to run at his opponent but feints and**  
**drives his dagger through his father’s heart, before turning around and**  
**decapitating his opponent.**  
**“I would say I did the family name proud, father. Like all the Cupirice, I played**  
**mind tricks to get what I want.”**  
**As soon as Grex finishes talking a bright purple light start shining around his**  
**arms and forehead, and the dagger he was holding melts with hand turning his**  
**fingers into daggers. On his forehead a mystical eye symbol with a**  
**dagger in it appears. At that moment Grex’s two brothers and two sisters appear**  
**together with their mother, seeing what Grex has done they get enraged.**  
**“Grex, you’ve shamed this family! You will have to pay for your sin, for**  
**killing your father, with death!”**  
**“Oh dear mother, if only you knew the true strength of my power right now,**  
**you wouldn’t say that so easily.”**  
**As soon as he finishes talking Grex puts his now dagger-like fingers together**  
**and a mysterious noise comes from them together with mystical circles**  
**from the marking on his head that seem to land in the eyes of his four**  
**siblings, who as a result don’t recognize their mother and listen to Grex**  
**instead.**  
**“Now, kill that traitor to the family before he does anything to hurt our family**  
**even more.”**  
**“Yes mother, we will get rid of this traitor forever before he does more harm**  
**to our family.”**  
**“What? Don’t listen to him, he’s Grex! Now stop him my chi---“**  
**Before the mother can finish her words all siblings attack her, brutally killing**  
**her on the spot thinking she was Grex because of the power of his sin.**  
**When they finished attacking the mind betrayal wears off and the siblings see**  
**their mother dead on the ground from their attacks.**  
**“What did you do to our mother, Grex?”**  
**“You know what it doesn’t matter what you did, you will pay for it.”**  
**“Yes, you’re not getting away from us this time Grex!”**  
**“We will save our family name.”**  
**“My dear brothers and sisters, I did nothing to our mother. You did, just like**  
**how you will be responsible for your own death.”**  
**When he finishes talking another wave of his mind betrayal starts to**  
**emit from his body hitting his siblings, who start attacking each other thinking**  
**they’re all Grex, killing all but the oldest brutally.**  
**“What... did you do to the rest of our siblings, Grex?”**  
**“I’ll say it again brother, I did nothing. All of you did but, I will do this.”**  
**“What do you mean do thi---“**  
**Before he could finish the daggers on Grex his hands started to form together**  
**and make a sword which he used to cut off his brother’s tongue.**  
**“Now that you finally are quiet, I’ll tell you what happened. I’ve planned this**  
**day for two years, I never knew I would awaken to this strong power which**  
**made it so easy for me to put our entire family against each other with a flick**  
**of a wrist, making them kill each other, so that I will be the last living member of the**  
**family and all the family riches will be mine. But for that to happen, you**  
**unfortunately have to die, my brother.”**  
**The brother starts mumbling before Grex first cuts of his arms and legs to**  
**make him suffer as much as possible before cutting of his head.**  
**“Now, at last, the family riches are all mine.”**  
**We fast forward a few years and Grex has been using his sins to make his**  
**assassination targets kill themselves and cheating people out of their money.**  
**“It’s been a quiet day, unfortunately not many victims to get money from.”**  
**“I heard I had to be here, if I wanted to do some gambling.”**  
**“That’s right, what do you wanna play? A game of cards, some dice, I got**  
**everything here.”**  
**“Let’s do some simple card games, shall we?”**  
**“Okay, it’s your choice. If you want to play cards we play cards, it’s really**  
**simple; find the Queen of Diamonds and you win.”**  
**“Okay, I can do that. I’ll bet a hundred yen.”**  
**“That’s all your choice.”**  
**Grex shuffles the cards in front of him doing, nothing yet.**  
**“Which will it be?”**  
**“I’ll pick... that one.”**  
**“Hm… You were right, here is 2 hundred. You wanna go again?’**  
**“Sure, let’s raise the bet though. I’ll bet 2 million yen.”**  
**“Okay, I’ll accept that bet.”**  
**Grex shuffles the cards again but this time using his sin to make all cards**  
**appear like they’re not the right one.**  
**“So once again, which will it be?”**  
**“I’ll take the middle one.”**  
**“Hm… I’m sorry, you’re wrong. I’ll take those 2 million yen now.”**  
**“Don’t lie to me human, your mind tricks don’t work on me. Let me properly**  
**introduce myself. My name is Luxuria, I’m the daughter of Lilith and a half**  
**demon, the blood of my mother makes me immune to any kind of mind**  
**tricks. But I got a use for someone like you, you could say I’m the queen of a**  
**soccer team with members just like you who all have special powers, which**  
**we use to get revenge on people who have wronged us, and we could use**  
**someone like you who can bend people their minds so easily.**  
**“Hm… Okay, that sounds interesting, but what is in it for me?”**  
**“You can train your powers with others just like you, and we will travel all**  
**over the world and trough time so you can use those skills of yours to get**  
**some nice treasure.”**  
**“Now you got my interest. I’ll join your team, so... what do I do?”**  
**Suddenly a dark portal opens up and Astafer steps out of it.**  
**“That would be my signal, my name is Astafer and I’m the captain of this team.**  
**Or, as Luxuria would say it, the king. All you need to do is follow me through**  
**this portal and I will introduce you to the rest of the team.”**  
**All three of them go to the portal this time keeping it stable so it doesn’t explode**  
**behind them.**  
**“Good to see every member is here. Now let me introduce you to our newest and last**  
**member, Grex Cupirice. Or rather I’ll let him introduce himself.”**  
**“My name is Grex Cupirice, and I have the sin of Greed. My sin lets me turn my**  
**fingers into any kind of sword variant and I can influence almost anyone’s mind to**  
**make them see what I want them to see with the drawback that I can’t make any**  
**strategic plays while I do and I need to keep focus.”**  
**“We don’t trust him, Astafer. What if he betrays us and turns us against each other?**  
**And we believe most of us think that.”**  
**“I get your concern, Petalium, Demonia and anyone else who thinks it, but I**  
**will put my hand in flames to bet that he won’t do it. And even if he did, it**  
**can’t affect Luxuria and she will snap out of it. And you all know how loyal**  
**Luxuria is to me.”**  
**“Okay, we’ll trust him for now. But, we would still like to know one thing; we know**  
**everything about the players but we know nothing about her and**  
**the coach.”**  
**Petalium and Demonia point towards Crystal Rose.**  
**“I’ll explain all about myself, and tell you about the coach who you could call**  
 **my father.”**  
 **With this the sin eleven is complete with the addition of Grex Cupirice and his**  
 **sin of greed, and in the next chapter we will explore Crystal Rose’s backstory and**  
 **how she ended up with the evil trinity.**


	11. the blooming crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the past of the coach and manager is revealed and the future is foretold

  
**We start this chapter off where we ended the last one; with Crystal Rose**  
**explaining who she and the coach are.**  
**“So, you guys want to know who I am, right?”**  
**“Yes, we would love to know who you are so we know we can trust you, cause**  
**you don’t have a sin like the rest of us.”**  
**“So, Petalium, you won’t fully trust me until I tell where my powers come from, do**  
**you?”**  
**“No, we don’t. And we think we speak for everyone when we say that.”**  
**“Okay then, I’ll show you. Astafer, could you throw some special fire up for**  
**me?”**  
**“Sure.”**  
**Astafer throws down some special purple flames and the entire team seems**  
**to go into a trance and falls asleep. When they wake up they suddenly find**  
**themselves at a school that isn’t familiar to any of them, then suddenly they see**  
**Crystal but she looks younger. Then the real Crystal starts talking.**  
**“Welcome to a view of my past. This is four years ago, it’s when I first started**  
**acting like a boy instead of a girl.”**  
**“Hey, if it isn’t our fav cute little girl, Crystal.”**  
**“Shut up! I’m not cute and I don’t wanna be a girl!”**  
**“Awh you cute little girl, leave the being a boy to the real boys and go play**  
**with your dolls or some---.”**  
**Crystal punches the guy in his face knocking him back a bit.**  
**“You little, you’re going to regret doing that.”**  
**Suddenly two more boys grab Crystal from behind and the first boy starts**  
**tearing her jeans to make it look like she is wearing a skirt.**  
**“That’s better, now you’re looking like a proper girl! Now we’ll never stop**  
**doing this, you’re not a boy and you never will be.”**  
**Then the image fades and the regular Crystal Rose starts talking again.**  
**“Since that day I started doing kickboxing, but at the same time without**  
**realizing it I started training how to fake being sweet and try to manipulate**  
**people to do what I want. Now we’ll go forward two years, to the moment I got**  
**my first girlfriend.”**  
**“Hey sweetheart, you wanna go to the city to get some nice stuff for the two of**  
**us?”**  
**“Sure sweetie, whatever you wanna get I will get for you, cause you are my**  
**everything.”**  
**After buying some training and typical boy clothes young Crystal and her girlfriend**  
**go to a game shop.**  
**“Oh my god, look! It’s a Switch! I wish I could get it, but I’m broke so**  
**won’t be able to buy it...”**  
**Suddenly Crystal puts on her best fake smile and sweetest face.**  
**“It’s a shame though, if I could get it we could play together.”**  
**“You know what, I’ll buy it for you. I wanna see you happy and I still have my**  
**birthday money, and I would love to play with you.”**  
**“Awh, you really would sweetie? you’re so great.!**  
**“Of course Crystal I would do anything for you cause you are amazing and**  
**deserve everything.”**  
**After her girlfriend bought her the Switch Crystal suddenly kissed her goodbye cause**  
**she had to go to kick box training.**  
**“See you later, sweetie.”**  
**“See you later Crystal!”**  
**The image fades again and when it reappears they’re at a fighting dojo where**  
**she meets her trainer, and Astafer looks very surprised to see the trainer.**  
**“Is... that who I think it is, Crystal?”**  
**“It is Astafer, but let’s not spoil the surprise too quickly.”**  
**Then the young Crystal starts talking again.**  
**“Hey teacher, sorry I’m late, I was in the city with my girlfriend.”**  
**“I don’t need your apology, Crystal, I just need your full focus or you will never**  
**be able to properly defend yourself.”**  
**“Yes teacher, I’m sorry. I’ll be on time next time, so let’s start training.”**  
**As the training proceeds, Crystal gets better and better at the kick boxing moves, but**  
**it looked like she became more and more manipulative at the same time.**  
**“Well done, Crystal. It was a great training session again, and it looks like you**  
**really are improving.”**  
**Her coach suddenly draws away from her looking like he has an evil grin on**  
**his face.**  
**“I’ll see you tomorrow, Crystal. Have a good night.”**  
**Then the image fades again and the regular Crystal Rose starts talking again.**  
**“This will be the last time we switch moments... From this moment on, we will**  
**follow my story completely.”**  
**When the image reappears again we see Crystal walking in her school hall**  
**again.**  
**“There is our little girl, I see that you still haven’t learned your lesson that you**  
**should just act like a girl or the consequences will be severe. Seeing as you**  
**haven’t, I’ll show you how severe.”**  
**Suddenly the two boys show up behind her again and grab her, but this time**  
**Crystal is prepared and kicks both of them in their kneecaps, unfortunately she is too**  
**late to notice the first boy coming at her with a shard of glass. He slashes her arm**  
**open, leaving a huge gash filled with glass shards.**  
**“I warned you that it would be severe if you didn’t listen to us. If I were you, I would**  
**clean that up before anyone sees.”**  
**Crystal quickly runs away to the bathroom covering the wound on her arm so**  
**no one sees. When she arrives at the bathroom she quickly cleans all the**  
**blood of her arm, when she is finished her girlfriend comes walking in.**  
**“Crystal, what happened? I heard you got attacked, are you alright?”**  
**“I’m fine, sweetie. Just... leave me alone. Please.”**  
**Her girlfriend sees the wound and grabs some bandage she has on her and**  
**covers the wound.**  
**“I said leave me alone! you didn’t have to do that, just leave me alone!!”**  
**Crystal burst out of the bathroom and runs to her kickboxing practice, that was**  
**about to begin.**  
**“Sorry, I’m here teacher. I know I’m late but some guys attacked me at school.”**  
**“Hm… let me see the wound.”**  
**Crystal hesitantly removes the bandage from her arm, showing the wound to her**  
**teacher.**  
**“I know you know me as your teacher, but let me properly introduce myself.”**  
**Then the teacher, better known as Mister Danirath, disappears and the evil**  
**trinity appears.**  
**“We are the evil trinity, and we were your true teachers. We can heal that**  
**wound for you, but in exchange you must swear your loyalty to us.”**  
**“Okay... I will swear my loyalty, anything to make this wound disappear.**  
**“Very well then, from now on you will call us master and will serve as our**  
**underling.”**  
**The same dark energy that always emits from Astafer starts pouring into the**  
**wound closing it and leaving a dark scar in its place. From that moment the**  
**images from the visions start speeding by showing Crystal’s path to**  
**becoming Mister Danirath’s closest follower, up until the day that Astafer**  
**awakens his sin power and Crystal starts talking again.**  
**“This is the last day of my life as a human, and my first day as a demon who is**  
**in service of you guys.”**  
**“Crystal, today your training will be completed and you will be reborn. The**  
**person who has always had my power inside him will awaken to them, and**  
**your true mission will start.”**  
**“Okay, my master. I am ready.”**  
**Then all the images start to fade and the Sin Eleven returns to reality.**  
**“So, now that you all know my backstory, do you trust me?”**  
**“We would, but... none of us know this ‘Mister Danirath’, now do we?”**  
**“Then allow me to introduce him, Superbia.”**  
**At that moment Astafer start to shine, and Mister Danirath appears from**  
**his body in the form of… well, Mister Danirath.**  
**“Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Mister Danirath, I’m your**  
**coach and the master of both Astafer and Crystal, as well as the one who got you all**  
**together. Now that you’re all here the, real mission can start. And we will start**  
**it by getting rid of this nation’s pride; their national soccer team. And by**  
**doing so, we will get something important that we need for our mission. Before we leave I have a prophecy to read to you guys."**

**"When the line between light and dark fades away into the dawn"**

     **"The restless dead will seek revenge"**

 **"And  what was lost will be found"**  
**With this, Crystal Rose’s background has been explored, and the real story**  
**will start in the next chapter.**


	12. the first confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven is getting ready for their first mission some members get new gear and some fraction in the team starts.

**The First Confrontation**  
**We start this chapter off immediately after the last one, with everyone getting ready**  
**to depart for the first mission.**  
**“Now that we’re all familiar with each other, let’s prepare for the missions shall we,** **Ying and Yang if you two could come with me for a second?”**  
**“Of course Astafer.”**  
**“Yes Astafer, me and Ying will come right away.”**  
**The Midnight Siblings follow Astafer towards Mr. Danirath’s office, where he stops** **the two of them for a bit.**

 **Meanwhile Petalium and Demonia, in the form of Petalium, and Judain go towards** **their lockers to prepare for the mission.**  
**“Hey Judain, do you know more about Superbia that you could tell us?”**  
**“I sure do, I know Superbia from before his sin and curse were awakened. He was a** **douche and a bully he actually made my life a living hell, and when Astafer brought**  
**him to the team he gave me the choice if I wanted to kill him or keep him alive to**  
**help us. So, for now we’re keeping him alive but as soon as he shows any signs of** **going back to his old ways, me and Astafer will kill him where he stands.”**  
**“Alright… could you give the tow of us a moment? We need to talk.”**  
**“Sure, I’ll give you a moment. I’m done preparing anyway.”**

**Petalium and Demonia split so they can both see each other.**

**“See, Demonia? I told you he is bad news, he is just like the guys that used to bully**  
**me and who made me lose Uolif. Who knows, maybe he will try to take you from me**  
**as well.”**

  
**“Don’t worry Petalium, he can’t separate us, even if he would try to our hearts and**  
**souls are connected, remembered? But he won’t try to, ‘cause like Judain said he has**  
**changed, he’s not that same person anymore and I’m sure he will show you when**  
**you play with him. I believe he has changed and he won’t try anything against you**  
**guys, he seemed like an honest and great guy and I sensed no bad intentions**  
**towards us when we first saw him at our recruitment.”**  
**“If you say so, but I’m still keeping an eye on him cau---”**

  
**Before he could finish talking Petalium and Demonia fused together again because**  
**of the discord in their opinions and it made both of them feel extremely exhausted.**

 **We switch back to Ying and Yang standing in Mr. Danirath’s office, waiting for**  
**Astafer.**  
**“Hope I didn’t make you wait to long, I got something special for you two.”**  
**“What would that be, Astafer?”**  
**“You will see Yang.”**  
**“Now you’re making me curious as well Astafer.”**  
**“Okay, I won’t let you two wait any longer then.”**

 **Astafer pulls out three little boxes from Mr. Danirath’s desk and gives one of them to**  
**Yang and the other two to Ying.**

 **“Okay Yang, open your box and Ying, open your smaller box first.”**  
**They open their boxes and Yang pulls out a blue flame necklace and Ying pulls out a**  
**necklace with a purple shield on it.**

 **“These necklaces go with the rest of your outfit and contain a bit of Judain’s and my**  
**flames to amplify your powers constantly. Now Ying, if you would like to open up**  
**your second box?”**

 **“I will open it right now.”**  
**Ying opens up the second box and it contains 2 purple shield rings which looks like it**  
**has insertion tubes into them.**  
**“Those are some special rings, but to complete them I need you to flow some of your** **darkness powers into them, Ying.”**  
**“Okay, I will do that immediately.”**  
**After Ying inserts his dark powers into both tubes they disappear into the rings and** **the rings start giving of a small dark light.**  
**“Now if you would like to put both of them on your fingers and push your hands**  
**forward in a fist.”**  
**Ying does exactly what Astafer says and both of the rings start to grow and 2 giant**  
**shields appear in front of him.**  
**“I thought these would help you defend even better on the field.”**  
**“Yes, thank you Astafer, I’ll use them wisely.”**  
**“Before you go, I want to say one more thing. Watch out you two. The prophecy Mr.**  
**Danirath read earlier might be about the two of you so keep an eye out when we’re**  
**out in the field for any threats.”**  
**“We will, Astafer.”**

 **Astafer and the siblings go back to the rest and they get ready to leave for the**  
**mission.**  
**“Before we leave I have one more thing to say. Luxuria and Grex, you are not**  
**allowed to use your powers during our first two matches, do I make myself clear with**  
**that?”**  
**“Why can’t I use my powers? You know my seduction would make us win in a matter** **of seconds Astafer!”**  
**“I joined this team to better use my powers on people, and now you’re saying I can’t** **use them? What is that about?”**  
**“Let me make myself a bit more clear. That wasn’t a request, that was an order from** **your coach and your captain so you have to listen. I don’t like it when people**  
**question my tactics, you will see why you’re not allowed to use them when the time** **is ripe.”**  
**“Okay Astafer, if you say so. You’re my king.”**  
**“I don’t agree with it, but out of curiosity I will listen.”**  
**“Thank you for listening. Now let us leave for the mission.”**

 **Astafer opens another demonic portal and when they arrive they appear at the**  
**celebratory party for the Earth Eleven, who saved Earth.**

 **“Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?”**  
**“You must be Arion. My name is Astafer Danirath, I’m the captain of the Sin Eleven**  
**and this is my team. We’re here to challenge you so-called “Heroes of the Earth” to**  
**show you how truly weak you are with your so-called “fun football”. It’s a disgrace.”**  
**“What? I won’t let anyone talk about my team or football like that! If you guys want**  
**a match, you’ve got yourself a match.”**

 **With this the Sin Eleven has started their first mission and next chapter they will**  
**fight against the Earth Eleven for their first match.**


	13. Earth's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match between the Sin Eleven and the Earth Eleven breaks loose with enormous power and some new opponents appear

**Earth’s End**

**We start this chapter off at the beginning of the match between the Sin Eleven and the Earth Eleven**

**“You guys ready to start or do you need some more time? Not that it matters, we’ll beat you anyway.”**

**“We’re ready. We’ll show you what Football is really about though.”**

**The match starts with the kick off from the Earth Eleven.**

**“Arion, give me the ball! I’ll show these guys what soccer is really about.”**

**“Sure Falco, here you go, show them the love and friendship football is all about.”**

**Falco walks up to the goal off the Sin Eleven and uses his parkour attack to try and score a goal but, Aciddie stops it without even using his special technique.**

**Suddenly Astafer pops up at the goal.**

**“Aciddie, give me the ball now.”**

**“Of course Astafer, show them what our true power is.”**

**Astafer runs up the entire field pushing all opponents to the side with purple flames coming from his legs, and uses his Devil Shot and the Goalkeeper tries to use his special move but even before the move could be finished the ball flies trough his hand and goes into the goal.**

**“See this is what I mean? You guys don’t stand a chance against us you, should just give up now.”**

**“I’m sorry guys, that shot surprised me. I’ll stop the next one.”**

**“No worries Terry, we all were surprised but we will come back with our soccer.”**

**The match continues with another kick off from the Earth Eleven.**

**“Victor. help me. We will break their defence together.”**

**“Okay Falco, I’m with you.”**

**Victor and Falco quickly walk up the field passing a visually annoyed Luxuria and Grex, and it looks like Grex is about to use his powers.**

**“Grex, don’t, stick to the plan or you will feel Astafer’s wrath.”**

**“So what, Luxuria? What can he do? He’s on the other side of the field.”**

**Grex tries to use his powers but suddenly feels something burning on his back and turns around just in time to see Astafer’s flames disappearing from behind him.**

**“I warned you Grex, Astafer doesn’t like it when you go against his orders. Now, behave.”**

**We switch back to Falco and Victor who are now at the sin eleven goal, ready to shoot and use their combined shot Black Dawn to try and score, but Ying intercepts and puts the two shields from his rings in front of the goal, stopping the shot before passing it up to Superbia.**

**Judain walks up with Superbia and starts enhancing his powers, resulting in Superbia running around the field using his enhanced paralyzing roar on every player of the Earth Eleven, making them collapse to the ground.**

**He then passes  up to Petalium and Demonia in Demonia form who shoots it full power towards the goal. Terry uses his Imperial Wrath Dunk, saving the shot and throws it to Victor, Arion and Riccardo who are the only ones who are left standing. They use the Earth Infinity to try and score against Aciddie but Aciddie stops it with his soul weakening gas, powered by Judain’s strengthening mind view. He then passes the ball to Luxuria who walks up the field and then passes the ball to Astafer and then the two use Devil’s Heart to break trough Terry’s Imperial Wrath Dunk, causing it to shatter and Terry to collapse to the ground as well, making only Ricardo, Arion and Victor left standing on the field and J.P. beside the field,** **at that point the whistle goes and the first half ends.**

**“Have you realized by now that you are to weak fight us? Just give up and surrender to us.”**

**At that moment a portal opens up above the stadium and a blue and white bus with a lightning bolt across appears from it.**

**“There would be our real opponents, time to show the power of our Sin Eleven fully.”**

**Then the bus landed and some familiar faces for the Earth Eleven step out of the bus.**

**“Hey Arion, we heard you could use some help, so we brought the old crew back together to come help you!”**

**“Thanks for the help guys, we could really use it. Some kind of weird guys just attacked us with soccer and they were too strong so we could really use your help indeed.”**

**Then Mr. Danirath gets up from his seat and walks to both teams.**

**“You must be Chrono Storm or the so called Ultimate Eleven, with players infused with auras from historical figures from all over time and space. I got bad news for you; no matter how strong you think you are, you are no match for the Sin Eleven and we’ll show you that in a match and you will fall before our power.”**

**The 2 teams start lining up for the match and the Ultimate Eleven mixi-maxes into their mixi-maxed forms.**

**And with this the curtain falls for the Earth Eleven and the next match is between the Sin Eleven and Chrono Storm aka the Ultimate Eleven.**


	14. Ultimate heroes VS Ultimate Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the match between Chrono Storm and the Sin Eleven breaks loose and the Sin Eleven their true objective gets revealed

**Ultimate Heroes vs Ultimate Sin**   
**We start this chapter off with the beginning of the match with the kick off between Chrono Storm and the Sin Eleven.**   
**The Sin eleven kicks off and Astafer immediately passes the ball to Superbia who uses his paralyzing roar to quickly walk up to the field.**   
**“Hey Superbia, can you pass it to us? We have an idea.”**   
**“No, I can do this myself Petalium. I don’t need you.”**   
**Superbia quickly shoots the ball towards the Ultimate Eleven goal but their**   
**goalkeeper easily stops it with his Jumping Whack, making it end up at Gabi who quickly passes it to Arion who then uses his Sword of the King to quickly dribble over the field and then uses his God Wind to try and score.**

  
**“Is this all you got? We can easily stop this.”**   
**Aciddie quickly stops the ball using his Soul Weakening Gas, weakening Arion in the process making him almost lose his Mixi-Max because he gets near-exhausted for a second.**   
**“See, if that’s all you can do you won’t beat us. I don’t know why our coach said you were a challenge for us.”**

  
**Aciddie quickly passes it to Judain who passes it up to Grex and Grex passes it to Petalium.**   
**“Now we can finally do what we wanted to do.”**   
**“What’s that, Petalium? You got something new to show us?”**   
**“We do, Astafer.”**

**Petalium and Demonia focus their strengths and use their mirrored personality skill to split in two. Ten giant mirrors appear in front of them and Petalium shoots it towards the first one. Demonia appears in it and shoots it towards the next one in which Petalium appears; this continues to build up power and when it reached the final mirror Petalium shoots it up and both of them jump towards to it and then shoot it towards the goal together.**   
**“I’ll stop this guys, don’t worry!”**   
**J.P. tries to save the shot with his Jumping Whack but gets obliterated by the shot and is knocked backwards into the goal.**   
**“When we work together like this, no one can stop us. Might as well give up now.”**

  
**The game resumes with the kick off from Chrono Storm. Arion quickly passes it to Ryoma who uses his Black Tide Ride to quickly get up to the field and gets in front of Ying and Yang, but then they use their combined technique Dark Light; first blinding him with Yang’s light and then use the shadow powers of Ying to pin him to the ground. Ying then uses his Dark Shield technique to push Ryoma away from the ball and then passes it to Yang who uses her light to speed across the field. Yang passes the ball towards Kala and Judain starts powering her up to balance her sin out. Then she uses her special technique called Calculated Perfection, making a field of**   
**calculations appear before her shooting the ball across a perfect course, landing it in the goal without J.P. even getting a chance to react.**   
**“I’m sorry guys, I couldn’t stop it again. I’m failing you guys and soccer.”**   
**“Don’t worry J.P., it will be okay. We’ll get the goals back somehow.”**

  
**With that the whistle for the first half goes and it’s half time but Ryoma isn’t getting up from the pitch after being hit by Ying and Yang their consecutive attacks.**   
**“Looks like one of your players already can’t go on, but it seems like you don’t have any substitutes for him. So, guess this is it for you guys.”**   
**“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”**   
**Suddenly a figure steps out of the player bus from Chrono Storm.**   
**“Wait, Bailong? What are you doing here? You’re not one of the Ultimate Eleven.”**

  
**“I am, Arion, just not of your Chrono Storm. I’m from an alternate timeline where I joined the Ultimate Eleven instead of Sol and Mixi-Maxed with Koumei.”**   
**On cue he Mixi-Maxes into his Koumei Mixi-Max. Astafer simply smirked, slightly amused.**   
**“This could get interesting, We’ll allow it, it’s not like it will make a difference which players you have on your field.”**   
**“Guys, watch out for these ones. They’re nothing like we played against before, I**   
**couldn’t believe the power I was hit with when that shield hit me...”**   
**“It’s okay Ryoma, we will take revenge for you and protect our football from these guys.”**   
**“Thank you Bailong, but please. Be careful.”**

  
**The second half start with the kick off from Chrono Storm, and the ball immediately goes to Bailong and Sol who both bring out their Mixi-Max Fighting Spirit Gyokuryuu and use its dribbling move, The Tempest, to get to the enemy goal quickly. Once there they both Armourfy their Fighting Spirit and use their Mixi-Max shot Thundertaker, creating Twin Thundertaker which Aciddie tries to stop with his Soul Weakening Gas, but it goes wide and hits Ying and Yang instead, and the shot goes in.**   
**“Watch out Aciddie! Don’t let that happen again or I will personally make you regret it!”**   
**“Calm down Ying, it can happen. Don’t sweat it, it’s not like these small fries can actually beat us.”**   
**“Still, these guys might not but if you don’t get these powers of your under control you could seriously injure us.”**   
**The second half resumes with the kick off for the Sin Eleven and Astafer instantly passes the ball to Superbia, who uses his paralyzing roar to quickly pass every player of the Sin Eleven.**

  
**“Pass it back to me Superbia.”**   
**“No, this time I will score it myself.”**   
**“No you won’t, you will listen.”**   
**Astafer unleashes his demon flames, burning Superbia’s fur and thus forcing him to pass the ball back to Astafer. Astafer then uses his Combo Shot with Luxuria, Devil’s Heart, to try and score a goal but J.P. brings out his Fighting Spirit and stops it with Majin the Hand.**

  
**“Okay guys, we have one last shot at this so let’s give it our all!”**   
**Every player of Chrono Storms brings out their Fighting Spirit and Armourfies it, they then use their special tactic Grand Luster using their special moves to pass the ball all around their team, powering it up with every pass to a new**   
**player. It ends at Arion, who together with Victor and Riccardo use the special**   
**technique that combines the power of all the Ultimate Eleven; Ultimate Eleven Assault, combining the power of Grand Luster with the Mixi-Max power and the power of the Armourfied spirits for the strongest shot they could pull off. To react Ying uses his Dark Shield and Glich uses his Tornado Appetite to try and stop it, but they both fail. Aciddie sighed, getting ready.**   
**“Guess it’s up to me.”**   
**“No, I’m still here to help you.”**   
**“Thank you, Judain.”**   
**Judain powers up Aciddie and he uses his Soul Weakening Gas in an attempt to slow down the shot, but just before the shot completely stops Arion pops up in front of the goal and uses his God Wind to change the course of the shot so it gets out of the gas, and scores 2-2.**   
**“What? These weaklings actually got a second goal from us? That’s not possible!”**   
**“Don’t worry, we will bea--”**

  
**Just at that moment he referee blows for the end of the match, and it ends 2-2.**   
**“We drew... how could we draw against weaklings like these?”**   
**Meanwhile, the Ultimate Eleven were cheering happily.”**   
**“We did it, team! We protected soccer from these guys!”**   
**Astafer was visibly not pleased.**   
**“This won’t be the last you see of us, this isn’t over yet.”**

  
**Suddenly Mr. Danirath gets up from his chair, nodding.**   
**“Indeed it isn’t over yet, Astafer but don’t worry. I took precautions in case this would happen. Grex, Luxuria, now it’s your turn. Use your powers on these, and Judain? If you would empower them.”**   
**While being empowered by Judain, Luxuria and Grex combine their power of**   
**Seduction and Mind Betrayal to temporarily brainwash Chrono Storm, along with their coaches and managers.**   
**“Now that we got you listening, hand over your Mixi-Max gun and your bus”**   
**“Yes, of course, master Danirath.”**   
**Fei hands over the Mixi-Max gun and the keys to the Inazuma TM bus.**

**“Now, I believe we’re done here. Let’s go, my underlings.”**   
**The entire Sin Eleven gets on the bus and as if it’s reacting to them getting on the bus changes from the usual blue and yellow to the purple and blue of the Sin Eleven’s team colors and their logo appears on the side. They depart back to their club room with the bus.**

**With this the match between the Sin Eleven and Chrono Storm ends in a draw but their true objective has been revealed; getting the Mixi-Max gun and the Inazuma time machine bus. In the next part they will depart on their first journey for a Mixi-Max power, but will be interrupted by a mysterious force from the past...**


	15. A Returning Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven prepare for their first Mixi-Max journey, but the fate of Sin Eleven relatives is revealed.

  
**We start this chapter off at the club room while the Sin Eleven is hearing their next**  
**mission.**  
**“Where are we going next Astafer?”**  
**“Luxuria. We’re taking the bus to a different dimension, we’re going there to get the**  
**power of someone just like me.”**  
**“No one is like you my king, no matter where we go you will be the strongest person**  
**there.**  
**“This person might actually be, Luxuria, but that’s why we will get his power for our**  
**own, we will use this Mixi-Max gun to get his aura and transport it to me to power**  
**me up.”**  
**“Who would this person be?”**  
**“We’re going to the kingdom of Liones to get the power of another sin of Wrath;**  
**Meliodas and his short sword Lostvayne.”**  
**“But, Astafer... isn’t that a kingdom from a manga? How are we going to get there?”**  
**“Thank you for asking, Ying, that’s what we stole the bus for. This bus has the power**  
**to even travel to worlds that don’t exist yet, all we need is an artifact that would**  
**connect to the world.”**  
**“What could be an artifact?”**  
**“For example a real replica of Lostvayne could do, Judain.”**  
**“I can help with that, I’m actually a great fan of the Seven Deadly Sins manga and I**  
**actually have a real replica of Lostvayne, but it’s at my house. Sso I’m not sure if I can**  
**go there so easily after all this time, with my parents being there.”**  
**“It’s okay, Judain. I’ll send Luxuria and Grex with you so if your parents are home you**  
**can use them to make them forget about everything.”**  
**“Thank you Astafer, I hope it’s not necessary though, cause even with all that’s**  
**happened I don’t want to do anything with them, I would rather just avoid them.”**  
**“I can understand that, Judain. I hope you can just go and grab it without any**  
**problems.”**  
**Judain, Grex and Luxuria leave for Judain’s house but on the way there they meet**  
**some familiar faces.**  
**“Oh look at that, it’s the three failures of the Earth Eleven and Chrono Storm. What**  
**are you sweethearts doing here?”**  
**“We were looking for you actually give us back the Mixi-Max gun.”**  
**“Shame, you’ll have to win it back from us.”**  
**Luxuria, Grex and Judain start a soccer battle against Riccardo, Arion and Victor but**  
**Grex quickly finishes the battle by using his sword arm to dribble past all three and**  
**score.**  
**“Better luck next time sweeties, but hey, you can do something for us.”**  
**Luxuria uses her Demon’s Kiss to bring Arion, Victor and Riccardo under her control.**  
**“What do you want us to do, our queen?”**  
**“Go to this address, see if anyone is home and report back to us.”**  
**“Yes, our queen.”**  
**Arion, Victor and Riccardo go to Judain’s old home to see if his parents were home**  
**and afterwards went back to report to Luxuria.**  
**“So, my underlings, tell me. Is there anyone in the house?”**  
**“No, our queen there is no living being in the house. We did see someone run away**  
**when we arrived though.”**  
**“Okay, now leave from here, my underlings.”**  
**“Shouldn’t you have undone the control first Luxuria?”**  
**“No, it will be partially undo itself in a second but not completely, ‘cause wouldn’t**  
**you say it’s quite useful to have some influence over the enemies?”**  
**“That’s indeed a smart move, Luxuria. Maybe you really are the technical queen of**  
**our team.”**  
**“Of course I am Judain, but more importantly; do you have any idea why someone**  
**would be running away from your house?”**  
**“No idea. My parents are both boring bank employees, so I have no clue as to why**  
**someone would run away from their house.”**  
**“Well, let’s just go and check it out. Who knows, maybe I can use my swords on**  
**someone.”**  
**“Calm down Grex, we’re not stabbing anyone right now.”**  
**“Fine let’s just go then.”**  
**Judain, Luxuria and Grex arrive at Judain his house, there they realize that the three**  
**were quite literal with there not being a single person alive in the house as they find**  
**the bodies of both of Judain’s parents on the floor, both with a giant slash across**  
**their body, but next to them lies a third body; a boy about the same age as Judain.**  
**“Wait… wai... wait, not him... What is he doing here? Why are they all killed?”**  
**“You okay Judain?”**  
**“No! You see that boy over there? He was my best friend, Jonas. The one person who**  
**was always nice to me, the one person who supported me. He isn’t even supposed to**  
**be here!”**  
**Grex and Luxuria nod to each other and start using their powers on Judain, locking**  
**away all his memories of his time with Jonas to calm him down about his death, not**  
**realizing that with it they locked away the part of his emotions that showed**  
**empathy because the only thing keeping that alive was his memories of Jonas.**  
**“Huh? What are you two doing just standing there? We have a mission to complete.**  
**doesn’t matter that my parents are dead, they probably just pissed of the wrong**  
**people and I see they already replaced me. They were just pieces of trash who didn’t**  
**care about me no reason to be sad about it.”**  
**Judain goes up to his old room to find the sword, only to see a message written on**  
**the wall in the blood of his parents.**  
**“Luxuria, Grex, come up here.”**  
**Luxuria and Grex join Judain upstairs and see the message.**  
**“You think we should report this message to Astafer?”**  
**“Yes we should. This might be very important.”**  
**“Okay, let’s go back then. I got the sword so we’re done here anyway.”**  
**Judain, Grex and Luxuria leave the house and go back to the clubroom.**  
**“We’ve come back with the sword, Astafer, but also with a message.”**  
**“What do you mean ‘with a message’?”**  
**“When we arrived at my old house we found my parents killed, and on the wall it**  
**had a message that said ‘Light and Dark will be combined and the death will rise but**  
**the spider has spun his web’.”**  
**“Okay, that is really weird, but... doesn’t that sound like the prophecy that Mr**  
**Danirath read to us?”**  
**“You’re right, Astafer, we should watch out because this sounds like problems.”**  
**“We shall watch out but for now let’s go to our first target. Everyone, let’s go to the**  
**bus, we got a power to grab for ourselves.”**  
**The Sin Eleven get on the bus and start the dimensional jump towards their**  
**destination but in the middle of the drive Ying and Yang’s powers are going haywire.**  
**“Woah, what is happening you two?”**  
**“We don’t know! We can’t seem to control our light and darkness, something is**  
**pulling it somewhere!”**  
**“Okay, can you try to keep it under control for now?”**  
**“We’ll tr-”**  
**Just before they finish talking the light and darkness erupt from their bodies and**  
**covers the bus pulling it towards a weird portal in the dimensional stream and the**  
**entire team gets knocked out.**  
**When the team wakes up again they’re all lying outside of the bus in a weird barren,**  
**rocky landscape.**  
**“What happened there? And where are we?”**  
**Suddenly a hooded figure appears before them.**  
**“I can answer that. You are in my domain, and I used this little machine to guide your**  
**friends here. You see, this machine can find spikes in the light and dark and draw**  
**them to me.”**  
**“Who might you be then?”**  
**“That’s not important, all you need to know is that I’m here to get rid of you guys as**  
**my master ordered me to.”**  
**“Wait a second... Astafer, this sounds a lot like the prophecy and the message that**  
**was written on the wall.”**  
**“You’re right, Judain. Hey, are you the guy that killed his parents and wrote that**  
**message?”**  
**“No, I’m not. That was probably my master, but you will never meet him as you will**  
**perish right here and now.”**  
**“If it is a match you, want I will give you one. But I promise you when I’m done with**  
**you, you won’t forget me ever again.”**  
**Suddenly the hooded figure pulls out a scythe that seems completely made out of**  
**energy.**  
**“Now, let me introduce you to my team.”**  
**The hooded figure slashes with the scythe and suddenly multiple spirits seem to**  
**appear, including some familiar faces.**  
**“Wait a second... that’s my parents, and that boy that was lying there with them.”**  
**“And... that is our dad.”**  
**“Judain, Petalium and Demonia, are you sure?”**  
**“Yes, we are... One hundred percent.”**  
**“Same here.”**  
**“Okay, who the hell are you and what are you doing with their spirits?”**  
**“For now I guess you could call me the Grim Reaper, and I got their spirits because**  
**that’s what I do. I can control spirits that can’t move on and make them do what I**  
**want.”**  
**“Okay... let’s start this match then, shall we?”**  
**The match starts with Astafer kicking off and passing the ball straight to Luxuria**  
**who tries to use her Demon’s Kiss to pass everyone, but fails as the spirits are**  
**unaffected.**  
**“What? Why didn’t it work?”**  
**“They are spirits, their only reason for existing right now is to stop you guys,**  
**seduction won’t work on them.”**  
**Then the ball gets stolen from Luxuria and the spirits quickly go to Aciddie’s goal and**  
**shoot, but Aciddie quickly stops it and passes to Superbia. Superbia quickly passes up**  
**the field using his Paralyzing Roar and quickly shoots it towards the goal with his**  
**new technique Lion’s Claw, but the Grim Reaper suddenly appears in front of him,**  
**channeling the spirits into his scythe and uses it to block the ball. He then quickly**  
**runs up to the field, but then Glich uses his Tornado Appetite to make him fall to the**  
**ground in the progress his cloak gets ripped. The whistle for half time goes and the**  
**Grim Reaper gets up with a ripped coat, revealing a boy who has two green scythe**  
**tattoos around his eyes and on his hands, but most significant is a giant spiderweb**  
**tattoo on his forehead**  
**“Wait, how can it be… you should be dead!”**  
**“What are you doing here? You died in the accident!”**  
**“What are you guys talking about? Who is this?”**  
**“This is our brother Dreos, but we thought he died in a car accident years ago.”**  
**“I don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t know you guys, I’m just here to**  
**destroy you all.”**  
**“Dreos, whatever this is, snap out of it!”**  
**“Yang and Ying, it won’t work. He’s under some serious mind control, I think I know**  
**what to do to break it though.”**  
**“What’s that Astafer, what do we need to do?”**  
**“We need to win this match at all costs so that we might be able to break the mind**  
**control for good.”**  
**“Let’s do that then.”**  
**The second half resumes with Dreos starting and immediately passing up the ball to**  
**one of the spirits who immediately dribbles up the field slamming against Petalium**  
**knocking him to the ground.**  
**“Demonia... I think you need to take over cause I’m starting to feel really bad.”**  
**“Okay Petalium, are you sure?”**  
**“Yes, I am.”**  
**“Then we’ll switch right now.”**  
**Petalium and Demonia switch bodies, but as soon as Demonia appears on the field**  
**her face starts to go completely white in fear.**  
**“So that’s where you were hiding, Demonia, I was already missing you.”**  
**Suddenly Demonia’s eyes turn completely green, and she grabs the ball and goes**  
**into a rampage attacking all of the Sin Eleven members.**  
**“What’s wrong with her, Astafer?”**  
**“Wait, Judain, remember what Dreos said? He can control spirits who can’t move on,**  
**Demonia is a spirit that can’t move on so he must be controlling her right now.**  
**Something must be wrong with her bond with Petalium that makes it impossible for**  
**him to intervene.”**  
**“You’re right, so what do we do now before he destroys the entire team?”**  
**“Superbia, you’re up! You might be the only one who can save Demonia now, use**  
**your animal parts to resonate with her and try to snap her out of it.”**  
**“I will Astafer!”**  
**Superbia unleashes more of his lion side making the manes on his face stand up and**  
**tries to communicate with Demonia to try and calm her down. By using his**  
**Paralyzing Roar plus his lion side he manages to succeed.**  
**“Welcome back to the land of the uncontrolled, Demonia.”**  
**“Thank you... now if you don’t mind I’ll quickly switch back with Petalium before he**  
**gets me again.”**  
**“Of course!”**  
**Demonia quickly switches to Petalium and he passes to Yang.**  
**“Ying, should we finish this off together?”**  
**“Yes we should Yang, he’s our brother so it’s our responsibility to get him back.”**  
**Ying and Yang run up the field together using their power of light and dark in**  
**perfect harmony and use a new shot called Balance Shot covering the ball in pure**  
**light and darkness on each half and then shooting it together.**  
**“I’ll stop this!”**  
**“Dreos tries to focus all of his powers to stop the shot from Ying and Yang but fails**  
**and the ball goes in and they score 1-0.The referee whistles for the end of the match**  
**and the Sin Eleven win 1-0.**  
**“Are you okay Dreos?”**  
**Suddenly Dreos gets up and the spiderweb tattoo disappears from his head.**  
**“Ying… Yang... I’m so glad to see the two of you, I thought I would never see you**  
**guys again.”**  
**“What happened, Dreos? How did you end up here?”**  
**“You know the accident I supposedly died in? I staged it, ‘cause at that time I had**  
**already started to develop my sin and knew I was being hunted down. And I wanted**  
**you guys to be safe so I faked my death and went into hiding, but it wasn’t enough.**  
**One day I was attacked by some weird guy, and I don’t remember anything after**  
**that.”**  
**Suddenly a dark figure appears from the shadow.**  
**“Aw, what a shame you guys managed to save him, guess I’ll have to find something**  
**new to get rid of you guys.”**  
**“What? Who the hell might you be?”**  
**“My name is Aradug Maluk, and I’m the one who send him after you guys, but don’t**  
**worry. You will see me again soon, but for now, goodbye.”**  
**Suddenly a giant spiderweb appears around him, and Aradug suddenly disappears.**  
**With that the Midnight siblings have been reunited and the Sin Eleven have been**  
**improved with the addition of Dreos, the Sin of Nonclosure.**  
**And in the next chapter the Sin eleven will travel to Liones.**


	16. the Kingdom Of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin eleven finally arrives in Liones and has their first encounter with the Seven Deadly Sins.

**We start this chapter off with a conversation off the Sin Eleven after Dreos joined.**   
**“We don’t like him joining us, he trapped Demonia against her will and tried to break**   
**us apart and turn her against us.”**   
**“That wasn’t me, I was being controlled by Aradug. I would never do something to**   
**hurt friends of my siblings. Their friends are mine.”**   
**“Yes, we can vouch for Dreos. He would never hurt someone we care about of his**   
**own free will, we’re too important for him.”**   
**“Fine... we’ll trust your judgment. Welcome to the team, Dreos.”**   
**“Thanks you two, I hope I can fully gain your trust at one point.”**   
**“Now that everything is settled, let us leave for Liones. Ying and Yang, are you two**   
**okay again?”**   
**“We’re better than ever Astafer.”**   
**“Yep we’re great, especially since we’re complete again.”**   
**“Then we’re all good to go.”**   
**The entire Sin Eleven including their new member Dreos get on the Sin Eleven TM**   
**Bus and leave for Liones. Suddenly the entire bus starts shaking as if it’s crashing.**   
**“Ying, Yang, I need your help.”**   
**“What do you need brother?”**   
**“Both of you focus your light and darkness on the sides of the bus, this shaking is**   
**cause we’re breaching the dimensional door but I know a way to stop it. Ying you do**   
**right, Yang you do left.”**   
**Ying and Yang focus their powers on the sides of the bus and a streak of darkness**   
**and light appear on both sides of the bus after that the green light of Dreos his**   
**powers start to appear on the front and back of the bus and combines the light and**   
**dark streaks trough each other and the bus stops shaking and the Sin Eleven breach**   
**trough the dimensional gap safely and reach Liones.**   
**“Thanks for that Dreos, you saved us from crash landing and possibly getting sucked**   
**up in the dimension. How did you know to do that?”**   
**“I’ve had my fair share of dimensional travel when under the influence of**   
**Aradug, and I learned that trick while being under his control together with two**   
**other users of light and dark powers.”**   
**“So we aren’t the only one with powers like ours?”**   
**“No, you’re not, but you do have the most control I have ever seen over them. With**   
**the two of you it’s really as if you were born with it.”**   
**Suddenly a knight who looks like he just purely consists out of shadows walks**   
**towards the Sin Eleven, holding a giant scythe in his hand.**   
**“Who are you, intruders of the kingdom? Identify yourself!”**   
**“Hm, nice scythe you got there. Don’t think it will hold up against mine**   
**though.”**   
**“What scythe, and you really think you can beat me, the mighty holy knight Yueri?”**   
**Suddenly Dreos pulls out his spirit scythe and he clashes with Yueri. The two**   
**seem to go on equal grounds but then Yueri suddenly flinches and with one**   
**quick slash Dreos slices trough him killing him on the spot.**   
**“That really wasn’t necessary, Astafer. I could’ve handled him on my own.”**   
**“I have no idea what you’re talking about Dreos.”**   
**“Please, we could both see and smell the demonic flames crawling over his leg. But**   
**thanks, now let me show you something nice.”**   
**Dreos puts his scythe on the floor and pulls on it, pulling a single spirit from it. When**   
**the spirit materializes the Sin Eleven realizes they’re looking at the knight that Dreos**   
**just killed kneeling down to them.**   
**“This is the extent of my scythe’s power. Everyone that I kill with it is cursed**   
**to be unable to move on forever unless I release them from my control. Oh, and**   
**Judain, Petalium and Demonia? I thought you would like to know that your**   
**parents and friend have moved on.”**   
**“That’s good to hear.”**   
**“I don’t care that my parents moved on, and what do you mean ‘my friend’?”**   
**“I thought the person with them was a friend of yours?”**   
**“No he wasn’t, I don’t even know him.”**   
**Suddenly Luxuria and Grex’s faces go completely pale.**   
**“Are you two okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”**   
**“Yes, I’m fine my king.”**   
**“No problems here.”**   
**“Okay... the first part of our mission doesn’t have anything to do with the Mixi-Max**   
**yet. Grex, Luxuria, Petalium, Demonia, Judain and Dreos, you guys come with me.**   
**We’re going to look for something special that should also be in this world.”**   
**“What is that, my king?”**   
**“A sword that fits someone with my power.”**   
**“What kind of sword is that, Astafer? Can I equip it to myself?”**   
**“No Grex, you can’t. You know that any sword that you equip is lost forever for**   
**others to use, and it’s a sword covered in flames just like mine.”**   
**“That sounds like something perfect for you, my king. It will suit you well.”**   
**“I’ll come with you guys as well, in case we already need the Mixi-Max gun.”**   
**“Sounds like a good idea, Crystal. Nice thinking.”**   
**The small group of Astafer, Grex, Luxuria, Petalium and Demonia, Judain,**   
**Dreos and Crystal leave to gather intel and it leads them to a small clearing in**   
**the middle of a forest where they meet three other persons.**   
**“Who are you people? I’ve never seen you before.”**   
**“Our names don’t matter, all that matters is that you need to leave ‘cause that**   
**sword is mine and you have no business with it.”**   
**“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I have orders to take this sword back to the**   
**king because some kind of evil force was coming after it.”**   
**“Nice to meet you, the name is Astafer and these are my companions. And I’m**   
**afraid that sword is mine.”**   
**“My name is Meliodas from the holy knight group the Seven Deadly Sins, and**   
**like I told you before this sword is ours, but I feel something evil from you so**   
**I’m guessing you’re what was coming after it. Diane, grab the sword for me.”**   
**“I hoped we could’ve done this the easy way but I guess not... Dreos, you’re up.”**   
**Dreos throws his scythe at the Giant named Diane who is walking towards**   
**the sword but just before it hits her a sudden giant cushion appears in front**   
**of her and blocks the scythe.**   
**“Nothing gets trough my Chastiefol, and I will always protect Diane.”**   
**“Thanks for the protection king.”**   
**“I guess we have to go for plan C then and beat you with soccer.”**   
**“Soccer? What’s that?”**   
**Suddenly Victor, Arion, JP and Riccardo appear.**   
**”We can help with that, we came here to help you fight against these guys and we**   
**can help you fight with soccer.”**   
**A quick soccer battle between The Sin Eleven Group and the three Seven Deadly Sins**   
**members plus the back up from Chrono Storm starts.**   
**“Luxuria, do you still have that control over them?”**   
**“Yes I do Grex, you wanna use it now?”**   
**“Let’s do it, and finish this quickly.”**   
**Luxuria uses the control she has over Arion, Victor and Riccardo making them**   
**turn against the rest of their team and using them to hurt their other team members**   
**while Astafer and Luxuria quickly score with Devil’s heart finishing the game and**   
**quickly takes the sword.**   
**“Thank you, we’ll be taking this now and also, Crystal? Use the gun. This was the**   
**person we were looking for.”**   
**Crystal uses the Mixi-Max gun but the Mixi-Max fails because Meliodas’ full power**   
**wasn’t showing.**   
**“Huh, guess he is still too weak. Let us retreat for now and come back later with the**   
**entire Sin Eleven.”**   
**Astafer and the rest retreat back trough a demonic portal and join up with the rest of**   
**the Sin Eleven.**   
**“Now that we acquired my sword we have to give it a name.”**   
**“Do you have a name in mind, my king?”**   
**“Yes I do, from now on this sword will be known as Wrathbringer.”**   
**With this the Sin Eleven have grabbed their next power in the Kingdom of Liones;**   
**Astafer’s personal sword also known as the Wrathbringer.**


	17. Clash Of Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sins get 2 new powers and start the match against The Seven Deadly Sins but a familiar power decided to involve itself and the Sins have their first major casualty

**We start this chapter off back at the TM bus with the Sin Eleven.**   
**“Does anyone have some intel for me on these Seven Deadly Sins?”**   
**“Not yet, but I can get you some intel if you want.”**   
**“So why didn’t you yet?”**   
**“Wasn’t sure if you needed it, but I’ll send a spy towards them for you.”**   
**Dreos summons the holy knight he killed the other day and commands it to go**   
**towards the capital.**   
**“This is going to take a while, you want to do something else in the meantime?”**   
**“Yes, I actually do. Luxuria I’ve heard rumors of a special locket being at this market. I**   
**want you to go there and see if you can find it.”**   
**“You want me to go alone, my king?”**   
**“No, take Yang and Kala with you. The three of you should be able to handle it.”**   
**Luxuria, Yang and Kala leave for the market to try and find the locket there. When**   
**they arrive at the market they start asking people around if they’ve heard of it when**   
**a woman approaches them.**   
**“Did you three say you were looking for the Locket of Seduction?”**   
**“Who’s asking?”**   
**“The person who just sold the locket to that woman over there.”**   
**“Thank you for the help.”**   
**“You’re welcome, let me warn you though; You might not want to pursue that locket.**   
**It only leads to malice.”**   
**“Thank you for the warning, but me and my king like a bit of madness.”**   
**Luxuria, Yang and Kala go after the girl that just bought the locket and catch up with**   
**her.**   
**“We would like that locket of yours, and we would love it before things get ugly.”**   
**“Do you now? Well, I have other plans.”**   
**The woman uses the locket to tempt Luxuria, who then uses her powers to seduce**   
**both Kala and Yang.**   
**“You two lovely girls, time to cause some mayhem. Shall we?”**   
**Kala and Yang’s sins activate and they start causing chaos on the market by using**   
**their sins. Suddenly Ying and Dreos appear, pinning all three of them to the ground.**   
**“Good thing I went to check on them when I felt something was wrong, Dreos.”**   
**“Oh look, some new play toys.”**   
**The woman tries to use the locket on Ying and Dreos, but a shield of spirit energy**   
**covers them both and Ying knocks the woman out, stealing the locket from her and**   
**releasing Luxuria from her control.**   
**“Luxuria, if you could also release the two of them from your seduction?”**   
**“Yes, of course Ying. Thanks for the backup by the way.”**   
**“You’re welcome, you’re just lucky that Yang was with you guys ‘cause me and Dreos**   
**felt that something was wrong with her.**   
**“I’ll remember that.”**   
**Luxuria undoes the seduction on Yang and Kala and puts on the locket.**   
**“Now that we got this nice locket, let’s go back to my king to prepare for the match.”**   
**Everyone goes back towards the TM bus and there Astafer starts scolding them.**   
**“How could you get controlled like that? You’re supposed to be the one controlling**   
**people, and even worse you brought two of your teammates into danger as well!”**   
**“I’m sorry my king, I disappointed you.”**   
**“It’s not only Luxuria’s fault. I failed as well, I should be perfect but I’m failing as an**   
**android.”**   
**“I got too blinded by my light as well, Astafer, so don’t just blame Luxuria.”**   
**“Okay you three, you get a chance to redeem yourself during the next match. Dreos**   
**how is it with that intel?”**   
**“There it should be.”**   
**The spirit returns to the scythe and Dreos learns what the spirit has seen.**   
**“Alright... so those four members of the Chrono Storm we encountered earlier have**   
**been training the Seven Deadly Sins in soccer, but... something seems off about**   
**them, so we have to be careful.”**   
**“Okay, let’s leave for that match now, shall we?”**   
**The Sin Eleven leaves for the place where the Seven Deadly Sins were practicing.**   
**When they arrive there, the Seven Deadly Sin are already waiting for them and a**   
**soccer pitch seems to be made, but when they enter suddenly they’re covered in a**   
**cage that looks like it’s made of spiderwebs.**   
**“What happened here? What is this cage?”**   
**Suddenly a guy with white hair and a spiderweb pattern over his arm appears, and it**   
**becomes apparent that the Seven Deadly Sins have spiderweb tattoos on their faces.**   
**“Glad to see you guys could join us.”**   
**“It’s you again! Could you not just leave us alone?”**   
**“No, I’ve been hired to get rid of you guys and I always take care of the jobs I’ve been**   
**given. I just decided to use some help this time.”**   
**“We’ll just get rid of these guys and then we’re coming after you.”**   
**“Wait a second... that’s the woman from earlier who controlled me, my king.”**   
**“Well watch out, she’s supposed to be a wizard named Merlin, and one of the**   
**strongest warriors in The Seven Deadly Sins.”**   
**“What else can you tell us about them?”**   
**“You’ve got their captain, Meliodas, who is a demon who foolishly sealed away his**   
**demon powers which we are trying to lure out today.”**   
**“Okay so that’s the guy who we’re trying to steal the power from, my king.”**   
**“Yes Luxuria, it is. And Grex I have another job for you.”**   
**“What’s that, Astafer?”**   
**“Remember how I told you I would get you a new toy?”**   
**“I want you to work together with Glich to get him to use his sword so you can steal**   
**and absorb it.”**   
**“I won’t disappoint you Astafer.”**   
**“Now I think Judain can tell us more about the rest.”**   
**“You... sure about that, Astafer? I don’t know what help I can be...”**   
**“Yes I am, Judain, because I believe in you and always will.”**   
**“Okay... thank you Astafer. I appreciate that. Well here goes then. We already know**   
**about Merlin, who is the sin of gluttony and has a special orb which amplifies her**   
**magical power, and Meliodas the sin of wrath who is our target for the Mixi-Max. His**   
**sacred treasure is Lostvayne, a sword short that allows him to make clones. He can**   
**use this with his inherent power of Full Counter to send the attack of an enemy right**   
**back at them.”**   
**“So, for that power we have to watch out, as it could seriously injure one of us.”**   
**“Yes we should indeed Petalium, they also have King, who is the ex-fairy king. He is**   
**the sin of Sloth and has a spirit spear called Chastiefol which he can use in multiple**   
**forms for both attacking and defending.”**   
**“So we have to watch his move carefully for what to do.”**   
**“Yes we do, as we don’t know the full extent of his spear yet. Next we have Diane, a**   
**giant and their sin of envy. she has a giant warhammer that enhances her inherent**   
**power to manipulate the earth”**   
**“Manipulate the earth how, exactly?”**   
**“The same way your powers work, Ying; she can control the earth just like you and**   
**Yang control shadow and light, she can even make golems out of the earth to**   
**protect and help her like the spirits Dreos has.”**   
**“So she could be a real threat as she could literally shoot the ball away from us**   
**without being close.”**   
**“Exactly, next is Escanor, the sin of pride. He’s a cursed human who grows stronger**   
**the higher the sun is and the weaker the lower the sun is. His weapon is an axe**   
**called Rhitta which stores the energy he builds up during the day and can release it**   
**for an attack, or if enough energy is built up he can bring his day form out during the**   
**night.”**   
**“So we have to watch out for him in the beginning as the sun is about to reach his**   
**highest point.”**   
**“Yeah we really do, unfortunately that is one thing you can’t control Yang.”**   
**“We’ll just watch out for him, he should start to get weaker during the second half.”**   
**“Next we have Gowther, the sin of lust. He is a doll made by a great wizard, his**   
**power allow him to trap people in their own memories, and read their thoughts and**   
**memories. He also has a twin bow called Herrit which increases his memory altering**   
**powers.**   
**“So we need to watch out for those powers too.”**   
**“Definitely. I have an idea how to counter his powers though.”**   
**“What’s that?”**   
**“Dreos, the power you used on Ying and yourself to protect yourself against the**   
**temptation from the locket. Can you use that on the entire team?”**   
**“I can, but I need some time to prepare it so I won’t be able to use it immediately.”**   
**“Okay, so we have to watch out in the beginning.”**   
**“Yes, and the last member of the Seven Deadly Sins is the sin of greed, Ban. He is a**   
**human that drank from the fountain of youth, granting him immortality and he will**   
**heal from every injury done to him even if he is stabbed trough his body.”**   
**“So, physical attacks won’t help against him?”**   
**“Nope, so we have to think of something else to keep him away.”**   
**“Alright. Now, let the match begin.”**   
**The match starts with the kick off from the Sin Eleven, and Astafer passes the ball to**   
**Grex. The first thing he does is try to use his powers to make Meliodas use his sword,**   
**but something blocks it.**   
**“My powers… they don’t seem to be working, Astafer.”**   
**“You really think your puny powers can break trough my mind spinning? You would**   
**have to be a tad stronger for that.”**   
**“Let’s just try again, Grex. I might have an idea that works.”**   
**“What’s your idea Luxuria?”**   
**“You might not be able to change what he wants, but maybe we can change what**   
**he desires.”**   
**The match continues with Grex passing the ball to Luxuria who uses the power of**   
**the locket to enhance her seduction powers and make her appear like the people**   
**they desire the most, and she appears to Meliodas like a silver haired girl with blue**   
**eyes and a goddess symbol in her left eye and plants the idea of using the sword in**   
**his head, but after that King attacked Luxuria with the increase attack of his spear,**   
**launching small kunai at her because he saw her as a fake Diane, and she loses the**   
**ball to King.**   
**“Sorry for losing the ball my King, but our plan worked. I placed the idea into his**   
**head so he should use his sword soon.”**   
**“Well done my queen, but now focus ‘cause the enemy has the ball.”**   
**Diane and King run up the field together and then use a combined shot, Cross**   
**Shooting making Diane throw up a cross made of rocks before King shoots it with his**   
**spear towards the goal. Aciddie tries to stop it with Soul Weakening Gas, but it fails**   
**to stop it and it goes into the goal.”**   
**“I’m sorry, my leader. I will stop the next one, those weaklings won’t get past me**   
**again.”**   
**“They better not, Aciddie. We need to win this and get rid of that Aradug once and**   
**for all.”**   
**“Don’t worry Astafer, we’ll get the point back. The Midnights have a plan.”**   
**“Oh, do you three have an idea?”**   
**“Yes, but for that we need Dreos on the field.”**   
**“Okay, Luxuria you’re off the pitch. Dreos you’re on.”**   
**Dreos Switches places with Luxuria and gets on the pitch.**   
**“The protection is also done, Astafer. You guys ready?”**   
**“Yes we are.”**   
**“Okay, then it’s time to activate Spirit Mixi-Max.”**   
**Suddenly the spirit energy from Dreos’ scythe flows towards every player from the**   
**Sin Eleven, boosting their power and protecting them from mind attacks like the one**   
**Gowther uses.**   
**“Ying and Yang, are you ready?”**   
**“We’re always ready to work together.”**   
**The match resumes with a kick off from the Sin Eleven and Astafer instantly passes it**   
**to Dreos who uses his scythe to move up the field, and Yang uses her power to bring**   
**up her and Ying towards the goal and then the three of them use their special**   
**technique, Harmonious Dawn; First Ying and Yang fire streams of light and dark**   
**energy towards the ball, crossing it at the ball and then Dreos shoots a string of Spirit**   
**energy before the three of them shoot it together. J.P. tries to stop the shot with**   
**Burning Catch but fails. Suddenly Meliodas appears in front of the goal and uses his**   
**sword to create six clones, and all six of them use full counter to send the ball back**   
**towards the Sin Eleven goal, but Demonia is standing in the way.**   
**“Demonia! Watch out!!!”**   
**Suddenly Superbia jumps in front of the shot and tries to stop the full counter with**   
**his Paralyzing Roar, but fails and the shot hits his legs full force; the sound of bones**   
**breaking was heard, but he weakened the shot enough for Aciddie to be able to**   
**stop it with Soul Weakening Gas. As a response to the full counter Glich uses his**   
**Tornado Appetite to steal Meliodas’s Lostvayne, and Grex intercepts and absorbs the**   
**sword. Then the whistle to indicate that the first half ended goes and the Sin Eleven**   
**quickly hurry over to Superbia.”**   
**“Superbia, are you okay?! Why did you do that? You didn’t have to save us...”**   
**“Of course I did, and don’t worry. It’s only a small fracture.”**   
**Then the fractures in Superbia’s legs suddenly started to rapidly increase in size.**   
**“What... just happened?”**   
**“I can answer that. I’m sorry Astafer, I completely forgot and I should’ve warned you**   
**guys... this is King’s work. His power, called Disaster, can increase the size of**   
**wounds.”**   
**Suddenly Mr. Danirath walks towards them.**   
**“I can help you after the match the same way I helped Crystal, but it’s your choice if**   
**you want to accept that, Superbia, as it comes with a price.”**   
**“I will accept whatever it costs, no one is as strong as me, and I will do whatever it**   
**costs to keep it that way.”**   
**“As you wish. After the match I will cure you then, but for now Luxuria you take his**   
**spot.”**   
**With this the first half ends and the first major casualty falls in the form of Superbia**   
**but how it will end up with him and Mr. Danirath? You will see in the next part.**

 


	18. Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the match between the Sin Eleven and the Seven Deadly sins begins. but both teams won't ever be the same afterwards.

**We start this chapter off at the start of the second half of the match between the Sin**   
**Eleven and The Seven Deadly Sins.**   
**The second half starts off with the kick off from the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas**   
**passes the ball to Ban, but Grex attacks him with his new technique; Clone Slashing,**   
**creating clones with the Lostvayne he stole from Meliodas and then slashing the**   
**opponent away from the ball. Grex steals the ball, but Ban immediately recovers**   
**from the technique.**   
**“Is that all you can do with that sword? The captain could do much better with it.”**   
**“So this is that regeneration power I’ve heard so much about, it really is quite**   
**amazing. Astafer, you sure you don’t want his power instead?”**   
**“You know what I said, Grex we can only take in powers that are compatible with**   
**powers we have, and he’s not.”**   
**“If you say so.”**   
**Grex walks up to the goal and uses a new shooting technique called Clone Boost,**   
**making four clones appear from Lostvayne and spreading Sin energy over the blades**   
**before hitting the ball from all sides towards the goal. Diane brings up a giant stone**   
**wall to try and stop it, but fails and J.P. isn’t in time to use a technique and the ball**   
**goes in the goal.**   
**“Oh, As-boy... seems like I have to get more serious with you guys.”**   
**Aradug sighs, and a string of spiderweb envelops Meliodas.**   
**“What did you do to him?”**   
**“No need to be so impatient, As-boy. Just enjoy the surprise.”**   
**Suddenly the cocoon bursts open and Meliodas comes out, covered in demonic**   
**markings just like Astafer, though his almost seem to be like a suit of armour**   
**surrounding him.**   
**The second half resumes with the kick off from The Seven Deadly Sins, and King**   
**passes the ball to Meliodas who runs up the field and starts using a technique very**   
**similar to Astafer’s Devil Soul Shot, but instead of the Evil Trinity appearing, the Ten**   
**Commandments appear and turn into black flames, surrounding the ball before**   
**Meliodas shoots the it. Ying tries to use his purple shields to stop it but they**   
**immediately break, then Glich tries to use his Tornado Appetite to stop it but it blows**   
**straight through, and Aciddie’s Soul Weakening Gas turns purple, looking like it gets**   
**corrupted before the ball goes into the goal.**   
**“See As-boy? My power to make someone do what I want is unstoppable. You**   
**can’t stop Meliodas when he’s fully accepted his demon side.”**   
**“Thank you Aradug, you did exactly what we wanted. Crystal, you’re up. Use the**   
**gun.”**   
**Crystal uses the Mixi-Max gun on Meliodas and Astafer, absorbing Meliodas’ aura**   
**and infusing Astafer with it. Astafer’s appearance changes and the purple markings**   
**over his body change to match the Demonic armour that envelops Meliodas, and the**   
**snake marking from Meliodas appears on Astafer’s forehead.**   
**“Thanks for the power boost Aradug, now if you don’t mind I got to deal with**   
**your puppets.”**   
**Astafer takes out the Wrathbringer and it seemed to react to Astafer being**   
**Mixi-Maxed with Meliodas, changing its handle to match Lostvayne and the**   
**flames on it turning black.**   
**“You and your sword look great with this power, my king”**   
**“Thank you my queen. Judain, could you give me another boost?”**   
**“Of course, Astafer.”**   
**Judain boosts Astafer up, and Astafer runs across the field leaving a blaze of**   
**purple and dark flames behind him. He then used his Mixi-Max technique;**   
**Double Wrath, covering the ball with purple and black flames and sending the**   
**dark energy from the Evil Trinity and the Ten Commandments who came**   
**together with the soul of Astafer before shooting it. J.P. tries to stop it with his**   
**Milky Way Rocket but fails, then Meliodas appears in front of the goal and uses his**   
**Full Counter to send the ball back towards Astafer, who simply grins.**   
**“You really think something like that is going to stop me, now that I have this**   
**power?”**   
**“You really think you can stop his full demon mode, As-boy?”**   
**“Please, he is but one demon. I have three.”**   
**The Evil Trinity appears as spirits behind him and he uses the Wrathbringer to**   
**use his new skill; Triple Full Counter, sending the ball right back towards the**   
**goal and blowing Meliodas straight into the goal together with the ball.**   
**Then the referee blows his whistle to end the match, the Sin Eleven wins 2-1.**   
**The Seven Deadly Sins start to awaken from Aradug’s mindspinning.**   
**“Now that I dealt with them, it’s time to get rid of you, Aradug.”**   
**Astafer runs towards Aradug, getting the Wrathbringer ready to kill him.**   
**“Sorry As-boy, it’s a bit early for me to die.”**   
**Aradug shoots a string of spiderweb, pulling Escanor – who was getting weak**   
**because it was getting darker – towards him, and Astafer kills him in one slash while**   
**Aradug escapes in another spiderweb cocoon. Suddenly the world starts shaking**   
**and collapsing around them.**   
**“Astafer, we have to go now! Because you killed one of the main persons of**   
**this world, it’s collapsing in on itself!”**   
**“Okay everyone, let’s go then!”**   
**“Petalium! Can you help me?”**   
**“Of course Demonia, we always help each other. And he saved us so we have**   
**repay him.”**   
**Demonia and Petalium split and lift up Superbia before running towards the TM bus.**   
**They depart trough the dimensional portal just in time to see the dimension**   
**implode on itself, and return to the club house. When they arrive Mr. Danirath walks**   
**towards Superbia.**   
**“Now that we’re all safe, let me help you.”**   
**Mr. Danirath sends the dark energy into Superbia’s legs, healing the fractures**   
**completely.**   
**“Now, Astafer, you know there is only one way this healing will stay permanent, and**   
**that Superbia can live with the power through him.”**   
**“Yes, I do.”**   
**Astafer grabs a small knife and covers it in purple flames.**   
**“Are... you doing, what... I think you’re doing?”**   
**“Yes, Demonia. Killing him and letting him reborn as a demon is the only way**   
**to let him survive the healing process.”**   
**“Then... give the knife to me. The only reason he is like this is because he**   
**wanted to save us, so... it’s up to us to release him.”**   
**Astafer hands Demonia the sacrificial knife, and she reluctantly stabs Superbia in the**   
**heart, closing her teary eyes as he dies. After a few minutes, the dark power starts to**   
**spread from the wound in his heart making, his lion mane turn pitch black and his**   
**eyes turn a blood red and his lion fangs start to grow over his lips. He gasps as he**   
**returns to life.**   
**“What is this… amazing power? I can’t believe how strong I’m feeling.”**   
**“You’ve been reborn as a demonic were-lion, Superbia. It was the only way to**   
**make the demonic healing from the coach work.”**   
**“This feeling is amazing, Astafer. And I will use this power even more to serve**   
**under you and the coach who gave me this chance at a stronger life.”**   
**Without warning Demonia hugs him closely, and the surprised Superbia pats her back reassuringly.**   
**With this the Sin Eleven have left the world of the Seven Deadly Sins behind**   
**them, and Superbia has been reborn as a demon.**


	19. Trial And Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new mixi-max target is revealed, Grex and Luxuria are confronted about their past mistake

**We start this chapter off in the clubhouse of the Sin Eleven.**  
**“Dreos, remember when you shared your energy with us during the last game?”**  
**“Yeah I do, Judain. Why are you asking?”**  
**“Could you teach me how to do something like that? I want to help the entire team**  
**at once instead of only being able to help one person at a time.”**  
**“That’s a good goal Judain, I will try to help you as best I can.”**  
**“I will help you guys during your training.”**  
**“Thank you for the help, Kala.”**  
**“Don’t worry about it Judain, plus if you want to empower multiple people at once**  
**there should be multiple present, right? And you’re always there to support me**  
**when my Sin takes over.”**  
**Kala gives Judain a small kiss on the check and the three of them leave towards the**  
**soccer pitch.**  
**“You ready Judain?”**  
**“Yeah I am, Dreos. What do I do?”**  
**“Just focus the energy in your body, and make it focus to let it release from multiple**  
**points to spread to multiple persons.”**  
**Judain focuses the energy in his body and tries to spread the energy to Kala and**  
**Dreos, and succeeds.**  
**“Okay, let’s get the rest of the team here and do it.”**  
**The rest of the team gets to the pitch and Judain tries to use it again but fails.**  
**“I’m sorry, As. I’m failing you again.”**  
**“You’re not failing Judain, you did it before I’m sure you can do it again.”**  
**“Thank you Kala”**  
**Judain gives Kala a hug.**  
**“I’m glad you’re supporting each other, but I don’t think your strength is the problem**  
**right now. I think it’s the amount of people. You’ve got the strength to pass on to**  
**other people, but your power isn’t used to rallying up so many people, and it also**  
**seems like something is blocking part of your power and personality.”**  
**Suddenly Grex and Luxuria go completely white.**  
**“Grex, Luxuria, I want to talk to you in a bit. But first, let me introduce you guys to**  
**the next Mixi-Max target. You get his power, Judain.”**  
**“Who is it As?”**  
**“We’re making another dimensional jump, this time to a digital world called Link**  
**Vrains and there we’re going after a hacker called Varis. He leads an evil hacker**  
**group called the Knights of Hanoi, and with his power you should be able to reach**  
**all of us Judain.”**  
**“Don’t we need an artifact though, my king?”**  
**“I already have one, my queen. I own a copy of Varis’ main monster in the card game**  
**they play in that world.”**  
**“Okay, my king.”**  
**“Now, you and Grex are coming with me to the office.”**  
**Grex and Luxuria walk with Astafer to Mr. Danirath’s office. When they arrive there,**  
**they see purple flames burning in Astafer’s eyes.**  
**“YOU’RE TELLING ME WHAT YOU DID RIGHT NOW!!!”**  
**“I don’t know what you mean, my king.”**  
**“What are you talking about, Astafer?”**  
**“Don’t play dumb! It’s been twice now that you two went dead pale when I talked**  
**about Judain acting differently! So, what. Did. You. Do?”**  
**“I’m sorry, my king... Judain looked so broken when we found his parents and friend**  
**that me and Grex decided… that we should release him from his misery by taking**  
**away his memories of his times with his friend, we didn’t know it would have these**  
**consequences...”**  
**“So, you not only ignored my orders, but you also broke the one rule we have in**  
**this team; we don’t use our powers against our teammates! I had expected this**  
**behaviour from Grex, but not from you Luxuria!”**  
**“I’m sorry, my ki—“**  
**Suddenly two cells of fire spread around Luxuria and Grex.**  
**“You two are out for this mission! Maybe some re-education by demon flames will**  
**help you realize that you don’t disobey me.”**  
**The flames start to envelop and burn Luxuria and Grex as if they’re in a sarcophagus**  
**of flames that won’t stop burning them, but not enough to actually destroy them.**  
**Astafer returns to the rest of the group.**  
**“Luxuria and Grex are out for this mission. They are doing something else for me**  
**right now.”**  
**“Can I ask what, my leader?”**  
**“You can Superbia, let’s just say they’re getting a close study of my powers. Let**  
**us leave for the mission now.”**  
**Astafer and the others make the dimensional jump to Link Vrains and when**  
**they arrive there they start to look around. Meanwhile, from a building nearby, a**  
**mysterious figure is watching them almost looking like he’s making pictures.**


	20. Capturing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven start their search for Varis in Vrains but secrets are revealed and a new friend or enemy arrives.

**“Okay, we’ve arrived. Time to gather some intel on where this guy could be.”**   
**“Yes Astafer, I’ll gather some intel for you.”**   
**“That’s great Judain. I want you, the Midnight siblings, Kala and Crystal to take the**   
**east side of the town. Glich, Aciddie, Petalium, Demonia and Superbia, you’re with**   
**me.”**   
**The Sin Eleven splits up to look around the town. On the east side, Judain starts**   
**talking with the others.**   
**“Could I... ask you guys something?”**   
**“What do you want to know?”**   
**“Of course you can Judain, you always help us so ask away.”**   
**“Thank you, Dreos and Kala. To be honest with you guys, I’m afraid I’m too weak for**   
**the team and I’m going to lose you all sometime. I mean look at you all! Ying and**   
**Yang, you two can control light and darkness, blinding our opponents even in an**   
**actual fight. Or you Dreos, you can literally call upon spirits and control them,**   
**providing Astafer with an army. Or you Kala, I know you don’t like to hear it but**   
**you’re an android who is built to be perfect. Even if you’re not perfect, and don’t**   
**have to be, you’re still a really strong asset to him. But then there is me, the only**   
**thing I can do is enhance you guys, and you’re already strong enough without me.”**   
**“Judain, I get how you feel but you’re not useless. For one, I can tell you that without**   
**you I probably would’ve collapsed because of my Sin already.”**   
**“You might not realize it Judain, but you helped us too. If it wasn’t for you enhancing**   
**our powers but also by being a light in our team... you have kept us from**   
**succumbing to the light and darkness in our hearts and kept a balance in our souls.”**   
**“Thank you, guys... if you don’t mind me asking, how did you guys deal with your**   
**problems?”**   
**“I know I wasn’t asked anything but, I wanted to say something as well. I dealt**   
**with my problems by letting go of my past, sometimes the best way to deal**   
**with your old problems is just to confront them head on and then let them**   
**go.”**   
**“Thank you Crystal, and you might not be on the pitch with us but you’re still**   
**part of our team so anything I ask them I ask you too.”**   
**“Thank you, that’s good to hear.”**   
**“Now what did you guys do when Dreos disappeared?”**   
**“I actually swore to never use my light to attack someone again as I thought**   
**that had killed Dreos.”**   
**“We got each other to help us get trough the hard times, just like you have all**   
**of us to help you right now Judain. If you ever feel down just talk to any of us**   
**or to Astafer, as I know that he sees you like your little brother and wants you**   
**safe at all time.”**   
**“Okay I will… How about you, Kala? How did you deal with your troubles from**   
**suddenly having emotions?”**   
**“Honestly, I didn’t until I met you, and you helped me with your powers. Whenever I**   
**had a breakdown I just let it consume me and feel horrible for a while.”**   
**“Well… I’m glad I could help you, Kala. Dreos? How did you deal with being**   
**controlled by Aradug and doing things you never would’ve done yourself?”**   
**“Honestly, I didn’t... I need to tell you guys something, but... you should never tell**   
**it to Astafer, as he would probably kick me off the team if he knew. I did horrible**   
**things, I killed innocent people and I helped evil people get more power... and there**   
**is something else you guys need to know. Almost all the people that Aradug**   
**controlled in the past and got released from his control have killed themselves**   
**because they couldn’t handle what they had done.”**   
**“That’s horrible.”**   
**“I’m not done yet. Remember the two partners that also controlled dark and light?**   
**They released each other from Aradug his control and couldn’t handle what**   
**they did, so they begged me to kill them. I refused, but then Aradug came**   
**and... forced me to do it.”**   
**Dreos pulled two spirits from his scythe, and a woman and man appeared in**   
**front of them, kneeling down in front of Dreos.**   
**“This is them, and because I killed them with my scythe I can’t let them move on, and**   
**I can’t handle it. To be honest with you guys, every day I’m tempted to join them and just**   
**kill myself, but then I see you guys and that keeps me from actually doing it.”**   
**“Dreos, why did you never tell us about this? We could’ve helped you as your**   
**siblings.”**   
**“I know Yang, but you two had enough on your plates already so I didn’t want to**   
**worry you guys.”**   
**“Well, if you feel like it again, tell us ‘cause we’re all here to help you.”**   
**“Thank you Ying, and I will be sure to come to you guys.”**   
**Then four figures start appearing from the dark with a spiderweb on their**   
**forehead.**   
**“You must be part of the Sin Eleven. Our master sent us to deal with you**   
**guys.”**   
**“It’s more of Aradug’s lackeys, guess we have to fight them. Dreos, you go in the**   
**goal. Me and Ying will go defense. Judain, can you go midfield for now?”**   
**“Of course I can, Yang, I’ll support Kala in attack then.”**   
**The match starts, their opponents show small demonic powers and**   
**quickly run up to the goal, Ying and Yang stepping aside to see what they can do.**   
**They shoot but Dreos quickly stops the shot with his scythe and passes it**   
**to Kala, and Judain enhances her powers. Just before Kala can shoot, the opponents**   
**gets dragged away by spiderwebs. Confused, they quickly look around but don’t**   
**see Aradug anywhere.**   
**“Okay, let’s report to Astafer that we saw signs of Aradug here, so that we**   
**should watch out.”**   
**“Sounds good Crystal.”**   
**Meanwhile, Astafer’s group is looking around for clues and find a market, and**   
**approach a market stand.**   
**“Hello, do you have any info about the person they call Varis around here?”**   
**“I don’t, and if I were you I would stop asking about him, otherwise you might**   
**encounter the wrong people.”**   
**Astafer’s group starts walking across the market when suddenly they**   
**encounter a knight of Hanoi.**   
**“Are you the guys asking around about Varis?”**   
**“Yes we are, what about it?”**   
**“I don’t like it when people start asking questions about the boss, so I think**   
**it’s time someone teaches you a lesson.”**   
**“I like to do things a bit different. Superbia, you’re up.”**   
**Superbia unleashes his Paralyzing Roar, paralyzing the knight of Hanoi**   
**completely and even knocking him out due to the power increase of**   
**becoming demonic.**   
**Suddenly a small guy with silvery, steel grey hair with one black streak in it and**   
**a dueling suit that’s a size to big for him appears from across the market.**   
**“You did a big number on this guy, I’m guessing you are the guys that are**   
**looking for Varis.”**   
**“Yes, why are you asking?”**   
**“Before I say, weren’t you guys with more before?”**   
**As if called upon, Judain and the rest appear from the market.**   
**“Do you guys have any news for me?”**   
**“Yes I do Astafer, we got attacked by some goons controlled by Aradug, meaning he**   
**is somewhere here so we have to watch out.”**   
**“Thanks for the intel Judain. Now, you were talking, what is your name even?”**   
**The name is Danimon Reacap, and you must be quite strong to think you can**   
**take someone like Varis on.”**   
**“I really am, I even have the powers of demons inside of me.”**   
**“Thanks, that’s all I needed to know.”**   
**Without warning Danimon goes around all the members looking at them as if he’s**   
**taking pictures, and five duelist cards appear in his hands.**   
**“Thank you for your powers, now if you would excuse me I have an**   
**appointment with Varis to get rid of him.”**   
**Suddenly Danimon and one of the cards in his hand feels like they fuse together and**   
**Danimon looks like he’s covered in an armor of purple flames. A wall of flames**   
**appear in front of the Sin Eleven and Danimon runs away.**   
**With this Dreos’ secret is out and we met Danimon, whose powers are still**   
**unknown to the Sin Eleven.**


	21. Infernal Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven catch up to Danimon and a demonic match begins

**We start this chapter off with the Sin Eleven catching up to Danimon**  
**“Hey Astafer, isn’t that him up there?”**  
**“It is, Judain, nice one. Though we can’t reach him while he’s up in the air like that.”**  
**“Wait, he’s not alone. Isn’t that the guy we’re after next to him?”**  
**“It is... I hope we’re not too late, Superbia.”**  
**Meanwhile, up in the air, the duel between Varis and Danimon is reaching its**  
**conclusion. Varis controls Borrelload Dragon, three set cards and has 3000 LP and**  
**Danimon controls no monsters and has zero cards in his hands.**  
**“You made yourself look like such a great duelist, but you’re just another nobody**  
**who thought he could beat me.”**  
**Suddenly Danimon starts smirking.**  
**“I’m no small duelist, but I got to thank you Varis. Without you playing exactly like I**  
**predicted I never would’ve won, now it’s my turn. I draw a card and activate my skill,**  
**Demonic Photography. Once per duel when my life points are lower then 500 I can**  
**discard one card to special summon a Reality Monster Demonic Photograph from my**  
**deck or graveyard. I discard one Reality Monster Demonic Photograph to the**  
**graveyard to special summon a second copy from my deck.”**  
**“You discard one useless monster only to summon it on your field.”**  
**“Oh, I’m sure you will take that back. My Photograph is anything but useless, I**  
**activate its effect; when it is special summoned to the field and if I use it for a link**  
**summon, I can use a monster my opponent controls as the second material, I put**  
**Demonic Photograph and Borrelload Dragon in the link markers and summon link-4**  
**Reality Monster Wrath Incarnate.**  
**Suddenly a monster appears that strongly resembles Astafer, but almost completely**  
**covered in an armour made of purple flames and wearing a demonic helmet with**  
**purple horns made of fire, and which has 3000 attack.**  
**“Astafer... that monster almost looks like it’s you.”**  
**“You’re right Ying, this probably is the card he used against us when he ran**  
**away.”**  
**“It’s not as great as you though Astafer, your flames shine way brighter than**  
**those.”**  
**“Thank you Yang, but I think we have to be cautious about him.”**  
**Meanwhile the duel resumes.**  
**“Now what do you say about my dueling skills?”**  
**“You might’ve brought out a big monster, but this duel is far from over.”**  
**“Oh this duel is over. I activate Wrath Incarnate’s effect, when he is link**  
**summoned I destroy all cards on your field so say goodbye to your set**  
**cards.”**  
**Danimon destroys Varis’ set cards and attacks him directly depleting his**  
**life points completely.**  
**“This is the end for you Varis.”**  
**“This… will not be the la----“**  
**Varis is unable to finish as his entire body starts to look like it becomes data and is**  
**deleted, and Danimon goes down seeing the Sin Eleven standing there.**  
**“Oh it’s you guys, what are you doing here?”**  
**Flames start appearing in Astafer’s eyes.**  
**“What did you do to him? We needed him and you just killed him!”**  
**“Relax, I didn’t kill him. The most I did to him is that I just put him in a coma, like he**  
**did to so many people and even if I did kill him, what does it matter? It’s just a**  
**game, life doesn’t matter.”**  
**“You might’ve just ruined our one chance at getting this guy’s soul for our**  
**purposes.”**  
**“Did... you just say you needed his soul?”**  
**“Yeah, let me introduce myself. The name is Astafer Danirath, and this**  
**is my team, the Sin Eleven. We travel trough time and space to get powers to take**  
**revenge against everyone who has ever hurt us.”**  
**“Hm… what if I told you I could give you guys his soul, with a little extra? Let me**  
**properly introduce myself, the name is Danimon Reacap and I’ve been stuck in**  
**this world for six years, ever since I was 12, and I’ve been trying to get out of here**  
**since then. During those six years I’ve awakened some weird power that lets**  
**me take mental pictures from other people, grabbing part of their soul and**  
**making monsterized duel cards of them, and I can use those duel cards as an**  
**armour, getting a version of their powers for myself.”**  
**“So that’s what I’ve been feeling... I’ve been feeling some kind of power from**  
**you, you have awakened a Sin just like the rest of us. Join me and my team**  
**and you will get many more amazing powers and we can help you get out of**  
**this world.”**  
**“Really? Wow… thank you for the offer. Okay, I will join you guys, and as an apology**  
**for the deceit earlier I’ll give you the duel card with the part of Varis’ soul in it so you**  
**can use that.”**  
**Danimon summons the monsterized version of Varis, who looks to be fused with his**  
**Borrelload Dragon, and Crystal uses the Mixi-Max gun on it and Judain. Judain’s**  
**appearance starts changing; his hair turns silver except for the tips who**  
**stay his original colors and it starts spiking at the sides. On his chest appears a**  
**miniature version of the Borrelload Dragon’s gun barrel, and on his shoulders two**  
**metal wings that resemble arches appear.**  
**“Oh As-boy, how cute. You got a new friend, and the little kid got some new**  
**power.”**  
**“Aradug. You finally show your face.”**  
**“Yes As-boy, and I’m not alone. But I realized I never fully introduced myself so allow**  
**me to, my name is Aradug Maluk and I’m a demonic bounty hunter. I’ve been hired**  
**by Lillith and Belphegor to get rid of you guys, then take Glich and Luxuria back**  
**home. But I see Luxuria isn’t here.”**  
**“Wait, my Dad sent you?”**  
**“Yes, and as I said earlier, this time I’m not alone.”**  
**Suddenly an entire team of players appear behind Aradug, all having his spider**  
**tattoo on their forehead.**  
**“That’s... the Demon Children. What are you doing with my friends?”**  
**“You know these guys Glich?”**  
**“Yeah... these are all the players from me and Luxuria’s old team.”**  
**“Using his friends against him... you made it personal now, Aradug.”**  
**“Don’t worry As-boy, I’ll use them very well.”**  
**“Glich? What can you tell me about them?”**  
**“Everything, Astafer. I know all of them.”**  
**“Then go ahead.”**  
**“First we have the Wolves of Hell, Nighthowler and Silver Claw. A brother and sister**  
**werewolf duo, Nighthowler loves the hunt and like you expect from a full-fledged**  
**demon, he will go for the kill when his opponent is fully trapped. But his entire way**  
**of fighting is to serve his master’s every order, and will do anything to fulfill his**  
**orders even if it means killing his allies. Silver Claw is like her brother, she loves to**  
**hunt and serve her master but she loves to toy with her target, making sure to inflict**  
**as much pain on them as possible before finishing it. She also obeys her master**  
**without questioning.”**  
**“Okay, those two will try to injure you guys so watch out for them.”**  
**“They will do more than try to hurt, you if you’re not careful they will try to kill you.**  
**Which brings me to the next person, we called her Sharpenny. She is a wandering**  
**spirit turned demon, she was a victim of a scared cop after being hit by a car and in**  
**place of her right eye is a bullet wound, and she has three more bullet wounds in her**  
**chest and a red scar around her neck. She has mystical knitting needles which she**  
**sharpened to the point that she can kill with them, and she uses them to attack**  
**people who she sees as harming to her and her partners.”**  
**“Okay. Judain, watch out with your new form. She will probably go for you if**  
**she sees the gun barrel on your chest.”**  
**“I will, Astafer.”**  
**“Then for the person she works the most with in the team, Mortifera. Another  
wandering spirit turned demon. As you can see she fully embraces her demon  
side, even making her eyeballs completely dark grey and black pupils that are  
barely visible, she still likes to act like a spirit by hovering over the field. She can  
attack with her fingers that have extremely sharp nails, but her biggest weapon is  
her voice which she uses to sneak into someone’s mind and make them feel terrible  
by showing everything that’s wrong with you and the people around you.”  
“Hm. Kala, you have to watch out for then. Judain, I trust you to protect her with  
your Sin.”  
“I’m on it Astafer.”  
“Now for the Keepers of Hell, these four are the guards for rogue demons who  
tried to attack the greater demons like Lilith and Belphegor, and Mr. Danirath should  
be familiar with them too.”  
Suddenly Mr. Danirath appears from Astafer’s body.  
“I’m not familiar with them, but if they’re as bad as their predecessors we really have  
to watch out for them.”  
“They’re even worse than their predecessors, let me start with Thunder. He’s  
a demon made to cause havoc and destruction wherever he goes, he charges  
headfirst at his opponents, and when he hits the ground dark lightning will spread  
from it to strike his opponents.”**

  
**“So he’s just like his predecessor. If he truly is like him, watch out for his charges as**  
**he’s got an immense physical strength and doesn’t even flinch from his charges.”**  
**“I have a risky way of dealing with him smashing the ground. Judain, I want**  
**you to try and intercept him with those new wings of yours when he jumps in**  
**the air.”**  
**“I’ll try to, Astafer”**  
**“Next up is Viper, a female demon that turned insane after staring into the**  
**abyss for to long. Rumors go that she turned insane because a mystical force**  
**from the abyss possesses her. She fights using speed and poison to try and kill**  
**or paralyze her opponents.”**  
**“Kala, you can counter her perfectly as your body can’t be poisoned.”**  
**“I’ll try my best”**  
**“The next Keeper and probably creepiest one is Seer, she is a demon who is obsessed**  
**with immortality and death, and will go as far as possible with her own body and**  
**others to see how much they can take before they die. The last keeper is Firebird.**  
**Not much is known about him, only that just like Astafer he has an affinity for flames**  
**and is a demon that is completely fueled by his hate for others. They said that in his**  
**human life he was a weak man that always got mocked for not having anything**  
**special.”**  
**“I’ll match my flames with him, nothing will burn as bright and strong as my**  
**fire.”**  
**“Next we have Casey, or as he calls himself the Prince of Hell. Since the Evil Trinity**  
**disappeared from hell it has been ruled by the other great demons, but they say**  
**Isaac will become the new ruler of hell very soon. His abilities aren’t very well known**  
**even among us players of the Demon Children, but rumors say he can manipulate**  
**time in some way, and one thing we do know is that he can shapeshift into a**  
**demonic version of any animal of his choosing and he uses this to defend their goal.”**  
**“He’s all mine, Astafer. I don’t care how many animals this guy can change into, me**  
**and my lion powers will get him.”**  
**“Okay Superbia, he’s all yours then.”**  
**“Last but not least we have Maro. He is one of the older demons and the least trusted**  
**member of the Demon Children, they say that in his old life he wanted to be a hero**  
**but never found the opportunity to be one, so he started making them himself so he**  
**could pretend to be a hero. They say a mystical entity resides in him which gives him**  
**the power to make people feel like they need help, or even worse; make people**  
**betray the people they love.”**  
**“Even more people with mind tricks... Dreos, we need your spirit shield up again**  
**for that.”**  
**“I’ll prepare it so we can use it.”**  
**The match starts with the kick off from the Sin Eleven and Astafer passes to**  
**Judain.**  
**“Let’s show them what your new powers can do!”**  
**“Yes of course, Astafer.”**  
**Judain starts by using the wings on his shoulders to fly across the pitch and blasts**  
**away all the demons before using his wings and the horns on his head to fire the**  
**shot with a blast that looks like a blue flaming bullet. The ball rages towards Casey**  
**but suddenly it seems like it gets stopped in the middle of the air and loses all power.**  
**“This must be those so called time powers Glich warned us about. Astafer, we**  
**need to find a way to break through it.**  
**“Yes we do Judain, but for now switch to empowering us.”**  
**“Okay, let me try and enhance all of you now.”**  
**Judain tries to use his Ghost Mixi-Max, channeling the powers of Varis to Spread his**  
**empowerment over all the players, and succeeds. The green layer from Dreos’ spirit**  
**Mixi-Max starts to turn blue and mix with Judain’s powers. The match resumes with**  
**Casey throwing the ball towards Thunder and he jumps into the air.**  
**“Judain, try and stop him!”**  
**“I will.”**  
**Judain jumps into the air to try and stop Thunder from smashing into the**  
**ground, when Thunder starts smirking.**  
**“You silly humans are so easily fooled, you always think you know what others**  
**are going to do. Silver, you’re up”**  
**Thunder passes the ball in mid-air towards Silver Claw.**  
**“Thank you Thunder, now who wants to have a little fun?”**  
**“You’re not keeping the fun for yourself are you sis? You know how much I**  
**like a good hunt.”**  
**“Of course not brother, let’s show these weak humans what wolves can do.”**  
**Silver and Night start using their dribbling technique, dashing across the pitch and**  
**hitting everyone in their way with their claws before reaching the goal where**  
**Glich stands in front of them.**  
**“Silver, Night, stop it. This is nothing like you guys, you’ve never been so ruthless for**  
**no reason! You’re being controlled, snap out of it! I’m your old teammate, stop this**  
**madness!”**  
**“Should we reveal him the truth Silver?”**  
**“Why not?”**  
**“Master, you don’t mind if we get rid of these dumb things right?”**  
**“Of course not Night-boy, show this traitor who you really are.”**  
**Nighthowler growled softly at the name calling, but dared not make any remark. The**  
**spider webs disappear from the entire Demon Children their bodies.**  
**“We were never controlled Glich. You’re just a traitor to our team, so we’re getting**  
**rid of you for your father.”**  
**“I never betrayed you guys, I was betrayed by my dad and abandoned by him**  
**at some human, I never had a chance to get back to you guys!”**  
**“Stop it with your traitor lies, our leader would never do such a thing to anyone,**  
**never mind to his own son.”**  
**“Night, listen to me! You guys have been lied to.”**  
**“I won’t listen to you, traitor. We will defeat you right here and now, and bring you**  
**with us so you can rot away with the rest of the rogue demons.”**  
**Silver and Night start using their shooting technique; Demon Howl, shooting**  
**the ball into the sky enveloping it with energy making it look like the moon**  
**before shooting it.**  
**“Ying, Yang, help me stop this please! When I summon my tornado, you two**  
**envelop it with your light and shadows.”**  
**“We will, Glich and we’ll help you show your friends the truth.”**  
**Glich starts using his Tornado Appetite, and Ying and Yang fill it up with their**  
**energies, creating a raging tornado of light and darkness stopping the shot**  
**dead in their tracks.**  
**“Thank you guys for your help. I think we should call that technique**  
**Luxumbral Tornado. Now Judain, you’re up again.”**  
**Glich quickly passes the ball up to Judain.**  
**“Morti-gal, that little kid and his enhancing is a problem. I can depend on you**  
**dealing with him right?”**  
**“Of course master, but don’t you dare call me ‘gal’ again or I will rip your**  
**intestines out. You might be my master, but I don’t tolerate people treating**  
**me like a little kid.”**  
**Mortifera floats over to Judain and starts talking to him.**  
**“Why are you trying so hard? You’re just a useless kid who doesn’t have any**  
**real power, you couldn’t even score when you just got a massive power**  
**boost.”**  
**“Stop it, you’re lying. I’m not useless, Astafer appreciates what I do for the**  
**team.”**  
**“Don’t you see it? He’s lying to you, he just wants to keep you under his wings**  
**so you don’t do anything stupid. You don’t have any real friends, and you will**  
**never have them cause you’re just a useless little kid who can’t do any real**  
**things for his team.”**  
**“They are my real friends, and they would never do something like that!”**  
**Suddenly Judain’s new powers start to react with something in his brain,**  
**and the mental lock Luxuria and Grex placed on his memories releases and**  
**they come flooding back.**  
**“Wait, how could I forget... Jonas... the one true friend I had before all of this...”**  
**All the memories coming back begins to overwhelm Judain, and he starts having an**  
**emotional breakdown as a result, corrupting the energy he sends to his teammates**  
**and ending up hurting them. At that moment the whistle for the end of the first half**  
**goes, and out of nowhere a flaming ball hits Judain in the face coming from Astafer.**  
**“Snap out of it Judain§ It’s not your fault you forgot, so pick yourself up and use**  
**you having them back once more as a strength instead of crumbling under them.”**  
**“Thank you, Astafer... I really needed that. I’m sorry for freaking out, I will try to**  
**use these memories as a power now.”**  
**“Thank you, you worried me just now and when we get back I will tell you what**  
**happened.”**  
**With this The Sin Eleven have now officially recruited Danimon and the lock**  
**on Judain his memories has been undone, but the battle against Aradug now**  
**working together with the Demon Children has only just begun.**


	22. Hellish Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match against the Demon Children reaches his conclusion and allies return but not without changes

  
**We start this chapter off at the beginning of the second half of the match, which**   
**starts off with the kick-off from the demon children. Seer passes the ball to Firebird,**   
**who runs up the field followed by the rest of the Keepers who start to chant and fuse**   
**their powers together, making the football look like a fiery ball of static energy**   
**around and bleeding off it, as if it’s venomous. Aciddie tries to stop the shot with his**   
**Soul Weakening Gas, but fails and the ball goes into the goal.**   
**“How did you like our Bleeding Sun?”**   
**“I’m sorry Astafer, that shot was too powerful. I’ll try to stop it next time.”**   
**“It’s okay Aciddie, we will get this point back from them.”**   
**“Actually, I have an idea how to stop his time powers.”**   
**“What is your idea, and why didn’t you tell me earlier Danimon?”**   
**“Because I wasn’t sure if it would work, but now that I’ve seen their power, I’m sure it**   
**will.”**   
**“Okay, what do we do.”**   
**“Just make sure you get a shot at the goal, the rest I can take care off.”**   
**The match resumes with the kick off from the Sin Eleven and Astafer sends the ball**   
**towards Dreos, who he calls Ying and Yang to join him. The three of them use**   
**Harmonious Dawn to try and score, but just as expected the ball slows down to the**   
**point of stopping. Danimon suddenly pulls out one of his duel cards and fuses with it**   
**his hair, turning it yellow and in his hand a staff with a special clock on it appears. He**   
**uses the staff, and suddenly the ball picks up speed again and goes into the goal.**   
**“There you go Astafer, I told you I would get it in.”**   
**“Yes, thank you Danimon. I’m glad you were here to help us.”**   
**“These lowly humans got one point of me but they won’t get another. Maro, I think**   
**it’s your time to shine.”**   
**The match resumes with the kick off from the demon children and Aradug passes the**   
**ball to Maro.**   
**“I think it’s time I show you guys what real power is! Come out, Fighting Spirit**   
**Fake Hero Culprit!”**   
**Out of nowhere a massive purple shadow appears behind Maro and manifests into**   
**some kind of spirit, looking like a man in a white and black striped suit with a white**   
**mask covered in blood and a ripped red cape which gives the impression of being**   
**two demonic tails, and a giant red and purple sword in his hand.**   
**“Meet my true power, the Fighting Spirit Culprit.”**   
**Maro runs up to the field and to the goal.**   
**“Now taste the strength of my Fighting Spirit!”**   
**Maro uses his Fighting Spirit move called Fake Justice, kicking the ball up**   
**before using his Spirit’s sword to make a V-shape of energy around the ball and**   
**shooting it at the goal.**   
**Ying, Yang, Glich and Aciddie combine their Luxumbral Tornado and the Soul**   
**Weakening Gas and manage to stop the shot.**   
**“Now Astafer, you’re up!”**   
**Astafer walks up towards the goal but gets stopped by Sharpenny, who pins Astafer**   
**to the ground by sending her needles flying at him, but then suddenly it looks like**   
**Sharpenny gets dazed and passes the ball towards Superbia.**   
**“What... just happened?”**   
**“Does it really matter what happened? Let’s make use of it Astafer!”**   
**“You’re right, no matter what happened let’s make use of this chance.”**   
**“Superbia, I have an idea but you have to follow my lead.”**   
**“Okay Demonia, I’ll follow you.”**   
**Superbia and Demonia use their move, Demonic Feral Fury, both bringing out their**   
**demonic claws and start rampaging over the field, combining the power of their**   
**demonic claws to tear trough everyone on the field and comes face to face with**   
**Silver and Night.**   
**“So, you two think you can stop a real duo of werewolves?”**   
**Demonia, bring me out as well.**   
**“Why? We’ll be more vulnerable if we’re both on the field.”**   
**Just do it, it feels like some power is trying to get out.**   
**Demonia and Petalium start focusing, and the both of them appears on the pitch.**   
**“I... can feel a power brewing inside me, but it’s like I’m not strong enough to fully be**   
**able to draw it out.”**   
**“Wait, I have an idea.”**   
**“What’s your idea Dreos?”**   
**“Judain, use your ghost Mixi-Max again! You can power my spirit Mixi-Max, so I**   
**can power you up again then we can make a power feedback loop!”**   
**“That’s a great idea, let’s do it!”**   
**Dreos and Judain start enhancing each other, creating their new technique;**   
**Empowering Spirit, continuously enhancing each other to fully power up the**   
**rest of the team.**   
**“Judain, can you feel the extra power flowing through you right now?”**   
**“I can.”**   
**“Now, aim that power at Petalium.”**   
**Both the beams of empowering energy and spirit energy go towards Petalium, and**   
**as soon as they hit a similar purple shadow that was behind Maro earlier appears**   
**behind Petalium, and it slowly starts to take the shape of a black demonic wyvern**   
**with golden eyes, its two front wings ending in sharp purple spikes, and the same**   
**purple spikes running over its entire back down to the large tail. Four horns**   
**wreathed in purple flames was atop its head, and bloody red ventral scales covered**   
**his chest, belly and the underside of his tail.**   
**“This… this is my new Fighting Spirit, Dark Phantom Nirvulsah!”**   
**“That’s a great new power you unlocked for yourself, Petalium.”**   
**“Thank you Astafer, now to finish this and go home.”**   
**Petalium grins and uses his Fighting Spirit technique; Phantom Fireball, kicking the**   
**ball up to his Spirit who grabs it and proceeds to spit it out with a demonic dragon**   
**breath towards the goal, blasting away Silver and Night.**   
**“Well, if I can’t stop you guys with my time control, I’ll stop you with my other**   
**power.”**   
**Casey turns into a demonic rhino and stops the ball with his horn, knocking it back**   
**but Demonia manages to intercept it.**   
**“Superbia, let’s finish this with the chance that Petalium gave us!”**   
**Her and Superbia use a new move; Primal Roar, Demonia first kicking the ball up**   
**before Superbia uses his Paralyzing Roar on it, almost as if he’s calling out to**   
**Demonia to channel energy into and sending it back to Demonia, who then uses her**   
**howl to send it to the goal. Casey tries to stop it with his demonic rhino form but**   
**fails, and it goes into the goal making it 2-1. Just after the whistle goes for the end of**   
**the match.**   
**“We did it! We beat the Demon’s Children!”**   
**“You might’ve beat us this time, but this isn’t the end. We’ll be back.”**   
**At that moment Aradug starts to disappear together with the rest of the**   
**Demon Children, but just before they completely disappear Glich sees Maro**   
**winking to him.**   
**“I... think I know what happened with Sharpenny, Astafer.”**   
**“Then what happened, Glich?”**   
**“I think Maro used his power on her to betray the Demon Children, but... I have**   
**no idea why.”**   
**“Let’s not worry about that now, and just get back to the bus.”**   
**The Sin Eleven gets back to the bus and departs Link Vrains, but when they go**   
**through the dimensional hole Danimon’s body starts glitching.**   
**“What’s happening to him?”**   
**“I think I know Astafer, it’s because we just came from a digital world so his**   
**soul is digitized. So, because we left the digital world, it’s glitching and**   
**disappearing, but I can temporarily fix it. Though, I need your permission for it**   
**Kala.”**   
**“Why Judain?”**   
**“Because I need to temporarily store him in your memory, which could cause**   
**you to hear his voice in your head, and... possibly even inflict damage to it.”**   
**“I’ll take the risk. I trust you that you will make sure it works out for me.”**   
**Kala kisses Judain on the cheek, and he goes red.**   
**“I guess you’re right, I’ll try to be as careful as possible.”**   
**Judain changes into his Mixi-Max to channel Varis’ hacker skills, and uses them to**   
**put Danimon inside Kala’s head.**   
**“That should keep him stable for a little while. Let’s go back to the clubhouse**   
**and look for a more permanent solution.”**   
**The Sin Eleven returns to the clubhouse safely and everyone gets off board, when**   
**Kala suddenly collapses to the ground.**   
**“His voice, it’s s-”**   
**“Okay, something might’ve gone wrong just now, we need to get him out of**   
**her as soon as possible!”**   
**“We’ll do that soon, but before that I want you to come with me, Judain.”**   
**Astafer and a reluctant Judain leave for Mr. Danirath’s office, and when they arrive**   
**there Judain sees the two fire prisons.**   
**“What are those things?”**   
**“They’re the punishments for Luxuria and Grex. They were the reason you didn’t**   
**remember your friend, and when I found out I put them in here for some… ‘reeducation’.”**   
**“Are they okay?”**   
**“Well, let’s find out, shall we?”**   
**“You mean you didn’t know if this was safe?”**   
**“No, I didn’t, but that’s their punishment for toying with your mind. No one**   
**does that.”**   
**Astafer first undoes Luxuria’s prison, and when it disappears Luxuria comes into**   
**view, but her appearance has completely changed. It looks like she has absorbed the**   
**flames, both her hair and her snake jewelry turning the same purple as the flames**   
**and the tears on her dress now containing purple flame symbols on them, and she**   
**bows down to Astafer.**   
**“My king, I’m sorry for betraying you. I accepted my punishment and fully embraced**   
**your flames, and I will devote my entire life to serving you. I will get rid of anyone**   
**harming you.”**   
**“Get up my queen, and fight for me like you never have before. But use your**   
**powers to make you look like your own self for the rest of the team, they’re never**   
**allowed to know what happened here.”**   
**“I will, my king.”**   
**Astafer undoes the Prison of Grex next, and he comes out almost exactly the**   
**same. Almost. His hair has turned silver, and even when his sword isn’t out his veins**   
**are now completely silver too.**   
**“You did this to me, Astafer... I tried fighting these so-called flames of yours, and**   
**it melted the steel into my body!”**   
**“Don’t talk to the king like that, Grex.”**   
**One of Luxuria’s bracelets flies loose and goes straight for Grex’s throat.**   
**“Calm down Luxuria, no need to attack your teammates. Now, Grex. Have you**   
**learned your lesson? Are you going to listen to me now?”**   
**“I will, Astafer. As long as you promise me that I will get great treasures from it.”**   
**“Believe me, you will get some of the greatest treasures ever from our next**   
**destination. But for now, let’s get to the rest of the team and solve our**   
**problem with Kala.”**   
**With this The Sin Eleven are complete again, but their return from the digital**   
**world has left Kala in a problematic situation.**


	23. Digitized Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven deals with the repercussions of putting Danimon in Kala her programming and 2 members get closer because of it

**We pick up where the last chapter left off, with Kala being rendered unconscious by Danimon entering her programming to keep himself stable.**   
**“Did you guys find out what was wrong with her yet?”**   
**“No we haven’t yet. We’re sorry Judain, but we can’t seem to figure out what isvwrong with her.”**   
**“Let me try, my Mixi-Max power is a professional hacker, so I can try to check her programming to see if I can find anything. But I need your permission Astafer.”**   
**“Go ahead Judain, if you think you can see what’s wrong and possibly save her then.”**   
**Judain changes into his Mixi-Max form and uses his hacking to look into the**   
**programming of Kala, and notices Danimon’s soul corrupting it and thus causing the comatose state Kala is in. Curious about how Kala’s feelings work he starts going to that part of her programming, but just before he can enter them Kala suddenly lets out a scream, scaring Judain and snapping him out of his concentration.**   
**“Did you figure out what’s wrong with her?”**   
**“Yes I did Astafer, Kala’s programming was already struggling with the emotional**   
**side of her Sin, but since Danimon himself is digitized just like with Varis, part of his**   
**real soul is now inside Kala. As a result, her programming is malfunctioning because**   
**it doesn’t know what is trying to alter her program, and its reaction is to shutdown**   
**to investigate it. So we have to hurry, otherwise either Kala might be like this forever**   
**or her programming will kill Danimon.”**   
**Mr. Danirath appears from Astafer.**   
**“I can help with that, another acolyte from mine have a mechanical body that we**   
**could use to separate Danimon from Kala, but we have to hurry to get to him.”**   
**“Petalium and Demonia, Dreos, Judain, you guys come with me.”**   
**Judain looked to Astafer, shaking his head.**   
**“I’m sorry Astafer, but I’m not coming with you. I’m staying with Kala, I might**   
**be the only one who can save her if something goes wrong while you’re away, so**   
**I’m staying right here by her side until she is completely better.”**   
**“Okay, then you’re responsible for keeping her safe. Aciddie and Glich, you’re up**   
**with me instead.”**   
**The group departs for the acolyte, halfway there they get attacked by the Keepers of**   
**Hell.**   
**“If it isn’t the fake demon and his useless friend.”**   
**“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in hell, guarding fake rogue**   
**demons? ‘Cause knowing that Lilith and Belphegor are in charge right now, it**   
**wouldn’t surprise me if a lot of the demons in there didn’t do anything but**   
**just annoy those two, or were controlled by them.”**   
**“How dare you question your father’s judgment? Don’t worry, you will see**   
**very soon that everyone in there is a criminal against demonkind when we beat**   
**you guys and throw you in there.”**   
**“I’m sick and tired of you guys threatening my teammates and friends, its**   
**time you guys learned what it means to threaten them in front of me.”**   
**Astafer changes into his Mixi-Max form and brings out Wrathbringer, nearly**   
**burning the Keepers to a crisp and slashing their entire body open with a single**   
**swing.**   
**“Now if you can survive this, please send a message to Aradug for me. He can stop**   
**sending his goons towards me, ‘cause he is next. I will come for him ‘cause I’ve had**   
**enough of him attacking me and my friends, and I will personally make sure that he**   
**can never do it again.”**   
**A Portal opens up behind the Keepers, and a girl with blue hair and demonic**   
**horns appears from it who lifts up the keepers without touching them, sending them**   
**through the portal.**   
**“I’ll be sure to pass on your message, but don’t think you can actually beat us. When**   
**you come to us it will be because you have to kneel down after we**   
**destroyed you.”**   
**She stepped through the portal as well, and it vanished into thin air. After this the**   
**group arrives at the acolyte and Mr. Danirath starts talking to him.**   
**“Good to see you’re still doing your work for me, Zane. Is the body I requested**   
**from you ready?”**   
**“Of course master Danirath, although I could barely finish the modifications**   
**you sent me at the last second. I thought you told me it was going to be the**   
**body of a little girl?”**   
**“Yes, but that girl now has another personality inside her body and we need**   
**this to save her.”**   
**“Of course, master. Always thinking about your underlings as if they’re family.”**   
**The group goes back to the club house and meet up with the rest of the Sin**   
**Eleven**   
**“Do you have what we need?”**   
**“Yes we do, Judain. This is a mechanical body that is made to harness the**   
**powers from human emotions and souls.”**   
**“That’s great, but... could I ask how you got this?”**   
**“Of course you can, Judain. The coach asked an acolyte of his to make it in case**   
**Kala her emotions completely took over and her mechanical nature would break**   
**down from it.”**   
**“Good thing now we can use it to save her now.”**   
**“Yeah, are you ready to do this Judain?”**   
**Judain changes back into his Mixi-Max form and transfers Danimon’s digitized soul**   
**from Kala’s body to the new body, which reacts to it by changing its looks to match**   
**Danimon’s digital appearance, and Kala wakes up from her coma while Danimon**   
**activates in his new body.**   
**“Good to have you back, Kala. I was afraid we were losing you for a bit.”**   
**“What happened to me? I can’t remember.”**   
**“Putting Danimon in your programming caused your program to shut down,**   
**as it saw him as a threat. We had to get him a new body to rescue you, but**   
**you have to thank Judain for most of it. Without him we never would’ve**   
**figured out what was wrong, and he refused to leave your side until you were**   
**fixed cause he had to make sure you were okay. He even refused to go on**   
**mission with me.”**   
**“Wait, you really did?”**   
**“Yeah, I di-“**   
**Before Judain could finish his sentence Kala gave him a big hug, letting go when**   
**she realized everyone was staring at them and she started to slightly blush.**   
**“Thank you for staying next to me. Even though I can’t remember anything**   
**happening, I do remember hearing your voice faintly.”**   
**“Sorry to interrupt you two, but now that you’re completely with us, welcome to the**   
**Sin Eleven Danimon. Sorry for the change of body, but making you an android was**   
**the only way we could save you after your soul had been digitized.”**   
**“It’s okay Astafer. It honestly doesn’t feel any different to me, it feels like I’m still in**   
**my own body. But I will use this new body to support you guys.”**   
**“Thank you Danimon, the coach also made sure to integrate your duel disk into your body so you can use it even more freely. Now that everyone is here it’s time to announce our next mission. I was already thinking of doing this, but after being**   
**attacked today I’m sure I’ve had enough of continuously having to**   
**watch our back. It’s time to attack them where they least expect it; we’re going to make a trip to hell and deal with Lilith and Belphegor once and for all, and show them nobody attacks us without seeing the consequences from it.”**   
**“You mean... we’re going after our parents, my king?”**   
**“Yes my queen, we will get rid of them and show them who will be the true**   
**rulers of hell.”**   
**“Okay my king, if that’s what you want I will follow you there.”**   
**With that the Sin Eleven is now fully reunited with Kala back to being her old**   
**self, and their next destination will be Hell to deal with Lilith and Belphegor**   
**once and for all.**


	24. Hellfire Penitentiary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven start their journey to Hell making their first stop at the hellfire penitentiary

  
W **e start this chapter off where the last one left off.**  
 **“Are you guys ready to go? This will probably be our most important battle so far**  
 **‘cause if we lose this we will be trapped in hell, in the Hellfire Penitentiary which the**  
 **Keepers are the guards off, and is also going to be our first stop in hell so we can try**  
 **to cause some chaos before we attack.”**  
 **“Sounds good my king, and I’m ready.”**  
 **“So are we, Astafer.”**  
 **“So am I, it’s time to show my demon brother and sisters that they are being blinded**  
 **by Lilith and Belphegor and show them the truth.”**  
 **“I’m always ready to help you, Astafer.”**  
 **“I’m ready if there is some great treasure for me.”**  
 **“Let’s show them the true pride of us humans.”**  
 **“Hey. don’t forget about us androids.”**  
 **“Sorry Kala. and Danimon.”**  
 **“Thank you everyone, and don’t worry Grex. We’re going to take down the rulers of**  
 **hell, all of hell’s riches will be yours when we’re done.”**  
 **“That’s what I’m talking about Astafer, why haven’t we left yet?”**  
 **“I would say everyone is ready to go so let’s go bring down Lilith and Belphegor. We**  
 **don’t need the bus this time though. Glich and Luxuria, I need your demonic powers**  
 **to help me open the gate to hell.”**  
 **“We’ll help you, my king.”**  
 **“Anything so I can show my brothers and sisters the truth.”**  
 **Astafer channels Luxuria and Glich’s demonic energy into Wrathbringer and mixes it**  
 **with his own before slashing trough the air, opening up a portal to hell. The Sin**  
 **Eleven goes trough, arriving at the portal where Luxuria and Glich went trough to**  
 **get to earth. The two guards that were in front of the gate start becoming more**  
 **lively, getting released from their curse now that Luxuria has come back to hell.**  
 **“Long time no see you two, hope you don’t hold any grudges for the last time.”**  
 **“You seduced us, took our money, but most importantly your mother took away our**  
 **feelings and you expect us not to hold any grudges?”**  
 **“I hope you won’t, because I’m here to get rid of my mother because of all the evil**  
 **she has done, including ruining your lives.”**  
 **“Well, go on right ahead then. You will be punished enough when you go against**  
 **your mother, and she will destroy you for it.”**  
 **“Me and my king will show you we can defeat my mother and end her reign forever.”**  
 **“Calm down Luxuria, don’t let yourself get worked up. They’re not worth it, we’re**  
 **only here for Lilith and Belphegor, not some lowly demons who are mad because of**  
 **their own incompetence.**  
 **“You’re right my king, they’re not worth our time. Let’s just move on.”**  
 **“You dare call us lowly demons, you cowards and traitors of hell?!”**  
 **“Okay, I was staying nice because my king told me, but I won’t be called a coward or**  
 **a traitor!”**  
 **Luxuria’s snakes come lose from her body and bolt towards the guards, ripping open**  
 **their throats in a lightning fast strike.**  
 **“Calm down Luxuria, we’re trying to stay silent for now so no killing random**  
 **demons, no matter how rude they are to you.”**  
 **Luxuria reacts visibly scared.**  
 **“I’m sorry my king, I let myself go. It won’t happen again.**  
 **“I know how you feel Luxuria, I felt the same when the Demon Children called me a**  
 **traitor when we first encountered them, but we have to stay calm and show them**  
 **the right way.”**  
 **“You’re right Glich, if we start randomly killing demons we’re no better than our**  
 **parents and we have to show we’re better than them.”**  
 **The Sin Eleven starts heading towards the penitentiary, when they arrive there they**  
 **run into the Keepers of hell who have recovered from their encounter with Astafer,**  
 **but they still have the burn scars from his flames.**  
 **“You made a grave mistake coming here, we will get rid of you right now so our**  
 **master doesn’t even have to worry about you.”**  
 **The Keepers use their Bleeding Sun, aiming straight for the Sin Eleven but Astafer**  
 **changes into his Mixi-max form.**  
 **“So great how you demons are so predictable and always do what I want you to do.”**  
 **Astafer uses his Triple Full Counter to send the ball back, but he doesn’t aim for the**  
 **Keepers. Instead, the wall of the penitentiary blows apart, a giant hole forming in it**  
 **and releasing all the prisoners.**  
 **“This isn’t the end Astafer, we’ll be back after getting these prisoners back.”**  
 **The Keepers disappear in the same kind of portal that appeared when they got**  
 **attacked, and a person comes walking towards The Sin Eleven.**  
 **“Wait a second... that’s Maro, how did you end up in the penitentiary?”**  
 **“Aradug found out I used my powers on Sharpenny to help you guys, because I**  
 **believed you, Glich. I couldn’t imagine you guys betraying us, and I never really was**  
 **a fan of Aradug. But because of it I was thrown into the penitentiary and they**  
 **tortured me to find out more about my powers, because I’m the only one in the**  
 **Demon Children that can use a Fighting Spirit and replaced me with a new member.**  
 **You might’ve met her, she has blue hairs and demonic horns.**  
 **“That’s the girl that saved the Keepers from Astafer.”**  
 **“Yeah, she doesn’t have a lot of powers but what she does have is terrifying. She can**  
 **make someone disappear and reappear in another place, and she has extreme**  
 **telekinetic powers.”**  
 **A blue portal opens up behind the Sin Eleven, and a familiar figure steps through.**  
 **“Oh Maro-boy, I knew I couldn’t trust you, I should have taken care of you when I**  
 **had the chance. But no worries, I’ll first take care of these traitors and then I’m**  
 **coming for you.”**  
 **Behind Aradug two more familiar demons appear.**  
 **“I see our traitorous children have appeared. Aradug, I’m sure you can take care of**  
 **them.”**  
 **“Of course Lilith, I will take care of them and bring their bodies to you.”**  
 **“Glich, you ready to show our manipulative parents that we’re better than anything**  
 **they can throw at us?”**  
 **“Of course Luxuria, and when we’re done with their underlings we’ll go straight for**  
 **them.”**  
 **“Don’t forget about of the rest of us my queen. Aradug, your time of attacking us is**  
 **over. This ends here and now.”**  
 **With this the Sin Eleven have infiltrated Hell and are starting the final confrontation**  
 **against the Demon Children.**


	25. Familiair Confrontation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven start their final match against the demons children but the Demons children won't be the same during it.

**We start this chapter off with the beginning of the rematch between the Sin Eleven**   
**and the Demon Children. The match begins with the kick-off from the Demon**   
**Children.**   
**“My loyal underlings, show these traitors and criminals how powerful us real demons**   
**are. Your queen commands you.”**   
**“Oh mother, you truly don’t understand how powerless you are.”**   
**Luxuria takes the ball from Nighthowler and runs up the field, using her Demon’s**   
**Kiss to quickly get to Casey.**   
**“You really think you traitorous daughter of Lilith can get past me on your own?”**   
**“I don’t only think it, I’ll even show it to you.”**   
**Luxuria uses her new technique; Demon Venom, making the snakes on her body**   
**grow and surround the ball in a circle and leaking venom from their fangs, infusing**   
**the ball with it before Luxuria shoots it towards the goal. Casey tries to stop it with**   
**his demon rhino powers but it gets past him, blowing him into the goal too.**   
**“How could you get past me, you lowly demon?”**   
**“Because I’m not a lowly demon, I’m a stronger demon then any of you lowly**   
**reincarnations will ever be.”**   
**“You really think you’re better than any of us, you filthy traitor?”**   
**The match resumes with the kick-off from the Demon Children, and the werewolf**   
**demons start to attack all over the entire field, not taking care of who’s friends or**   
**foe. “Night, Silver calm down now! Focus on your goal!”**   
**“Yes master, we’re sorry for losing our cool.”**   
**Silver and Night use their Demon Howl, shooting it at the goal. Aciddie uses his Soul**   
**Weakening Gas to try and stop it, but just before Aciddie does so the ball becomes**   
**surrounded by a blue aura and it suddenly speeds up, steering away from the mist**   
**and goes into the goal.**   
**“Now do you see that you’re useless? You can’t even save such a simple shot.”**   
**“I don’t think we had the pleasure of properly meeting yet. Who might you be?”**   
**“The name is Ellex. I see you saved my useless predecessor who couldn’t keep his**   
**loyalty.”**   
**“Ellex you say, let me tell you one thing. I’m sick and tired of you guys threatening**   
**and attacking my teammates, and saying they are worthless. I will show you that we**   
**are much better then all you ‘real’ demons”.**   
**The match resumes with the kick-off from the Sin Eleven and Astafer changes into**   
**his Mixi-Max form.**   
**“Judain, come help me.”**   
**“Of course Astafer!”**   
**Judain changes into his own Mixi-Max form and uses his wings to fly towards**   
**Astafer. Astafer surrounds the ball with his demonic flames before shooting it up**   
**towards Judain, who enlarges the bullet barrel on his chest and shoots the ball**   
**towards the goal, scoring before Casey could react to it.**   
**“Now do you see how strong we really are? I don’t care how strong you think you**   
**are, we’ll just show you you’re weaker than us and bury you deep in the ground.”**   
**“You really think you can stop us, do you? Let me show you what happens if you**   
**defy us and masters Lilith and Belphegor.”**   
**The match resumes with the kick-off from the Demon Children and Ellex starts using**   
**her powers, opening a portal and going trough. it reappearing right in front of the**   
**goal kicking it in easily before Aciddie could react.**   
**“Now don’t ever think you can stop us, ‘cause for every goal you make we will just**   
**make more. You can never stop us.”**   
**“Astafer, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep the goal safe again. I’m failing the team.”**   
**“It’s okay Aciddie, they won’t be able to go like this for a long time. Grex, I think it’s**   
**time to show them your powers.”**   
**“Yes Astafer, I feel like these people should see how some real demonic powers look.”**   
**Grex uses his enhanced power from his time in Astafer’s flame prison to completely**   
**bring the Demon Children under his control, except for Aradug.**   
**“Oh As-boy, it looks like your little friend failed like always. Nothing happ-“**   
**Before Aradug could finish his sentence, he gets hit by a Bleeding Sun**   
**from the Keepers before being pinned to the ground by Sharpenny.**   
**“What did you say, Aradug? ‘Nothing happened’? Don’t you dare think my**   
**teammates are failing ever. Now Glich and Luxuria, I think you two should show**   
**them how real demon powers look.”**   
**Luxuria and Glich walk up to the pitch, completely being ignored by the Demon**   
**Children who thinks they’re allies again and that Aradug is their only enemy. Luxuria**   
**and Glich proceeds to use their new technique; Demonic Heritage, fusing their**   
**powers of tornadoes and snakes around the ball in a double helix, then launching it**   
**towards the goal where Casey just woke up from Grex’s control to try and stop it**   
**with his demonic rhino and time powers combined, but fails and receives the full**   
**power off the shot, even receiving a major head injury.**   
**“You demons are so useless! I guess it’s time to really put my control on you so I can**   
**be sure this won’t happen again.”**   
**Aradug uses his powers to forcibly put the entire Demon Children under his control,**   
**spiderweb markings appearing on their foreheads. The whistle goes for the end of**   
**the first half goes and both teams leave the field highly wounded.**   
**With this the chapter ends and both the teams are heavily wounded already with**   
**another half to go.**


	26. Familiar Confrontation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match of the Sin Eleven and Demons Children reaches its thrilling conclusion and neither team will be the same afterwards.

**We start this chapter off in the half time of the match between the Demon Children**  
**and the Sin Eleven.**  
**“Grex and Dreos, you guys are off for Superbia, Demonia and Petalium.”**  
**“Why Astafer, I want to show these puny little demons what my swords can really**  
**do.”**  
**“Let me guess Astafer, you want me to save my strength?”**  
**“Exactly Dreos, I need your power to focus fully on your spirit shield protecting us.**  
**And Grex, now that your mind powers are being nullified by Aradug I want to save**  
**your strength for another battle very soon.”**  
**“If you say so.”**  
**The second half starts with the kick off from the Sin Eleven. Astafer passes the ball to**  
**Luxuria who quickly tries to get to the goal.**  
**“Oh Luxu-gal, you really think you can get past so easily now that they’ve been**  
**enveloped with my powers?”**  
**Luxuria gets pinned to the ground by Sharpenny, before being hit by a lightning bolt**  
**from Thunder which scorches one of her snakes.**  
**“You okay, my queen?”**  
**“Yes my king, but now they’ve really made me mad... how dare they kill one of my**  
**snakes?!”**  
**Thunder calls the Keepers with him and they use Bleeding Sun, shooting it towards**  
**the goal. Just before it reaches the goal, Night and Silver intercept it and utilize the**  
**built-up energy to use their own technique Demon Howl, combining it with the**  
**Bleeding Sun and creating a new technique; Bleeding Moon. The ball heads straight**  
**for the goal and Glich, Ying and Yang use their Luxumbral Tornado to try and stop it**  
**while Aciddie uses his Soul Weakening Gas, but ends up failing due to Aradug’s**  
**control over them was so strong that their souls couldn’t be weakened, because they**  
**were solely working on their instincts to destroy the Sin Eleven. The ball breaks**  
**through the tornado and goes into the goal.**  
**“I’m sorry I failed you guys, I need to get better to fully protect our beliefs.”**  
**“I’m sure you will get there Aciddie, and we will be there to help you.”**  
**The kick off resumes with Astafer passing the ball to Superbia who runs up the field**  
**while using his Paralyzing Roar, but before he reaches the goal Silver and Night**  
**stand in his way.**  
**“Superbia, pass it to me! I’ll show them what a real wolf looks like.”**  
**Superbia passes it to Demonia, and a blue light starts enveloping her and transforms**  
**her into a giant, black and white wolf. She starts surrounding the ball, making it look**  
**like a saw blade and then shoots it towards the goal. Casey tries to stop it with his**  
**time powers but Danimon uses his cards again to counter it, and the ball goes into**  
**the goal.**  
**“Guess you really did show them what a real wolf looks like.”**  
**“Yes, but don’t thank me. Ever since Petalium unlocked his fighting spirit I felt this**  
**power… awakening, deep inside me. I finally managed to release it, but... it doesn’t**  
**feel complete yet.”**  
**“I’m sure we will find a way to complete it.”**  
**The match resumes with the kick off from the Demon Children, and the Keepers get**  
**ready for another Bleeding Sun.**  
**“I won’t let you guys trough again. You might’ve been my friends once, but you’ve**  
**been clouded by darkness and I will set you free. Astafer, use your flames on my**  
**tornado.”**  
**Astafer fires his flames towards Glich’s Tornado Appetite, creating their new**  
**technique; Purging Tornado, which burns the Keepers and tosses them to the**  
**ground. Astafer passes the ball to Superbia, but Mortifera and Sharpenny use their**  
**combined technique; Soul Piercing Needles, pinning Superbia to the ground and**  
**draining almost all his strength.**  
**“Sharpenny, sweetie. Could you give that ball here so I can finish these stupid**  
**traitors?”**  
**“Yes, of course Ellex.”**  
**Sharpenny passes the ball to Ellex, who uses one of her portals to get to the Sin**  
**Eleven’s goal again.**  
**“We’re not falling for that trick again!”**  
**Danimon uses his powers again to stop time just before Ellex scores, stealing the ball**  
**from her before headings towards the Demon Children’s goal.**  
**“It seems my stupid brother still makes androids, huh? I should really deal with him**  
**after I’m done with you failures.”**  
**“You won’t deal with him, cause we’re going to beat you right now!”**  
**Danimon uses the duel disk integrated into his body to summon four monsters that**  
**resemble Astafer, Luxuria, Glich and Aradug, infusing the ball with their power**  
**before shooting it towards Casey, who tries to stop it but fails.**  
**“Oh yeah, I should’ve warned you. I stole your master’s inner monster, hope you**  
**don’t mind.”**  
**Just after the kick-off from the Demon Children, Aradug starts to lose control.**  
**“I’m sick and tired of you weak underlings ruining my jobs for me... the only way you**  
**can be useful is if you give your energy to me!”**  
**Aradug steals the ball from Silver and leaps into the air.**  
**“It’s time for you weak underlings to truly give everything, to me!”**  
**Aradug starts shooting web like cords to every member of the Demon Children, and**  
**all of their energy starts being drained from their bodies.**  
**“It will all be mine! I will destroy all of you with this!”**  
**Aradug uses his real powers, revealing his technique; Mind Spinning. All the webs**  
**filled with energy start to envelop Aradug as a giant ball of energy, before he shoots**  
**it as a giant vortex of energy towards Aciddie’s goal. Glich, Ying and Yang use their**  
**Luxumbral Tornado, but it instantly goes trough it, even looking like it absorbs the**  
**energy from it. Before Aciddie could react he gets blown back together with the**  
**goal.**  
**“What just happened, my king?”**  
**“I think Aradug finally showed his full power, my queen”**  
**“Oh As-boy, it looks like you finally made me go serious. It’s a shame really, it means**  
**that you won’t leave this place alive, even though I really do enjoy our meetings.”**  
**“Aradug, we will break through this so-called power of yours cause it isn’t truly**  
**yours! It’s something you stole, and I will show you that our true powers of working**  
**together are stronger!”**  
**When Astafer finishes talking, small cracks start to appear on the spider web tattoos.**  
**The match resumes with Astafer immediately kicking the ball towards Superbia.**  
**“I trust you Superbia, finish this!”**  
**Superbia runs up the field using his Paralyzing Roar, and ends up standing face to**  
**face with Aradug.**  
**“Oh, Super-boy... you don’t really think that was all my power, do you?”**  
**Aradug gets enveloped with the same blue light that enveloped Demonia, and turns**  
**into a giant spider, shooting a web towards the ball and stealing it from Superbia.**  
**“Now you demons better show me why I chose to control you!”**  
**More cracks start to appear along the tattoos, while Aradug passes the ball to**  
**Thunder. The Keepers, Silver and Night use another Bleeding Moon, and Glich and**  
**Astafer try to stop it with Purging Tornado, but are unsuccessful and it goes into the**  
**goal.**  
**“I’m sorry Astafer, I can’t stop any of their shots. I really am too lazy to actually**  
**succeed.”**  
**“Then for once in your life as a Sin, don’t be lazy.”**  
**“What do you mean Astafer?”**  
**“You have to see that for yourself.”**  
**Astafer kicks off and passes the ball to Luxuria.**  
**“Show them your true power, my queen.”**  
**“Yes my king. I didn’t want to do this to you guys because you’re my old teammates,**  
**but it’s time I show you what it means to mess with the daughter of seduction.”**  
**Luxuria enlarges her three snakes, sending them to attack and strangle the Demon**  
**Children until they pass out.**  
**“Now, Casey was your name right? I think it’s time you see what it means to have a**  
**true demon fight against you.”**  
**Luxuria uses her Demon Venom again, but Casey stops it with his rhino from and**  
**time powers, knocking it away.**  
**“Is that all you got?”**  
**“Oh you fool, it never was my intention to score.”**  
**A giant purple stain starts to appear on Casey’s arm.**  
**“Hope you don’t mind the true power of my Demon Venom, I don’t think you will be**  
**goalkeeping for a while. If you even survive, that is. See, you called yourself the next**  
**ruler of Hell, but... that role isn’t meant for you, that is for my king, and you won’t**  
**stand in his way.”**  
**“Thank you, my queen. Now let’s show them our true combined power.”**  
**Astafer launches himself into the air and grabs the ball.**  
**“Judain, send your empowerment to me, Luxuria and Glich, everyone else channel**  
**your Sin power to Judain.”**  
**Per his command, beams of Sin energy start to emerge from all the Sin Eleven**  
**members, sending it to Judain who channels it to Astafer, Luxuria and Glich.**  
**“Aradug, let me show you how much power emerges from sharing it willingly**  
**instead of stealing it.”**  
**Astafer, Luxuria and Glich use their team technique; The Sin Explosion, channeling**  
**the Sin powers of every member into the three of them, who were spinning around**  
**the ball creating a pentagram around it before shooting it with the combined**  
**powers of the entire Sin Eleven.**  
**“I won’t accept this, you can’t beat me!”**  
**Aradug drains the energy from the Demons Children again and tries to stop it, but**  
**fails and the balls goes straight into the goal, knocking the poisoned Casey back**  
**before he could do anything. The spiderwebs on the Demon Children’s foreheads**  
**completely shatter.**  
**“No... how could this happen? How could you break through my control?!”**  
**“We’re sorry we doubted you, Glich and Luxuria. We were clouded by our loyalty,**  
**but now we see that you were right. You’re not traitors, the real traitors are your**  
**parents. You showed us that today.”**  
**“Thank you, Silver and Night. That means a lot.”**  
**“No, this isn’t over yet! I won’t accept that!”**  
**Aradug kicks off on his own and starts stealing the energy from the Demons**  
**Children once more.**  
**“I will kill all of you with this! You won’t leave here alive!”**  
**Aradug uses his Mind Spinning again, shooting straight for Aciddie.**  
**“We’ll protect you Aciddie!”**  
**“No, Astafer. You’re right, I need to do this myself. It’s my job to protect the goal and,**  
**I need to be able to do that without you guys.”**  
**Aciddie uses his new technique; Soul Weakening Hand, bringing out his Soul**  
**Weakening Gas but instead of letting it spread, he focuses it around his arm and**  
**creates a giant hand made of the gas, stopping Aradug’s shot dead in its tracks.**  
**“I did it, Astafer! And with this I don’t have to worry about hitting you guys**  
**anymore!”**  
**“Well done Aciddie, I knew you could do it.”**  
**Then the whistle goes for the end of the match.**  
**“We did it, my king! We beat the Demon Children and showed them we were right!”**  
**“Yes, you did. Me and the rest of the Keepers will make sure that Aradug will enjoy**  
**some time in the Hellfire Penitentiary.”**  
**“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Thun-boy!”**  
**Astafer, Luxuria and Thunder turn around just in time to see Aradug disappear**  
**trough one of Ellex’s portals.**  
**“He escaped from us, even after all he did...”**  
**“Don’t worry about it Judain, we will get him another time. More importantly... Grex,**  
**remember I told you to save your strength for another battle?”**  
**“Yes, of course.”**  
**“How about fighting a greater demon?”**  
**“Did I hear that correctly? You think two fake demons can kill us?”**  
**“No, but I think we can at least keep you busy long enough for two real demons to**  
**do it.”**  
**“What do you mea-“**  
**Before Lilith could finish, she and Belphegor get hit by Astafer’s flames, and he and**  
**Grex both get point their swords to the demons’ throats.**  
**“Luxuria, Glich, you wanted revenge against your parents, right? This is your chance**  
**to finish them once and for all.”**  
**“You really think these two can finish me and Lilith? They can’t, they’re our blood**  
**and they always will be.”**  
**“You’re right about that Father, we’re your blood but that’s where it ends. We found**  
**our true family now, and you decided you should attack them. We’ll never forgive**  
**you for that.”**  
**“Stop this at once, Luxuria! Listen to your mother!”**  
**“I’m sorry, mother. But I only listen to my king.”**  
**Luxuria unleashes her snakes at Lilith while Glich sends a massive tornado towards**  
**Belphegor.**  
**“How could you, my daughter?! At least... I will be with my Adam now.”**  
**“I’m sorry mother, but you won’t get to see father anytime soon.”**  
**Both Luxuria and Glich absorb their parents, taking over their power in the progress.**  
**Luxuria then picks up the crown that fell from Lilith when she died.**  
**“Now, my king... I believe this belongs to you.”**  
**Astafer puts the crown on his head and Luxuria, along with the Demon Children all**  
**bow before him.**  
**“Please, get up. I might be your king, but you don’t have to bow before me. I see you**  
**as my equals and my allies, not like my underlings I can use any way I see fit like Lilith**  
**and Belphegor did.”**  
**With this, the chapter ends. Aradug has been defeated for now, and Astafer has**  
**been crowned the new king of hell.**


	27. A Demonic Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin Eleven meets a new manager of the team and their next trial awaits.

  
The chapter picks up immediately where the match against the Demon Children  
ended.  
"It's good to see us on the same side now, Silver. Can we count on you guys to keep  
Hell under control, while we are out looking for Aradug?"  
"Of course, Astafer. You're our king now. Even if you see us as equals, we will still  
fight for you."  
"We'll keep Hell safe for you, our king."  
"Please, call me as all my friends do. Maro, I actually have a different task for you. I  
want you to look for Aradug while we figure out a plan and regain our strength."  
"Of course As, I will not disappoint you."  
"My king, we need to find a replacement for my snake as well."  
"Yes of course Lux. Night, do you guys know a place where we could get a  
replacement?"  
"Actually, I do. There is a place where they say a demon takes care of all kind of  
animals, I've heard rumors that they tried to get rid of her but for some reason never  
succeeded."  
"Okay do you have a location for me?"  
"Yes."  
Night gives As the location he needs and the entire Sin Eleven goes to the demonic  
animal caretaker.  
They arrive at the location and try to go in, but everyone besides As and Crystal gets  
stopped at the entrance by an invisible force.  
"There seems to be a barrier around this place, we can't enter."  
"My king, it seems we will have to wait for you here. Please be safe."  
"If you need my sword As, just give a scream. I'm sure we can find a way inside if  
we have to."  
"Judain, Lux, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. And Grex, I don't think your sword will be  
needed here. I felt a wave of... safety come over me when I entered, almost as if the  
person here is someone I'm connected to, somehow."  
Crystal and Astafer venture further into the estate, seeing various animals in large  
open  
spaces as they go deeper.  
"As, did you feel the same thing as me when we entered here?"  
"Yeah. I don't know who or what is here, but it feels like she's connected to the two  
of us in some way... as if we should've known her a long time ago but never  
have."  
The two then arrive in an open room and spot a small demon with a mouse  
tail and mouse ears taking care of a boar.  
"Are you the one taking care of the animals here?"  
The girl jumps at hearing As’ voice, accidentally hitting the boar and scaring it,  
causing it to run full speed towards them. As reacts by activating his veins and  
stopping the boar dead in its tracks. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small mouse  
appears on the girl’s shoulder, looking at them curiously.  
"I'm sorry for Shula’s reaction, she's not the best with other people. Who might  
you two be?"  
"My name is Astafer, and this is Crystal. We came here because we heard  
someone took care of animals here, and a friend of ours needs a new snake."  
The girl starts talking with a small quiver in her voice.  
"T-thank you Mozzy, I'll take it f-from here. How d-did you get in here if I might ask?  
N-no one who isn’t associated with him s-should be able to enter here, and I thought  
I knew everyone b-by now."  
"Associated? Associated with who?"  
As if in response to his question, Mr. Danirath steps out from Astafer’s body.  
"It's been a while, Shula. How have you been?"  
"Father? I-it's you! When d-did you return?"  
"I came here with these two. This is the boy who has my power within him, and the  
girl is my right hand. They've been helping me gather people to make a team to  
realize my true objective."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. let me properly introduce myself. My name is Shula  
Danirath, I'm Mr. Danirath’s daughter and the personal caretaker of his  
animals."  
"Wait, did you say you are his daughter?"  
"Yes, I did. Why?"  
"Well... that would make you my sister. My full name would be Astafer Danirath,  
adoptive son and vessel for Mr. Danirath."  
"Well then... nice to meet you, brother. You said you needed an animal for a friend?"  
"Yeah, but it would be great if you could bring down the barrier so they can  
come in themselves."  
"Yes, of course. An ally of Mr. Danirath is my ally. Mozzy, can you undo the  
barrier?"  
"Are you sure, Shula?"  
"Yes. Mr. Danirath is here, so I should be safe."  
The mouse leaves through a door, and not long after the Sin Eleven join them and  
with a surprised look on her face. Demonia walks towards Shula, smiling.  
"It's another person like me! Nice to meet you, the name is Demonia. And this is  
my partner Petalium."  
"Nice to meet you two too."  
Shula then hides behind the boar and looks at Luxuria.  
"W-what is she doing here? She smells of Lilith! They're not s-supposed to enter  
here!"  
"Don't worry, my daughter. She's one of us. She betrayed her mother and even killed  
her. Lilith won't hurt you anymore.”  
"Shula, can you tell me a bit more about yourself? I'd love to know more about you."  
"O-okay… yes of course. I'm Shula Danirath, the daughter and first follower of Mr.  
Danirath. I'm a human-turned-demon, after Mr. Danirath saved my life following an  
animal attack."  
"What happened to you?"  
"I was just a normal girl with a simple life. I lived next to a forest and one day,  
while I was playing with the animals in the forest, I got attacked by a boar just  
like this one. I was near death when Mr. Danirath found and saved me, making me a  
demon like him, and the caretaker of his animals."  
"Shula, would you like to join us in our journey? We could use someone like you  
to take care of the animals, and our members with animal traits like Demonia."  
"I would love to help Mr. Danirath again! And did you say you need a new animal?"  
"Yes, I need a snake like the three I have. My last one got burned during a match..."  
"I have a snake like that. Mozzy, could you grab her real quick?"  
The mouse scurries towards an animal enclosure, before grabbing a big purple and  
red snake from it and brings it to Luxuria.  
"She should work for whatever purposes, and we'll of course help you take care  
of her and your other snakes.  
"My king, now that we got a replacement for my snake and a new ally, we should  
look for a place to get stronger while Maro looks for Aradug."  
"Did you say you needed a place to get stronger? I've heard rumors of a place  
where people who have Sins go to get stronger, but the rumors say that no one  
who entered there has left alive."  
"That place sounds perfect for a good challenge, do those rumors specify a  
place?"  
"They do. I can show you there."  
"I hope there is treasure there."  
"Who knows Grex? Only one way to find out, let's go."  
The Sin Eleven heads out to the supposed site of the sin Trials, and when they arrive  
there they see various gates with the Sin Symbols. On top of them are various  
different beings. One of them, who looks like a fallen angel, starts talking.  
"Welcome to the Sin Trials. We have been waiting for you to come here. Some of  
us recently, some of us have been waiting for ages. If you dare, come through the  
gates with your symbol and challenge us. But you will not survive."  
All the various beings disappear into the gates, leaving the Sin Eleven behind.  
"You sure about this, Astafer?"  
"Yes of course, Judain. I'm not going to be scared of some random people.  
Everyone, get through your respective gates and we'll see each other after we  
complete this so-called trial."  
"Yes, my king. I will make sure to show this trial that it is nothing to someone like  
me."  
"What do you want us to do, brother?"  
"Shula, you can come with me. Crystal, you go with Glich and Luxuria."  
Luxuria glares at Shula.  
"You better take good care of my king!"  
“Calm down, Luxuria. I will see all of you when we're done. Good luck, my friends."  
Everyone goes through their portals. Glich, Luxuria and Crystal going through the  
same one, and the Midnights enter theirs together.  
With that the chapter ends and a new chapter starts for the Sin Eleven; the Sin  
Trials, where all members will be tested in a special way.


	28. A Fallen Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astafer and Shula reach the Trial of Wrath, In there they get confronted by Astafer his past.

**The chapter starts of with Shula and Astafer coming through the Sin portal and**  
**arriving in a familiar building.**  
**“I feel like this place is familiar, but I don’t know why though.”**  
**“I don’t know brother, but looks like our opponent is somewhere in this building.”**  
**“Yeah, let’s have a look around. Maybe we can find out more about these so-called**  
**Trials.”**  
**Shula and Astafer start exploring the building, eventually finding two wooden doors**  
**with a plaque on them.**  
**“Look, brother! Maybe this tells us something.”**  
**“Yeah this might tell us what this Trial is.”**  
**Astafer starts reading the plaque and it says:**  
**“Enter at your own risk but remember;**  
**‘When mothers fall**  
**And children are corrupted**  
**Light and dark will fuse together**  
**Discordant harmony incarnate”**  
**“What does that mean?”**  
**“I don’t know Shula, but there is only one way to find out. Let’s go in.”**  
**Astafer and Shula open the door and enter what seems to be a giant auditorium. In**  
**the middle of it stands the fallen angel that they saw earlier at the trial gates.**  
**“Nice of you to come here, Astafer. Shame that you didn’t come alone though.”**  
**“Who are you and what am I doing here?”**  
**“Let me introduce myself. The name is Crescent Lofall, and allow me to tell you**  
**something about myself.”**  
**“Why would me and my brother listen to you?”**  
**“Believe me, Astafer, you want to hear this. Like I said, my name is Crescent Lofall**  
**and I was once a normal angel. One day, while I was looking down at earth, I saw a**  
**beautiful man and fell in love with him. I kept sneaking down to earth to meet him.”**  
**“Really nice to hear your life story but what does it matter to me.”**  
**“Trust me, you want to hear the rest. It will change your life.”**  
**“Hmph. Fine then, go ahead and finish your story.”**  
**“As I was saying, I had a relationship with a human. Until, one day he got killed. I**  
**thought my problems would finally be fixed, he would come to heaven and I finally**  
**didn’t have to keep our relationship a secret. That was until I found out that the**  
**people who killed him had involved him into some shady business, which made him**  
**go to hell instead… When I found out, I tracked his murderers down and killed them**  
**so that I could fall and be with my lover in hell. What I found out after I fell was that**  
**just before he died, he gave me a child to carry. I didn’t want this child to be**  
**corrupted so when it was born, I went to a human orphanage and left him there to**  
**be taken care of.”**  
**Astafer frowned, crossing his arms as he looked at Crescent Lofall with suspicion.**  
**“What are you saying? You can’t mean...”**  
**“But I do, my child.”**  
**"How… how do I know you're telling the truth? That you really are my mother?"**  
**The fallen angel smiled softly, extending a hand towards him.**  
**"Let me prove it to you, my child."**  
**"As, are you sure this is a good idea?"**  
**Shula asked with concern, looking to him. He nodded, taking a deep breath as he**  
**stepped forward.**  
**"I need to know."**  
**He said, taking Lofall's hand. She smiled and closed her eyes.**  
**"Feel the power inside you. Both sin... and angelic."**  
**In a surge of energy, the veins in his left hand turned a golden yellow instead of their**  
**usual purple. An ethereal wing of the same color appeared from his back, and Lofall**  
**opened her eyes.**  
**"Do you see now? You are a child of both heaven and hell. The balance, the union**  
**never meant to be."**  
**Astafer looks at his now golden veins before switching his attention to Crescent.**  
**“If you wanted me to be with you, then why did you abandon me at the Orphanage?**  
**Why didn’t you just keep me by my side and raised me?”**  
**“I was afraid that hell would corrupt you and turn you into something evil, but it**  
**seems like leaving you in the care of humans didn’t stop hell from getting its hands**  
**on you.”**  
**Mr. Danirath appeared behind Astafer, crossing his arms with a frown.**  
**“You say that like I’m the bad guy here, Crescent. I didn’t abandon my child to rot at**  
**an orphanage, I gave Astafer a home, a place where he belongs, a place where he**  
**has friends instead of leaving him alone in an orphanage where he got attacked and**  
**had to defend his life.”**  
**“You’re leaving the most important part out of that story. Or did you think I wouldn’t**  
**find out you’re the reason my lover got killed? I found out you were the one**  
**controlling him, meaning that you’re the reason I abandoned my son!”**  
**Two walls of flames appear, separating Astafer from both Mr. Danirath and Crescent.**  
**“Looks like she’s interfering again.”**  
**“My son, please. Come with me, I’m your own flesh and blood, I gave you your**  
**angelic powers and showed you your true form.”**  
**“You can’t even call your son by his real name. Astafer, please come with me. I gave**  
**you a real home, a place where you belong, I gave you an actual family and power**  
**which can really help you get all you want in the world.”**  
**“Don’t listen to him, my son, the only reason why he wants you to stay with him is**  
**that he needs you to be his vessel. Without you he can’t stay on earth and he will be**  
**trapped in hell again. Come with me, it’s not too late for you to shed the darkness**  
**and become a true angel.”**  
**“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Mr. Danirath. I have to go with my mother. I need to find out**  
**more about my real family. I want to know who I really am, and what these feelings**  
**that I’ve never experienced before are. Shula... please say goodbye to the Sin Eleven**  
**for me. And tell Judain he’s in charge now. I won’t return to you guys anymore, and**  
**I’m sure he can take care of you in my place.”**  
**Astafer turns around and gets rid of the flame wall that was blocking off Crescent.**  
**“Thank you, my child. I’ll show you the true light inside you.”**  
**Crescent takes him in her arms, and his right veins turn the same color as his left a**  
**second ethereal wing appears on his back. Just before Crescent and Astafer take off**  
**however, Shula finally speaks up with an extreme quiver in her voice, on the verge of**  
**crying.**  
**“B-brother, please d-don’t leave! I j-just met you, and I d-don’t want to lose you! I**  
**want t-to go on adventures with you a-and get to know you better! Y-you and Mr.**  
**Danirath are the only f-family I have!”**  
**Crescent summons a sickle that is completely black except for the tip of the hilt and**  
**the edge of the blade, and throws it at Shula, hitting her in the head.**  
**“Be quiet, you insolent child! You’re just as evil as Mr. Danirath, and I will not have**  
**you influence my son!”**  
**The flames in Astafer his eyes flare up in rage and he turns to Crescent.**  
**“How... dare you do that?! She is my friend, and no one hurts my friends!”**  
**“She’s not your friend, my son, she’s just another temptation, and I will rid the world**  
**of her so you can’t be tempted back into the darkness!”**  
**A small stream of electricity appears from Crescent her hands which hits Shula and**  
**starts to electrocute her.**  
**“That’s enough!!!”**  
**Astafer roars and grabs Wrathbringer, piercing it through Crescent’s chest as his**  
**veins reverted to purple but with a small golden lining in them, and his ethereal**  
**wings became skeletal and demonic; bones of gold replacing the limbs, the feathers**  
**making way for purple flames.**  
**“No one hurts my friends, not even if you’re my family! I made one promise when I**  
**founded the Sin Eleven, and that was that I would always get revenge on those who**  
**wronged my friends! I intend to keep that promise!”**  
**“You have made a big mistake, my child... You let the darkness overtake, you**  
**dimming the light inside you to almost nothing...”**  
**“I didn’t make a mistake, mother. I just embraced my true family. You were the one**  
**who made a mistake by attacking one of my friends, my sister. You might be my flesh**  
**and blood, but my friends are my true family, and no one hurts them.”**  
**“You… pathetic fool...”**  
**Crescent spits with a snarl, before dropping dead. The flames blocking Astafer from**  
**Mr. Danirath and Shula disappears as a result, and he hurried over to her.**  
**“Are you okay, Shula?”**  
**“Yes.. I’m okay, my brother. Thank you... for not abandoning me.”**  
**“Don’t mention it, Shula. I’m sorry for getting you hurt...”**  
**“It’s okay... in the end, you made the right choice.”**  
**A similar portal to the one they came through appears in front of them.**  
**“I’m guessing that’s our exit. Come on, let’s get out of here.”**  
**With that the Trial of Wrath is over, and Astafer has discovered his true background**  
**as the son of an angel.**


	29. Collision of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux,Glich and Crystal enter the trial of lust but what they find there will change someone forever

**The chapter starts with Luxuria, Glich and Crystal coming through the portal arriving in front of what seems to be a biker clubhouse.**

  
**“The Purple Thorn. Have you ever heard of this place Luxuria?”**

**“No, I haven’t Glich, have you?**  
**“No I haven’t either. Have you heard about this place Crystal seeing as these trials seem to be made for us and you’re the closest link to the origin of the Sins.”**

**No, I haven’t, and it never showed up in Mr. Danirath his notes either, but something seems to be nailed on the door.”**

**The 3 of them read the plaque that is nailed on the door.**

**"Natural instincts and drives of man**

**Make their hearts and minds easily swayed**

**But two aspects of the same sin cannot coexist**

**Only one can remain to make it whole"**

**“It seems to refer to you Luxuria any idea what it means.”**

**“No, I don’t, but I guess there is one way to find out isn’t there let’s go in.”**

**The three of them enter The Purple Thorn, inside they see leather and burning rose symbols everywhere and finally their eyes rest on a girl standing behind the bar wearing a biker jacket with under it a leather harness, black biker pants, high heeled boots and long rose red velvet gloves around her mouth is a leather mask that’s surrounded with Red thorn like spikes.**

**“What is this place?”**

**The girl from behind the bar looks up in and Luxuria, Glich and Crystal now see that her eyes are almost completely black besides a small red pupil.**

**“Oh, I thought you were one of my bikers, but good to see you finally arrived Luxi and I see that you brought some friends.”**

**“Who are you and how do you know my name.”**  
**“Oh dear Luxi have you still not realized, my name is Libea and I’m like you.**

**“How do you mean like her?”**

**“You 2 really are oblivious aren’t you, you don’t even recognize your own blood.**

**“How do you mean our own blood.”**  
**“I’m the daughter of Lilith and Belphegor they made me as a replacement for Luxi as a weapon to use against that wretched Mr. Danirath.**

**“If you’re a daughter of Belphegor then how come I’ve never seen you.”**  
**“Because Lilith and Belphegor kept me as a secret weapon and sealed me away because apparently, I was too unstable and a danger to their underlings, so they sealed me away in here. When you guys killed them, the seal got undone.”**

  
**“What do you mean unstable?”**  
**Libea looks like she pays no attention to the question**

**“You control one of their underlings who came to help you once and you’re being deemed a threat and sealed away, but now that I’m free my sister join me together we can rule over hell as the siblings of lust we’ll show everyone just how strong we are and the powers we’ve learned from our mother.”**

**“Thank you for the offer but I didn’t abandon our mother just to work together with her daughter that’s just as evil and selfish as her besides I swore my loyalty to my king, and I won’t betray my As now.”**  
  
**“It’s a shame to hear that Luxi I wanted to carry on mother her legacy with you but now that you denied my offer I’ll have to take care of you to take revenge for mother and to make sure you won’t interfere with me taking over hell.”**

**“You really think you can beat the 3 of us on your own?”**  
**“Oh Luxi I won’t be the one who is alone.”**  
**Libea comes from behind the bar when her legs come into view Luxuria, Glich and Crystal see a thorned whip hanging from her hip.**

**Glich, Luxuria watch out she has a ---.**

**Before Crystal can finish talking Libea grabs her whip and hits all 3 of them with it.**

**“Now my love slaves get up and listen to my command.”**

**“As a daughter of Lilith, you should know control doesn’t work on me.”**  
**“It might not work on you, but I would look at your 2 friends if I were you.”**  
**“Glich and Crystal are laying on the ground covered in a blanket of black and red rose petals**  
**“What did you do to them?”**

**“Just keep watching Sister.”**

**The petals disappear from Glich and Crystal, but their appearance has changed, Crystal her appearance looks exactly like Libea and Glich looks like a male version of Libea both having a black heart on their forehead.**

**“You 2 what’s wrong, why are you like her.”**

**Glich and Crystal seem to not hear her just having a blank stare and walking towards Libea kneeling in front of her talking simultaneously.**

**“What do you want us to do our mistress.”**  
**“Welcome my love slaves. Show that sister of mine what happens when you double cross me.”**  
  
**Luxuria looks emotional and tries to use her own seduction to bring them back to normal.**

**“You really think you can break my control over them so easily I might’ve been your replacement but I’m stronger then you Luxi you’ll never beat me cause unlike you I’m fully demon and don’t have that disgusting human compassion of yours, Now feel how it is to be attacked by your own friends.”**

**Luxuria gets kicked by Crystal in her chest taking all breath out of her lungs and then Glich fires one of his tornadoes at her just as it envelops Luxuria it’s hit with a bolt of lightning filling the tornado with electricity almost electrocuting Luxuria.**

**“Did you have enough yet my sister just surrender yourself to me.”**

**Luxuria visibly in immense pain.**

**“I will never surrender to you; you will have to kill me, or I will make sure you suffer.”**

**“Please how do you think you can make me suffer right now, I control your friends I’m more powerful then you, and you will never be able to beat me without accepting where you come from instead of pushing her away.”**  
**The lightning disappears and Luxuria her snakes start moving around violently.**

**“you might control my friends now but deep inside they’re still my friends and I promised my king I would protect them so I will make sure they break loose from your control.”**

**“Looks like you still haven’t learned my love slave hit her again.”**

**Crystal kicks Luxuria in her stomach and a small purple cloud appears from Luxuria. Luxuria whispers to herself**

**“No please stay down I don’t want to use your power.”**  
  
**“What are you whispering about sister? Did you finally realize you can’t beat me?”**

**“No, I’m just not trying to become like you.”**

**“I’ve had enough of this, Slaves finish her.”**

**Glich puts a tornado around Crystal her leg and Crystal kicks Luxuria fully in her face with it. Luxuria nearly passes out from the kick but just before she passes out the purple cloud appears again this time taking shape as a fighting spirit that closely resembles a Lilith bound by snakes with it lux breaks out of Glich his tornado**

  
**“How dare you misuse our mother her power like that? You don’t deserve it her power was supposed to be mine and mine alone.”**  
  
**“I don’t even want her power it only corrupts people and brings me farther away from my king.”**

**“How dare you talk about mother’s gift like that I will make you feel pure pain slaves grab her.”**

**Crystal and Glich both grab Luxuria pushing her against the wall and Libea starts hitting her with her whip.**

**“I’ll end your right here and take over our mother her power.”**

**Luxuria starts talking to herself**

**“I’m sorry my king I’ll have to disappoint you and use her powers.”**  
**“Have you still not had enough my sister my thorns have embedded deep inside your body hurting you with every movement”**

**“Yes, it hurts to move but I can’t give up cause my king trusts me to get back to him together with the rest and I can’t disappoint him, now my snakes help me release my friends from her control.”**

**Luxuria her snakes wrap themselves around Crystal and Glich until they fall unconscious and pin them to the ground.**

**“Now that I made sure those 2 won’t get hurt it’s time to get serious.”**

**The fighting spirit bursts into beams of energy and starts to surround Luxuria as if it’s an armor, when it’s done Luxuria wears a snake like mask over her eyes the Snakes that surrounded the fighting spirit are curled around her arms and her dress became tighter almost as if it turned into armor and is covered with symbols of lust.**

**“I’ll show you what it truly means for me to embrace my past and let Lilith in.”**

**Luxuria grabs Crystal kissing her breaking the control Libea had over her.**

**“What Happened Luxuria?”**  
**“You got hit by her whip and it brought you under her control, but I just snapped you out of it.”**

**“How, no one is supposed to be able to break the control from my whip.””**

**Luxuria opens her mouth revealing 2 snakelike venomous fangs.**

**“You’re not the only one with special tricks this venom makes people more open to wanting to do things for me. Now then Crystal you want to take revenge against her.”**

**“It would be my pleasure.”**

**Crystal kicks Libea her arm knocking her whip away.**

**“Just give up Libea you can’t beat me now.”**

**“Fine, I already got what I wanted anyways.”**  
**“Got what you wanted?”**

**“Yes. all I wanted was for you to accept where you came from so we could be the true siblings of Lust and you did.”**

**Luxuria looks at Crystal**

**“Do you have the mixi-max gun with you Crystal?”**

**“Yes, I do why?”**

**“Aim it at me and Libea.”**

**“Are you sure about that?”**

**“Yes I am.”**

**Crystal grabs the mixi-max gun and aims it at Libea and Luxuria, Absorbing Libea’s her aura and infusing Luxuria  with it as a result Luxuria her Dress turns into leather and on it appear purple spikes like the ones Libea has she gets a mask like Libea but covered in snake patterns and long purple gloves.**

**“I’ll keep your power with me forever Sister so that we can be the sisters of Lust but now please undo the control on my friend.**

**“I will and please my sister take this.”**

**Libea undoes the control placed on Glich and hands Luxuria her whip.**

**Luxuria accepts the whip and when she touches it its appearance changes the thorns on it being replaced by statues of snakes.**

**“Thank you Libea.”**  
**Glich wakes up looking like himself again**

**“What happened Lux and why do you look like that.”**

**“It’s a long story Glich, but we need to get moving cause looking at that portal it looks like we’re not done yet.”**

**“Okay but you have to tell me when we’re done with these trials.”**

**The three of them leave trough the portal leaving Libea behind.**

**With this Luxuria has completed the trial of Lust and has accepted her background as the daughter of Lilith awakening a new power inside her.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper story ever and the first chapters will be the introductions of the various members of the sin eleven and it will be uploaded every saturday


End file.
